The Perfect Trio
by Gilamonsterx
Summary: This is the story about Mike, Vic and Chris. It doesn't directly involve Sora, but all the events in this story are connected to him. This one is a little different from my other stories, so I'll try to make it as 'good' as I can.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: Our Beginnings**_

Don't even ask. I know what you're going to say. We're just your average, run-of-the-mill, not a care in the world trio of siblings. Why talk about us? I mean it's not like we're celebrities or anything. However, what we all experienced together meant everything to us. Even if we didn't say it once in a while. What you are about to hear is everything we have ever learned about (since we were kids anyway) our past.

Let's start with what we do know. My older brother, Mike (Michael even though he doesn't like being called that) is a very big guy and I mean like 5"10 which is awesome. He has this tough guy type of attitude which comes in handy when he deals with his enemies. He also has the bravery and the purest heart to take risks when needed as well. Last time I checked he dyed his hair blonde but of course has naturally dark brown hair and brown eyes just like Chris and myself. As for myself I'm pretty big at about Mike's size and I also dyed my hair but red. It is chestnut brown, often dark brown when in the shade or dark, but light brown in the sunlight or in any light whatsoever. I basically have a dark sort of attitude when taking down my enemies because I know how to think like them and I know how to act like them if I meet up with them. I also use my wits when possible to get out of any tight or difficult situation. My little brother, Chris (Christopher is too long to call him that way obviously) is really short at 4"9 or 10 I think, has chestbut brown hair, and although appears weak, but has the strength to take on the toughest of foes. He basically has his crazy kid-brother act which enables him to call on his super strength to go and take down his enemies. Yes we were a pretty good team, but even so we still had problems to deal with. The biggest one in my opinion was the fact we were so busy fighting other people or things and never got to spend time as a family. Now, that is enough about the main goods and details. This is where our story begins.

When Mike was 10, myself 7, and Chris about 3, both of our parents died of pneumonia. We didn't know what we were going to do. Mike of course being as brave as he could be tried to get us some shelter while I went to look for some food and water. I as well as Chris also went along in different parts of the city as well to find different supplies to live off of. I tried to be brave for my little brother since we were both shaken up at our parents' deaths. Yet, even I was cold and sad at our parents demises. All Mike could find was two old trash cans and a bunch of cardboard boxes. So we made due with what we had. However, three months later we got separated.

Mike got taken to the army to get muscle and growth.He was trained for hours upon hours end. Learning of what it meant to be a man and to "look after yourself". However, Mike still missed us so much and when that fateful day came for him to leave at 12/10/1996; he was strong enough to look after himself. Mike, unlike Chris and myself, was the first of us to visit Europe in a mission against secret neo-Nazi organizations. He alone was the first of us to become something more than just an ordinary child. He was also the only one who showed the potential to defeat them. He was told by his commanding officer that in order to earn respect and greatness, he had to become tough, assertive, and fight for truth and justice. Mike wrestled sharks, killed a timber wolf, and squared off against a Siberian Tiger to prove to his 'masters' he had the special power and strength to challenge such a beast and to win. It ended up in a tie since Mike at the time was merely only about 4"3. However, he earned himself his master's respect and the entire military forces of Canada gave him their utmost respect.

I was taken into "Secret Spy Family" as I used to call them. They taught me that in order to be really strong and cunning you had to depend on stealth so I of course was taken into what could've been my last few days on earth. They told me if I screwed up a mission for them they would then shoot me or have me executed (Who are they? the Nazis or something). On the Other hand I did get good luxury at their mansion from their waitresses and butlers, they told me I was the only kid that Mr. and Mrs. Spy ever had and that they cared for me very much. I was also then shortly taken to the 'Training Academy' just a few short weeks after. In the training academy, I was taught to use my reflexes and agility to my advantage so I could move faster and defend myself a lot better. I had met a guy by the name of Torahne as a kid. We were absolutely tight since the first time we saw each other on the day I arrived at the academy. He was rough at first when I got to know him, but shortly thereafter, I knew he only did what his heart was telling him to do. I in fact remember at one point in our history as we chewed our ice-cream sandwiches from the Ice Cream Truck that came by one a week, we talked about whether or not what we did as kids was actually the right thing to do. He said, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm not being too rough on people you know?" Then I replied, "You're only doing what you believe to be true in your heart of hearts. You are brave and good. Trust me, I know a good guy just by looking at them." As I did reply, I remember smiling right at Torahne and closing my eyes as he stared at me with a sense of odd yet occasional self-consciousness as he replied, "That's good to hear."

As for Chris, he was leading a life of pure and noble generosity like what Jackie Chan or Jet Lee would do. He learned Taekwondo. His Sensei taught him that in order to make miracles happen he had to be the miracle. That was about one of the strongest phrase I had ever heard from him since we went to Calgary. Chris learned to use his martial arts in a form of self-defense. He was often sent on special trips throughout the country (Canada of course) and would often have been required to perform a certain task each time when he was required to be tested by his Sensei. Chris had one time gone up to the Far North near the outskirts of Yellowknife to test how prone he was to cold. He said shivering, "I'm freezing out here!! Let's go inside!!" The Sensei replied, "In my day, we only had enough energy to think about something warm. We had to earn our food and shelter grasshopper!! That is why I am teaching you this, so as to show you what you can achieve with a great muster of emotion and magic." Mike knew our days would be numbered before we would meet again. I don't know how, but somehow someway he just knew.

(Now before you go 'wtf' on me, take a listen here. This story is a little complicated than the Legend Begins or any other story I am making now. For every monologue moment done by 'Victor' (since he is the one narrating it) there will be a lot of chapters for each character since this is a long one here. It will make more sense when I actually get to making more. I also hoped you noticed some key stuff that connects this to BBS and the rest of KH. So stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Mike in Europe.)

(Review.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike in Europe**

As many as a few months passed by and Mike was always called out to duty on different missions throughout the whole of Europe from Madrid to Berlin, Stockholm to Oslo, Paris to London, and Rome to Vienna and Moscow to Warsaw. Every mission he was able to complete in a given amount of time and Mike always did it without breaking a sweat. Yet this last mission of Mike's great voyage to Europe would be his final test in the military to see if he could apply what learned to a real life scenario. As Mike did his morning pushups in a boot camp just on the outskirts of Bucharest, Romania, his commanding officer, Hans C. Brown as it said on his gold plated tag on his classical green military uniform shirt, which was also matched by his camouflage looking pants, rushed on out of his cabin just ten feet north of Mike's position in the middle of the quiet, wet fields, since it had recently rained on the day Mike arrived by train. Hans C. Brown took out a clipboard and checked off a few things on his list and then told Mike in German to stand up and stop what he was doing. Mike did as he was told and then Hans began to speak in English. "Und Cadet, you have proven to all of us here in Section 352 of the Canadian military that you have what it takes to master and defeat the Hyzenburns." Mike and Hans then went inside his dark, small cabin which could barely fit ten people and they sat down in the wooden chairs that lay in the middle of the cabin. Next to them on each side was a set of bunk beds and a projector in the centre of the room as well just in front of the chairs. Hans then pushed the green button on the projector and showed different pictures: one was of a tall man in a dark overcoat shaking hands with the Roman president, one was of a giant warehouse just five hundred yards from their position, and one was of a bomb that had the numbers 25:00. "It's come to our attention that this man by the name of Colonel Reynard DuPont has acquired nuclear arms from all over the world and plans on selling them to the highest bidder. To avoid suspicion by the media and the governments of Europe, Japan, Canada, and the United States they had cleverly created a hoax kidnapping and decided to place a manikin in that old warehouse I just showed you there. We have not been fooled however because we have had our top men search for every bit of research we could. It'll be your job to disarm that bomb by any means you realize. If it goes off and that warehouse blows, we could be looking at an international incident like that the world hasn't seen since the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand.", Hans continued. "So we'd be looking at World War 3 then?", Mike asked. "Similarly, yes. But you are going to make sure that doesn't become a possibility no? Anyways, to continue, while you disarm the bomb, my brother, Ohr and I will head into the city of Bucharest to inform the president of the alarm and when you see the signal you will need to head to camp just ten feet from the warehouse. It is there that Reynard is in hiding and we cannot afford to have him escape, otherwise it could be years before we track him down." Mike understood his objective and after being asked if it was clear and he responded sir, yes, sir, he immediately took his backpack, his compass, his map and weapon supplies, and left for the warehouse.

He hiked for little over an hour trudging through tall grass and thick forests until he reached the warehouse. He quickly snuck past the only guard outside and ran inside where he climbed up the stairs inside and accidently ran into another guard. But before he could do anything Mike tripped him and the guard fell off the stairs from a fifty foot high drop to the ground dead. Mike then noticed the bomb tied around a girl manikin hanging over the centre of the warehouse just above some crates and barrels and then ran forward across the long steel hallway and jumped for the rope. Yet Mike realized he was slowly losing his grip bit by bit even as he did catch it. He quickly climbed up opened up the box lid of the bomb. He saw on the dial he had only ten minutes to disarm it before total impact and worked quickly to find the 'wire'. He had five wires to work with being red, green, yellow, blue and orange and only one would do the trick. He started to panic and almost lost his grip doing so, but he quickly looked at the dial noticing it at five minutes and then thought of his favourite colour and chose the blue wire. It was cut and the bomb was turned off. A good start indeed had been accomplished for Mike as he finally wiped off his first drip of sweat from his forehead. He then jumped to the stairs nearby on his right hand side and then rushed outside to the camp ten feet away.

Mike rushed past a heck load of security and grabbed Reynard DuPont in the first cabin he ran into and put him in cuffs. Hours later, he was arrested for terrorist negotiations and attempted arsenal use of equipment because of the nearby cans of oil and flamethrowers his men had with them in the warehouse. Hans congratulated Mike, but the General of the boot camp gave Mike a stern look and rushed off staring into the sky towards his cabin. Hans whispered to Mike, "I wouldn't worry too much about that little man. The general is often quite mad when his recruits do better than he envisions." Later the next day, Mike was then called off by the general of his boot camp and was told to meet him in his private quarters in that same camp just on the outskirts of Bucharest. The General stated, "I have never seen such little regard for duty and such disrespect for the army's stealth reputation in all my life soldier!! It made me want to puke, hurl chunks of cookies, vomit… er you get the picture, but above all else…" As Mike sat in his chair with his arms covering his face and Hans had a magazine covering his face as the General raised his left arm high into the air as a sign of pure anger. "You did a fine a job cadet!! With that I am proud to award you with this Medal of Courage. It is a sign that you have graduated from our military youth facilities and are clearly above the military entirely. Welcome to force my boy!!", the General said as he placed the medal on Mike's right hand side of his green military shirt. Even more hours later, Hans then drove Mike to the Bucharest train station so he could get his ticket. Hans then stated as Mike sat on the bench waiting for his train to arrive, "The train will take you to Berlin and at that stop it will take you straight to Paris and then you will need to take a plane back to Ottawa and from there to Edmonton. You don't even have to lift a finger my boy. Just tell them that Hans is paying for your trip and they'll understand." Mike then nodded and replied, "Thank you Hans. You've been like a father to me and a good friend too." "Don't mention it me boy. Now get on that train. You have a lot of responsibility now that you are a graduated cadet." As the train pulled up, Mike grabbed Hans' left arm and asked, "Will I ever see you again?" "Who knows me boy? We're all little ants on this face of a rock we call Earth. Even if we don't see each other again, I will never forget you. You are above all else my brightest and strongest pupil." As Mike nodded and hugged Hans tightly, the man slowly lifted Mike off the ground and onto the train with his passport, his backpack and other of his belongings. Mike then sat down in his seat and waved goodbye to Hans as it started to rain outside on that sudden changed day.

(A little confusing? I bet. I'll cover the ground work that took Mike from being an amateur to being a military soldier and then after that I'll slowly progress to Victor and Chris. It may be a little while longer though, so I apologize for that because I have been so tied up in the Eternal Beyond and the Legend Begins as my main stories. Again, I am sorry if I haven't been doing a whole lot for this story, but stay tuned. Mike's training has a lot to do with how he becomes a stronger guy in the end of his training.)

(Next Time: The Beginnings of a Warrior.)

(Review.)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beginnings of a Warrior**

As Mike had got off the boat from a long voyage across the Atlantic Ocean, things were quite different when he entered into boot camp. For the next three weeks, he was given a small portion of food to eat, as were all of his bunker-mates as they men in the military called their recruits, he had to be up at 08:00 hours in the morning (army hours for 8 a.m. obviously) and what's more was he had to do a lot of training in the morning just to keep up with the others. Mike wasn't always the big success as he was when he captured Reynard DuPont though. He started out in simple work out sessions, that he either collapsed in and ruined for his whole platoon that gave him five hours of cleanup duty to do each time, or he made a bigger mess of things by attempting to leave the scene of an accident unnoticed.

One day though, as Mike was finishing up his last turn to go up the climbing wall and swing down a rope, he dropped the red compass he was supposed to carry with him during the entire round, slipped down the rope and got rope burn and scraped his right leg along the concrete of the wall to boot.The General was timing Mike's little display of amateur training and stopped his watch at a minute and forty seconds, the second to last score there was on the obstacle course. He was a tall stern man, in a blue uniform that resembled a cross between the army uniform and the navy marines' uniform, he had a great big black beard, and what's more he also had a classic army whip every general took with them to point out a plan of attack on an enemy or to whip their soldiers into shape. The General spat on the ground as he picked Mike up, whipped him and then yelled, "Soldier, I have never been so disappointed in my life!! I spent a lot of money to make sure that you even got in this platoon!! I even told Sargent Brown that you were a lost cause in my books. You even look like it: skin and bones, scrawny and weak, not to mention naive and timid. Son, if you're going to survive in my army, you'd best pass that obstacle test this afternoon, or else you're history. Do I make myself clear soldier?" Mike then saluted his proper authority as he yelled, "Sir, yes sir!!" The General then headed on out to his private quarters and then Mike headed off to the lake as he heard a couple of the bunkers call him, shrimp, punk, little wuss and other dumb names.

The second he got to the lake he rested his tired body and tossed some stones across the lake to pass the time. "A little late to be relaxing, don't ya think boy?", a voice said gently. Mike then quickly stood up as he gave his salute to Hans C. Brown, the man put his hands on Mike's tiny shoulders and said, "Relax kid. It's only me.", the tall man replied. Mike then said, "You might want to warn me next time. I thought it was... _him._" Hans then said, "I wouldn't worry too much about what he thinks. He's not the best general there is in the world you know." "Yeah, but he's the one thing keeping me here in this boot camp and if I don't pass that test, I'm a gonner for sure.", Mike soon replied loudly. Hans then hugged Mike abruptly, as the boy slightly embarrassed then pushed back and asked, "What in the world was that?" Hans then said, "In my family, we always hugged each other to bring each other luck. That's my way of saying good luck." Mike then nodded and then said, "Thanks, but I really don't know how I'm gonna do all this. I mean, I'm the second worst guy there is and even the worst guy, Elmer has a better shot at the test than I do." Mike then huddled his legs together as Hans then said standing up, "I know it doesn't mean much now, but trust me when I say this. Every great man is judged not by the size of a belt, not by his medals or trophies, but by the strength of his heart. Remember that Mike." Hans then left the sandy beach Mike was on to leave the boy to his thoughts.

Mike then got up and strolled back to camp and noticed someone sneak into the mess hall, just outside the General's quarters. He took a quick look inside and found it was a man dressed in black clothing standing in the centre of a group of six tables that the platoons had their breakfast at every morning, lunch and dinner at as well. He couldn't get a good look at his face, but he wrote in fine print on the ground, "Beware of the Darkness. Should it take head of the Protector and control him, the Trio shall fall!!" Mike then wondered in confusion, "Trio? What Trio?" Then the cloaked man responded while breaking every wooden chair there was in the area and then flipped every table there was from him as he yelled, "Ye be warned boy!! Beware the Darkness!! If the Protector is consumed by it and if you were to become consumed by the Protector himself, then all is lost."

Mike then got blown to the very front door of the mess hall as he then stood up and said, "That doesn't make sense at all, who's the protector? Is it someone I know?" The hooded man then nodded as he said, "I met your parents a few years before you were born and I know for certain your younger brother had been proclaimed the Protector." Mike then asked, "Who, Victor?" The hooded man nodded as he said, "Yes." Mike then asked, "Who are you and how do you know my parents?" The dark man then teleported in front of Mike and kicked him into the kitchen. Mike then shook his head and then said, "A fight is it? Well, I guess we'll see if I've learned anything from all of those hours of training now won't we?" Mike then jumped on the dark man's back and punched him four times, but the man only cracked his neck and turned his head halfway to the back of his head and Mike freaked out saying, "No way!! You are a superfreak!!" The dark man then shot four flames around them and created a circle of fire and as he grabbed Mike by his neck slammed him to the ground violently. As he stood over his body, he snapped his fingers and Mike's clothing got ripped into four striped lines as if he were scratched by a tiger and the dark man clenched two of his fingers together (index and middle) and poked him hard in multiple spots on his body which somehow created scratches all over his tender body.

As the ring of fire disappeared and the dark man hopped over Mike's bruised up body he said, "My identity isnt as important as your training is. If you expect to handle your future problems and challenges like that, you'll lose and die before you get a chance to repell your enemies." Mike then asked, "What on earth are you talking about?" But before he could get an answer, the doors opened and Mike got thrown into the centre of the mess hall were all there was was a huge massive clutter of broken dishes, and other furniture just as the dark man disappeared. As Mike stood up and came to from all the commotion he endured, he noticed the jaws of the General drop along with the entire army as they noticed the destruction that occurred. There was nothing, but broken tables, chairs, plates and other valuables that were around the vicinity. Mike smiled and then said, "I can fix it sir." Then an explosion occurred in the back as a huge batch of smoke came from the storage closet in the kitchen. The General then looked Mike in the eye and then stated, "I'll see you in my office runt. Now!!"

Mike was then called into the General's office a few moments later and the General smacked and giant folder labelled :O11123 Mike on his desk. He then said, "Son, I have seen some pretty dispicable things, but your shinaninagan takes the cake. I'm officially sending you home. You're out of the army and this platoon effectively as of right now!!" Mike then stared at the ground as he trudged off outside and back to his bunker. He cried a little, but knew there was little he could to ease his pain and just stopped holding back his tears crying into his pillow. Hans Brown had then entered inside Mike's bunker and as he tried to cheer up the poor boy, Mike just turned away. Hans then said, "Oh cheer up me boy. It's not the end of the world. So you made a mess..." Mike then added, "...and destroyed the entire mess hall and everything in it. Not to mention there was also a whole storage of explosives I set off in the back from the kitchen to boot." Hans then hugged Mike again and said, "This one is for my faith in you. I haven't known you long, but I know there's greatness in you. You just have to look for that special quality that makes you who you are. And in my family we..." Mike then sniffed somthing very odd in the air and asked Hans, "Do you smell that? It smells like smoke." Hans nodded in agreement and then gasped as he said, "Oh no!! The General always has his smoke from his pipe before he goes to bed." Mike then saw smoke coming from the back of the General's quarters and then along with Hans ran to the building and Mike then grabbed as many buckets as he could to collect water. As he did, Hans then said, "I don't see the General anywhere." Mike then stared at the fire coming from the building and then barged the door down as he threw his bucket of water to Hans. Seconds later, Mike came out covered in soot along with the General.

As the General came to, he then said slowly, "Soldier...that was some fine bravery you put on the line in there." Mike then turned his face away in embarrassment and said, "Sir, it was nothing sir... I was doing my job as an official soldier of the platoon should, whether I'm part of it or not as of now." The General then stated as he stood up and gave Mike a red ribbon on his chest, "I'm sorry I ever let you go son. You are above all else, back in the platoon and what's more you're getting this ribbon for an act of true honour, despite the danger that was faced in your position." What's more better, the whole platoon was right outside and what's more Hans told Mike he rang the official bell at the tower behind the mess hall in case of an emergency. Mike then ran to Hans and gave the man a hug as he said, "Sir, I would like to apologize for acting like a jerk to you. You were trying to help me out and all I did was shoot it back in your face. No wonder I'm second to worst." Hans then told Mike while patting his back, "You are brave and good my boy. Very few men in this platoon particularly have tried to save their commanding officers or the leader of the a particular platoon let alone from danger. You were one of those brave soldiers and with a little practice, I think you may yet be able to prove yourself to the rest of us." Mike then said with a smile, "Thanks Hans." Hans then said, "Also no more of this formal stuff either, you can just call me Hans instead of sir when addressing me. I'm your friend as well as your advisor." Mike then let go of Hans as the entire platoon and the General knelt down towards Mike, as custom was in that platoon to do when any heroic deed was done. As the whole platoon cheered Mike, Hans then grabbed Mike and carried him on his shoulders as the entire platoon crowded around Mike and they tossed him up and down. The General looked upon this and thought to himself, 'What a kid. If anything, should he keep up that good effort he may even top the best of the best of my private guards." Even in the distance, far into the forest that lay behind the boot camp, was that same dark clothed man who then thought to himself, 'Now the real test begins. I'll see you in a few months. As for Victor and Christopher, I have a little surprise for them as well." Then he disappeared into a dark fog of smoke he released from a smoke bomb of his own in the thicket of the woods.

(It's been a long while and I know I dropped a big bomb shell with this one, but the dark man as I'm calling him is extremely important to this story and has some significance in the Legend Begins as well. Also that whole scenario of Victor being the Protector will be explained a little more as well since he's one of the most important characters in this story obviously. I'll be doing some stuff on the Legend Begins this weekend too so stay tuned for that as well as another chapter in this story, but this time from Victor's point of view.)

(Next Time: The Days with Torahne.)

(Review.)


	4. Chapter 4

The Days with Torahne

(This chapter will be long simply because I have a lot to take care of with this little bit of detail on the relationship between Torahne and Victor. It does get better though since Victor will eventually meet up with Darkness for the first time too. I will split this into about five to six chapters since there is a lot about them I want to cover.)

As Victor had spent the past few weeks with his adoptive parents before getting sent to the Training Academy he was learning everything he could about the Secret Spy Family and all of the fancy gadgets they had, he also learned to have a great sense of respect for them as well. He always did his chores, acted on his best behaviour, and every neighbour next door and across the streets were adoring at how cute the little boy was. He was a fine young lad at that. Although he was shy, it just added to how much the adults had adored him in his fine youth and timidness. Even on the day he was getting send to the Training Academy, he never questioned his 'parents', but they did tell him that it was for his own good. As they dropped him off, his adoptive mother, who was rather thin and red headed while covered in a black suit hugged the little guy as did his adoptive father, who had an Elvis look to him while wearing a black suit and he even started to break out into tears as they both went back into the spy car (which looks like a BMW I might add, but with more gadgets and spy equipment). A small little boy in a white t-shirt and blue shorts watched from a wide street as his parents teleported from the roads of Fidelio back into the starry sky. He then put his hands in his pockets and walked off beyond the large brick fencing wall that covered a vast expanse of the boot camp and as the door closed shut behind him, so too did any hope of leaving. All around the little boy were various guys in orange tracksuit uniforms. Each and everyone one of them clenched their fists, cracked their knuckles, or crushed rocks and pointed to the kid. The little boy ran as fast he could inside and their awaiting him was a tall man looking about the age of sixty in a black suit resembling that of Frollo's suit from Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame. The little boy crashed into his legs and fell to the ground. As he scratched his head, the tall stern man picked the boy up and said, "I hope you didn't hurt yourself now lad. That was quite a fall for someone your age." The little boy nodded and then whispered into the man's ear, 'Who are you?' "Me? My name is Colonel R. Palcelforte. I am the head minister of the Training Academy of Fidelio. I had the privilege of meeting your parents. They told me great things about you and how they wanted you to be taken good care of. Now tell me then, what is your name lad?" , the Mr. Palcelforte inquired as he picked the little guy up and carried him off down a large set of grey coloured corridors and hallways. The little boy then said, "Victor." "Victor. Such a rare name indeed. I haven't heard that name being said in decades. Nevertheless, I am quite pleased to have you here Victor. I'll be putting you in a dorm room with another boy about your age as well. His name is Torahne and from what I've seen is very friendly.", he replied. As he opened the door and then asked Victor which bunk he wanted, Victor pointed to the bottom and thus Mr. Palcelforte put him down there. He then told Victor if he needed anything all he had to was ask. Victor noticed a clump inside a sleeping bag above him and then climbed up top to see what it was since he curiosity always got the better of him. He opened the bed covering up to find a boy like him trying to sleep except he was taller and his hair was more darker brunette than his.

Victor then whispered, "Hi, what's your name?" "The name's shut up and let me sleep.", the exhausted guy replied. "That's a weird name. Usually I've heard names like Todd or Anthony being said, but yours is a first. My name is Victor.", the little boy said. "It's kind of hard to sleep with you hovering over me like that.", the exhausted guy replied again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad.", Victor replied. Victor then climbed down his bunk and into his sleeping bag. As he did, he couldn't help, but cry a little. He was all alone, with only mere memories of him and his brothers and his parents together to keep him company on that cold night. The boy above him took the pillow he was sleeping on and put it over his head to block out the sounds, but to no avail. Then he tried sleeping on his stomach, then his back and then underneath his sleeping bag and still nothing worked. He then climbed down his bunk and sat down next to the little guy crying his heart out. "I take it you just got here, huh?", the tall guy asked. Victor replied with a brief, "Yeah." "Listen I didn't mean to be rude back there on my bunk. I was just tired that's all." Victor then stuffed his face into his pillow and said, "No, it's not your fault. My parents sent me here. They said that many people thought there was something wrong with me. I daydreamed a lot, didn't talk a lot and somehow people thought there was something wrong with me. I just don't know (sob)." The tall boy then patted Victor's back and said, "Your parents only care though you know. I mean my parents did the same thing with me a couple years back and I was a total wreck at first. But then I realized, it doesn't matter what others think of you. You are who you are and the only thing that can change that is you, not them.", The tall boy replied. Victor then got his head out of his pillow and then placed it on his right side.

"My name's Torahne in case you were interested. If you want we could get together at lunch or whatever. The cafeteria's got some really good meatloaf. Plus the lunch ladies are really nice to me so I may be able to get us a good spot too." Victor smiled and then said, "I'd like that Torahne. You're alright in my books." Torahne then patted Victor's back again and said, "Take care buddy. Till we meet again." Victor nodded and as he dozed off to sleep, he then replied, "Till we meet again." Then from that night on, Victor and Torahne were good buddies. On their first day as good friends, Victor and the other boys were supposed to balance five bricks on their heads, but he could only do it for a few seconds before tripping and scraping his leg. Torahne then knelt down, grabbed his emergency kit and said while he was crying for a little bit, "Lighten up okay man. It's just a tiny cut. I've had worse when I was jogging in the morning and they don't even do that excercise anymore here." Victor then got a hold of himself and then said, "Thanks Torahne. That's real nice of you." Torahne slightly blushed a little noticing Victor's kind face staring right at him saying, "Oh it was nothing. In fact, that guy that just dropped you off in the bunkerroom with me, trained me when I first got here."

Even at lunch in the cafeteria, the lunchladies were so surprised to see Torahne and Victor's nice happy faces, that they even gave them cuts in line to get the best meatloaf from the oven. Victor looked at the scrumptious entrees before him and said smacking his lips, "Wow, do you get this all the time?" Torahne nodded and said, "I even get to have icecream while I'm at it. I'll even let you have first pick. They got Frosty the SnowMunchie, Spiderman, Batman Carmel..." Victor collapsed at the thought of all of that icecream. Torahne chuckled at this little moment and then Victor eventually got up and had lunch with him. A couple of days later, they even practiced training together on each other. Torahne tried as best as he could that day to beat Victor and even when he lost, he just stood up and said, "Oh well maybe next time eh, buddy?" Victor then said, "You're no slop that's for sure Torahne. You'll beat me some day. I know it." And with that, Victor gave the guy a pat on the back so as to cheer him up in case he felt down in the dumps. Another day later, the two boys decided to go fishing together. As Victor sat in the boat and got his first bite, he yelled, "Hey I got one!! I got one!!" Torahne then grabbed Victor by the legs as he was about to fall out of the boat and they tall brunette yelled,"Reel man!! Reel like you never reeled before!!" Victor did just that and caught the biggest fish in the history of fishing at the Training Academy, since they owned their own private lake and fished from it for decades. Other than the kids coming and slicing some pieces of the fish for themselves, Victor and Torahne got to eat the last piece together as they split it in half with a large cutting knife. It came up with a really large and really small piece and Victor said, "You can have Torahne. If it weren't for you grabbing my legs, I wouldn't have caught the fish." Torahne then said, "You have it man. You were the one who caught it." Victor then ate the smaller piece and said smiling, "Now it's official. You gotta have that last piece. It's only fair." Torahne then rubbed his left hand through Victor's hair teasing him, "How'd I end up with a sap like you?" Victor then yelled as Torahne gripped Victor in his left arm and gave him a noogie, "Hey, that smarts you know!!" Torahne laughed and said, "Victor, you're quite a guy you know that?" The boys laughed together as they headed back to their bunks and slept through the night. Things were quite good for them indeed. They did their homework together when there were things they couldn't do by themselves, ate their meals together, played together, etc. What's more Victor and Torahne even had dreams about each other and what they did during the day. Victor then began to notice a side of Torahne he had never seen before though.

One day, Victor then saw Torahne beating up a guy with freckles and he also saw a group of guys in baggy hip-hop clothes watching this go down. The guy with the freckles ran away as did his entire group after him. Victor then asked as he ran to Torahne, "Why'd you go beat that guy up?" Torahne then said panting, "Because...he took some kid's lunch away from him. He had it coming." Victor then said with a bit of a frown on his face, "That's still pretty mean though don't you think?" Torahne chuckled a little as he replied looking Victor in the eye, "People like always got away with things like that when I was smaller Victor. They always beat me up, called me names and were jealous because I could solve a rubics cube and they couldn't even budge it. It was tough for me then. I couldn't tell anyone about my life and had to hide my angered emotions. It wasn't till I was a lot bigger that I could face my bullies and scare them off. I then took it upon myself to do the same for others you know." Victor's frown then turned into a mood of sympathy as he saw for the first time, his own best friend cry. "That's not like you Torahne. I've always seen you so optimistic about stuff, just as much as I am." Torahne then chuckled trying to get past his tears and wipe his face with his left arm and said, "Sometimes you don't really know someone until you spend time with them you know." Victor then gave Torahne a pat on the back and hugged him for a brief, but warm moment. Torahne then lightly punched the kid's right shoulder and said smiling, "Thanks Victor. You always did make me smile. Even when I'm down like I am now you're still here by my side." Victor then said, "Listen, I know it doesn't mean a whole lot, but it doesn't matter what they think. I was picked on by those guys before too, but I knew I was friends with you and that always cheered me up. If fighting off bullies is what you really want to do, then I want to do it too. Two heads are better than one right?" Torahne nodded and then as he hugged Victor again, he cried again while whispering in Victor's ear, "...Right!!" Victor patted the guy on the back and they went inside to get some cookies from the cafeteria.

Two months soon went by as the two boys became better friends with each other. Torahne told Victor about his family and the fact he was sent here because he played a violin at a wedding and got his dad fired from being a musician. Victor then told Torahne about his parents and why he was sent here as well as his brothers. Torahne then said as they ate icecream from the icecream truck that passed by on that day (essentially after their conversation from the first chapter) "That's too bad about your family. I'd probably be a nervous wreck if I had been separated for that long. Especially since both of your parents are well...gone." Victor raised his right hand and said, "It's okay. I know that I'll still be able to see my brothers again when this is all over though. So that's a good sign." Torahne then said, "Yeah it does sound great." Victor then saw a kid like him, but with messy red hair in a short sleeved shirt and shorts like him. He was little shy and was sitting by himself. Victor then told Torahne he would go and check things out with the little guy. All the while, a dark being was watching from the top of the school thinking to himself as he looked at Victor, "Play heartily my boy. For soon you will feel the wrath that is the darkness." The dark being snapped his fingers and disappeared into a dark portal behind him.

(Well there we go. Another chapter done in good time. As you all have read, Torahne and Victor are really quite close, similarly being like brothers. I kind of based this on my life with my cousins since I've spent a lot of time with them, and the fact that three of my cousins are girls I think of them as being the sisters I've never had. Anyways, there's alot yet to happen with Victor, Torahne and the new kid Victor's met, as well as Darkness meeting Victor for the first time, which will occur pretty soon before he goes after Torahne. I also based some of the events here on the kind of friendship Roxas had with Axel for those anxious to get 358/2 days when it comes out here in N. America. In a way, this is kind of how I think some the events will go in that game aside from them beating up heartless and doing missions. Stay tuned for another five chapters of Victor and his saga. I will also cover more about what they did during the last couple of months as well since this was just a brief little look at what they did.)

(Next Time: The Darkness Within.)

(Review.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness Within

(Just a little heads up. this next content I am about to explain occurs during the two months that Victor and Torahne spent together before meeting that new kid Victor was about to talk to. All of this will in fact take about three chapters to get underway and the whole Darkness taking over Torahne business and the final fight with Victor (not to get to much spoiled stuff in for those just reading my stories) will take at least another chapter or two as well. Just so you know what to expect for the next little while.)

Victor slowly tossed and turned in his bunkbed and was sweating more than a gym sock on an athlete. Before he knew it, he was awake in a dark, dark place. He saw that he wasn't in his red mighty morphin power rangers pyjamas (since this is in the nineties of course), but in his regular outfit of a t-shirt and some shorts and his white running shoes. Victor then thought as he tried to look at his hands, but was unable to because of the darkness all around him, "Man what would I give to have a flashlight or something right about now." Then before Victor knew it there was light in the area, but from what he expected. He soon found himself in a forest of the sort, but everything in it was dead. The trees were left bare with no leaves to cover them, there was dense clouds everywhere in the sky and the only thing that could pierce right through them was the moon. He then gazed upon a green paradise in the centre. It looked like a small garden you would find in your mother's backyard. As he went inside it to get a better view, it transformed into a greenhouse and trapped him inside. Victor then slightly giggled a little in a frightened way and then said, "Torahne, if this is a joke, its not funny man." He then felt a cold chill in the air and he felt something slightly grab both of his shoulders. He turned around, but nothing was there. he looked in front of him and right there was 'her'. She was as beautiful as they came. (since he was in an all boy's training camp, its no surprise at his reaction to actually meeting a girl)She was as spectacular and stunning as a flower is to a bumblebee. Her hair was white, she was in a white dress and looked to be no taller, nor older than Victor either. Victor then stared at the girl's pink lips and began to feel weak in the knees. As he slowly tried to stand up, the girl giggled a little bit and Victor slowly turned red, but shook his head to be more of a nice gentleman to her.

Victor stared calmly at her face and then asked her, "Who are you?" The girl stared at Victor's brown eyes with her baby blue eyes and slowly turned into the state Victor was in a moment ago: weak in the knees slightly and felt as if she would melt. She then said coming closer to him, "It's Anastasia. What's yours?" Victor then saw she was about two feet away from and tried to escape in anyway he could as he replied, "Victor." Then Anastasia grabbed gently onto his chest with her delicate hands and then kissed his lips whilst closing her eyes. Victor's eyes were wide open when this happened and he thought, 'Oh no!! What do I do? I'm actually kissing a girl. I don't even know her and yet somehow she's already kissing me...and I'm actually enjoying this!! Torahne's never gonna believe this!!' Yet as the girl ceased to kiss Victor, he slowly began to turn to stone and before Victor realized it he was completely frozen in stone. The girl gasped as this happened and she started to form tears around her eyes. She covered her mouth with both of her hands as she began to cry and disappeared. Victor, still conscious inside his body then wondered, 'Why was she crying?' Before he knew it the greenhouse and paradise garden disappeared as well as it soon started to rain (anyone who's read Kingdom Hearts: Legend of the White Knight will know a lot of these events that are getting explained right now). All around him, he saw his uncles, aunts, his grandmother, grandfather, cousins, and all sorts of family gather together crying. He also saw his brothers, Michael and Christopher although they didn't get tears, stared at the ground to show respect. Then Victor saw behind them was a girl in a rose dress and a man, although bald at the top of his head, in a black suit. Victor gasped as he saw this and then said, "No it can't be... it's...it's..."

Victor then slowly came to from his dream and then panicked. He then thought to himself as he stared at his hands, 'Did that actually happen?' He then felt his lips. They were still warm from the kiss he had with the girl!! 'This can't be happening. It doesn't make any sense. Why would a girl just go and kiss a guy she's never met?' Victor then thought thinking back to the last scenes of his dream, 'Perhaps its a prediction. Maybe I'm supposed to die in my near future. Well I won't let it happen. Since so many people would be that affected by me dying I won't ever let it happen!!" Victor then slowly dozed off to sleep again. This wouldn't be the last time he would experience adventure in his mind. Little did he know that something dark would originate from his powerful, newly created imagination. Later the next day, Victor and Torahne were in the cafeteria getting some lunch to eat and as they ate their ham sandwhiches while sitting outside on the cut playground, Torahne then saw that as he finished his sandwhich, Victor had barely touched his. He then asked with food in his mouth, "What's the prob Victor? You don't seem like yourself today." Victor then said, "I don't even know what's wrong with me. I had a dream last night and some girl with white hair and in a white dress kissed me. Next thing I know I turned to stone and my whole family was there crying." Torahne swallowed his food and then said smirking, "So how was this girl at kissing? Was she like a wet dog or a smooth acrobat?" Victor then punched his buddy in the right shoulder as Torahne laughed and Victor said, "This is serious man!! I never had all those people cry for me before even if it was a dream, it felt so real..." Torahne then patted Vic on the back and said, "Listen Vic, You've been at this academy for over a month now. Even fishing, bowling, playing hockey and basketball and playing practical jokes on random people doesn't cut it when you're homesick. You just need to lighten up a bit, I'm sure you'll see your family real soon." Victor then said, "Really?" "Really.", Torahne replied. Torahne then whispered into Victor's left ear, "So how 'bout that girl? Did you at least catch her name?" Victor then said, "Yeah. She said it was Anastasia. I don't know why, but I really felt right with her. Girls are obviously the ones with cooties (since he's a kid that's why that line's included. Give him a break, he's only 7.), but I really like her a lot and we just met in that dream. But I'm just going nuts aren't I? For crying out loud none of it was real."

Torahne then said, "You know they say that dreams are basically your mind trying to tell you stuff that you like to hear or see. They project your desires or experiences in a way that makes you think about yourself." Victor then said, "So maybe there is a girl out there for me then?" Torahne then grabbed Victor's left shoulder and said, "Trust me Victor. I know there is and when you find that one girl that's right for you, let's just say she won't be able to say no when she's with you." The tall boy smiled as Victor perked up a grin and said, "Thanks Torahne. That means a lot." The next two months, although they went by fast, were some of the best times Victor ever had with Torahne. They went hiking in some of the mountains Fidelio had to the south of the camp, they managed to catch some of the biggest fish ever laid eyes on, and by the time they came back, Victor and Torahne were trained to be the top boys of the Training Academy that they ever had in their history as an establishment. One day though, Victor and Torahne were told by their fighting counsellor to fight against each other in a one on one grudge match.

As Victor and Torahne got into the ring to begin their match, Victor then asked Torahne, "So there's no hard feelings towards each other after this is done?" Torahne nodded and said, "Trust me Victor. I would never let something as stupid as a grudge match get between our friendship." Victor smiled and then as Colonel Palcelforte rang the bell, the two ran for each other. Victor smacked Torahne in his right eye giving him a shiner, then Torahne tripped Victor and tackled him to the ground. Torahne then punched Victor in both of his cheeks and threw him over ten feet away in the ring (since its thirty feet (width) by twenty feet (length)) Victor collapsed on the cold hard ground and then even as he slowly began to get up, Torahne raced towards him and grabbed him by the neck and prepared to punch him at his nose. Before he could do it though, Victor grabbed Torahne's chest with his legs and then flipped him over his head and surprisingly to finish it up Victor was also standing on top of Torahne's chest making him the winner of the grudge match as Colonel Palcelforte said, "The Victory goes to Victor!!" with a whole crowd of the academy cheering both of them on. Torahne shook his head and stated at the ground with his hair covering his face, he saw a hand reach out give a helping hand. Torahne looked up and saw it was Victor smiling. The boy then said, "I said no hard feelings okay?" Torahne nodded and said, "Yeah, but I was so close." Victor then said, "Take a look around. These guys are cheering both of us on." Torahne then saw Colonel Palcelforte arrive and pick both boys up and placed them right in front of him. He then said, "Torahne, I thought you would have figured this out by now. You have had greatness written in your future since I first laid eyes on you. You can't possibly expect to throw all of that away now do you?" Torahne then smiled and said, "Nope. I guess I can't. Enough about me though, let's hear for Victor!!" Victor then grabbed Torahne's right hand and both of them headed off outside of the gym to the playground about ten blocks away from the academy to celebrate. Then after that, they would go and have some cake and pizza as well as icecream to finish it up. A dark being watching all of the commotion from up at the ceiling then said to himself sinisterly, "Now's my chance to strike. Now while the boy is young, weak, naive. I mustn't fail. Today, you celebrate my boy. Tonight, I will have conquered you and this world as well as countless others shall fall!!" The dark being then disappeared in a dark pitch of black smoke.

(From this chapter, we have seen a different side to Victor and Torahne as well. That one grudge match is where is jealousy for Victor believe it or not has begun and this is also where Darkness has contemplated taking over Victor as well. To take a step back though, Anastasia meeting Victor for the first time there is significant since he is going to be meeting her a lot through the later part of this story and briefly in another chapter to come. Just to sum this all up, this has been the past two months of Torahne and Victor's history up to them meeting that kid sitting alone from the last chapter. I know it was a little hypocratic saying there would be three chapters on this stuff instead of one, but I forgot to say that what I meant to say was there was going to be a whole chapter on Victor's encounter with Darkness so it kind of ties up with this little portion of my story. More yet to come, so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Evil Shows Its Face)

(Review.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Evil Shows Its Face**

(For the first little bit of this chapter I would listen to KH awakening since it involves Victor meeting Darkness and the chronicles of his life and Darkness since they were once a single sentient being (living thing if you want to call it) as well as the end of this chapter since Victor will also fight Darkness for the first time as well. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this next little bit of the Perfect Trio.)

Victor was asleep again after a long hard day of fighting Torahne and he was yet again tossing and turning in his bunker. This time, in Victor's dream it was completely pitch black for a tiny bit, but soon enough he saw that he was in a white room that seemed to stretch for miles with no end. Everywhere he looked, to his left, to his right and up above him was a huge white expanse that was glowing ever so brightly. Victor then heard something behind him and turned to see what it was. Nothing was there. He then heard footsteps coming his way, but when they stopped Victor couldn't see anything yet again. He then asked nervously, "Who's there?" Then Victor heard _his_ voice. "So finally we meet my boy. I must say this is a surprise to actually be conversing with you.", the voice said. "Who are you? How do you know me?", Victor asked. The voice then said, "I am the great mind that inhabits your very body. I lurk in your very shadow protecting you from any sort of danger that could come your way. I am your imagination brought to life. I am 'you'.", the voice proclaimed. Victor then stepped back slightly and then quivered a little. He then said, "No. That's not true. There's no way I could create something like this. It's impossible!!" The voice then said, "Yet it is. Look around you boy. There is potential for life in any cranny and nook. In fact that is how you were created: by the Almighty One's Imagination." Victor then saw a rose appear by his left foot and as he picked it up he saw a dark ring of fire appear two feet in front of him and turn into dark clouds before revealing a young boy who looked like him in every way, but with dark skin and yellow eyes.

Victor then yelled and tried to run away, but the dark being appeared in front of him on a black cloud relaxing on it as if it were a couch saying, "What's your hurry? You asked me how I knew you so here it is. To put it simply, any bit anger, hate, sorrow, fear, jealousy or any other negative emotion you feel is what I am made up of. That goes for your sins as well." Victor then gasped and said, "You're made up of my sins and negative emotions?" "Yes. But I am not going to hurt you. In fact I am willing to make a proposition with you. So here's the deal: I am willing to lend you my power to become one of the strongest fighters there is. With your imagination and my power, together we will become unstoppable. In return, you give me control of your very mind in exchange for my power in the end when you reach the top.", the dark being replied. Victor then sighed and then the dark being then asked, "Problem?" "It's just I don't know about this. Isn't it like cheating if I get help?" The dark being said, "I'm you so there's nothing in the rule book at this dump you call an Academy that says you can't get help from _yourself_. So is it a deal or not?" Victor then replied, "How about if I think about for a bit. Do you think you could wait for my answer?" The dark being then said, "Very well. You can have two to three weeks. During that time you can still test out my power. You only have two to three weeks though. No more; no less. After that I need a decision." The dark being then said before he disappeared into a blanket of black fog, "Oh by the way, my name is Darkness."

Victor awoke the next day and in everything he did he had darkness at his side in the form of his shadow. Any bully Victor saw picking on a bunch of kids he would go up and tell them to get lost. When some of them didn't listen, he would use Darkness' powers to defeat them through kicking and other different attack strategies. It seemed as if things were going well for Victor. His grades drastically improved bit by bit, his strength tripled over the past two weeks and even when he couldn't have enough time to chill out with Torahne, he told the guy he would make it up to him and play some soccer if he liked. Victor didn't like to play soccer of course, but he knew it was for a friend.

Life for Victor seemed to be getting better and better, but at a timely cost. Victor himself was becoming a bully himself. He trashed the bullies about and began to enjoy it to the point where he almost lost himself. Everyone around him started to become afraid to even go near him. One day Torahne oversaw Victor throwing a bully towards the field, the black top where the jungle gym was and towards the front of the academy as well while getting an ice cream cone for Victor and then took a walk with him to the beach. Torahne then stood over Victor as he ate his cone while sitting on an old log, "Victor, what are you doing?" Victor then looked at Torahne with one eyebrow up saying, "Um…eating my ice cream?" Torahne then shook his head and said, "That's not it. Those bullies you just tossed about. What's that about?" Victor then said, "What? They were picking on every little guy about my height and age. They had it coming. Besides that's what we're doing all the time." Torahne then said loudly, "Yeah, but we don't toss them like twenty feet across the entire field. You've even started to become a bully not just to those guys, but you're really starting to change a lot more than you know. You know ever since you had that weird dream about that white room you told me about, you've been changing, and not for better." Victor then stood up and asked angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?" Torahne then said louder, "I think you exactly what it means. This is coming from a guy who doesn't want to see you become like those guys." Victor then yelled, "But I'm not!!" Torahne then gripped Victor's shirt and said, "Look at yourself!! You're not even Victor anymore. You're just a real jerk!!" Victor then punched Torahne and socked him straight in his left eye. Torahne then stared at the ground as he rubbed his left eye and stood up looking at Victor on the verge of tears, he said, "I think it's time for me go." Victor then saw Torahne run back to the Training Academy and as Victor yelled loudly to Torahne to come back, Torahne tripped over a stone on the beach and kept running. Victor began to pant panicking and tears were forming at his eyes over this incident as he thought, 'What have I done? Torahne's right, this power has done nothing, but create a heck a load of trouble. Do I dare look at myself now that I have this power?' Victor then stared at the lake looking at his reflection, he saw his dark shadow leering right behind him, to which he threw a rock at the lake. Victor then cried a little and as he saw the sun go down he knelt down and began to pray. "Listen God…I know I've come off as a real idiot, not only to those I tried to protect, but to Torahne too, I just ask if you can give me the strength and wisdom to do what's right in my heart that would most appreciated. I also ask if there is some way I could tell Torahne I'm sorry I just ask that I would be able to find it somehow. I ask of this in your name. Amen." Victor then ran off to his bunker to get ready for bed.

Victor then fell asleep the following the night and in his dream Darkness was there in the same white room. "So have you come to a decision yet?" Victor then looked at the ground and said, "I've been thinking Darkness and I don't think your power is really cut out for me. It's changed me into something hideous." "But Victor, this power is supposed to be dark and hideous. I'm made of your evil component as a being. Why not embrace this gift you have? So what if a few people don't agree with it? Together we could beat your older brother Michael. I know how much you want to be like him and how much you desire to be powerful like him.", Darkness replied. Victor then said, "Yes, but I don't want to just defeat him. He's still family and I can't just betray that. I also can't leave Torahne. He's my best friend. Thanks for the offer Darkness, you're a cool guy, but I can't accept." Darkness then grew angry with the youth and the white room became covered in darkness. "No isn't an option Victor!!" Then Victor found himself on a platform with a picture of Alan in his tree bark beige suit and Nadia in her rose dress (to know more about these two you would have to see KH the Legend Begins to find out) holding a pink and a white keyblade. Behind them was a giant red desert in the background and above them was Obeion (also would have to find out about him in the Legend Begins). Around the background was a circle of petunias, violets and roses covering the platform's circular edges.

Victor then saw Darkness appear at the centre of the platform and say, "You probably don't even know who these two people are, but believe me they are much more connected to you than you could possibly know." Victor then asked, "Why are you doing this Darkness? I don't want your power. I just want to go home." "Where? A world to which no one wants a thing to do with you? A universe that doesn't give mercy to the weak or vulnerable? You will always be different Victor. You will never have any true friends whether you like it or not. You will constantly get betrayed by those close to you. What's more, you will never have permanent happiness. So I ask you this. Why bother?" Victor then said, "What's life without living? I mean what would I know about problems? I'm a kid. I'm a real happy camper and I know that someday I will meet my brothers again. As long as I have that and stay oblivious from my surroundings, I shall never lose my true happiness." Darkness then brought his arms towards his chest and crossed them over covering his face. Then he brought them down ferociously roaring and creating a ring of fire surrounding Victor and Darkness. (I would either listen to KH Awakening (near the very end of the song here) or Forze de Male since either would bring about that sinister confidence that Victor and Darkness feel right now.)

Darkness then yelled, "I will never allow you to get away. Once I'm done with you, your freedom and your life will end. From here on in after today, I will reign supreme over your imagination." Victor then got blown away with a severe amount of smoke and earth shaking roaring coming from Darkness' direction. Darkness then ran in and punched Victor in his gut and slammed him towards the ground, but Victor teleported above him and smacked him on either side of face ten times before Darkness teleported into the air and created a force field around him. Then Victor thought of flying and floating up towards Darkness. The dark being then yelled "What?!? How is that possible?" Victor then thought while laughing confidently. "It would seem that anything I imagine is my greatest weapon after all. I don't even need to use your dark powers." Darkness then blasted Victor with a twenty foot beam of darkness from his mouth as if he were a dragon breathing fire. The dark being thought he won, but then he looked past the smoke and saw that Victor's arms were covering his face as he confidently said, "Get a breath mint buddy." Then Darkness yelled again, "What?!? You think this is a joke? I will teach you some manners."

Darkness then multiplied into an infinite amount of copies of himself and began to circle around Victor. "What's that supposed to do? Scare me? I'm too clever for that Darkness.", Victor said. Darkness then laughed sinisterly and said, "Oh don't count your chickens before they cluck!!" Darkness then blasted many black balls of darkness towards Victor and all he could do was hold his arms up to create a shield for himself. Darkness then became a whole being once more and then started to change the environment into one big holographic funhouse that Victor had to go through (this is of course from the Prince's dream in The Two Thrones when he fights the Dark Prince.). Victor then used his imagination to blow away the deceitful images and Darkness was revealed again once more. Victor then appeared in from of Darkness just about a foot away from his face. "I'd advise giving up, but that's just me." Darkness then said, "You my boy have a lot to learn about fighting and this is one of the first rules…never get too close to your opponent!!"

Darkness smacked Victor right at his left cheek and covered him in a series of black sludge. The sludge froze and encased Victor. Then Darkness said, "With this black sludgy tar on your body, it will suck away at the darkness inside you making me even more powerful. Face it boy. You don't stand a chance against me!!" Victor then began to glow white and as he broke out he saw a dark aura glowing from Darkness. He then pierced through the barrier protecting Darkness and punched him yet again. The dark being then shook the entire platform again as he said, "Such impudence is foolish. I cannot believe you're even the Protector as your parents proclaimed you to be." Darkness then threw Victor towards the ground and this time he hit his mark. Victor was weak and couldn't get up. Darkness then said as he landed on the platform, "Why even bother boy? You know you won't win so why try at all?" Victor then slowly stood up and he imagined that he could recover and recover he did!! Victor then said as he walked closer to Darkness, "My heart tells me that you are a sad empty shell. It tells me you have no soul, nor even a body. You're only half of me. You share my strengths and weaknesses and you don't even have an ounce of happiness inside you."

Darkness then threw a series of black balls of darkness towards Victor, but they didn't seem to do anything to him since he had a barrier of his own. "Face it Darkness. I'm more than a match for you. I have been ever since you met me. You became jealous and tried to control me for you own little schemes even though I just used a tiny bit of your power.", Victor replied. Darkness then said, "I don't need to explain myself to you boy. I don't have an ounce of goodness nor humanity in me so don't try to reason with me!! I will succeed and nothing you do can stop me!!" Darkness then lunged forward to stab Victor with a knife, but Victor yanked the knife out of Darkness' hands and destroyed it in his clenched fists. Then Darkness showered the entire platform in black sludge and everywhere Victor could look was skulls, dark clouds, and demons. "Don't test me boy!! I am more powerful than even the greatest warriors of the Planet Namek or even some of your most cherished heroes on Earth. I control the very evil inside everyone's heart. I am the one will take over this puny universe and make the great Pyros the ruler of all!!" Victor then imagined a pair of white gloves and then he said, "Not if I can help it. From here on in Darkness, you are too dangerous to be in the same realm with me. So I'm here by separating you from my body." Victor then hugged Darkness and with that one single embracement a huge amount of light blanketed the room and the sludge along with the platform disappeared as they soon reappeared back in the white room. Darkness then smacked Victor right back at his face and Victor kicked Darkness at his stomach as they both began to match each other move for move dead on. Darkness then made another punch towards Victor's heart, but Victor caught it in time and smacked Darkness' heart weakening him. Victor then saw he was beginning to glow white and saw that he had light within himself.

He then thought to himself, "This is my chance. The only thing I have to do is destroy him and Darkness will be gone forever. No more will anyone be troubled because of your actions anymore." Victor then kicked Darkness into the air and shot a giant cyclone of light towards him as the dark being yelled in agony and screamed as he disappeared into a blanket of smoke and ash. Victor then yelled "Yay!!" as he congratulated himself, but soon stopped as he heard a sinister laugh. "You really think that will get rid of me so easily?", Darkness replied as he appeared right in front of Victor and Victor gasped asking, "How? I just…you were…and…" Darkness then said, "You don't know the balance of good and evil do you? In order for there to be 'order' in the universe, there has to be dark beings as well as light beings. These are what you humans would call heroes and villains. They keep each other in check and make sure that there is a balance of good vs. evil, hence the name. Other beings that are good and evil can die, except for me and now you. Since I am a part of you boy, we are immortal beings because we both control the very essence of light and dark. The only way one of us can die now because of your little glove act is if one of us dies. If you die, I die too and vice versa, so now we can't even destroy each other. But that doesn't mean our fun is over yet. Oh it's just beginning. Now then listen well. In eleven years time precisely we will meet again and when we do, I will become victorious somehow. Just you wait!!"

Then Darkness disappeared again and Victor awoke from his dream thinking, "Yeah you wish Darkness. I will defeat you one day and you will get your come upins." Victor then looked at his watch and realized he had to go for morning exercises since that's what they did every morning at the Training Academy as such. Later at lunch hour, Victor finally caught up with Torahne after looking everywhere for the guy. Torahne turned away eating his sandwich when he saw Victor wave to him and then Victor said with his left arm around the back of his head, "Listen Torahne, I know what I did yesterday was wrong and heck these past three weeks have been murder, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to punch you, but…" "But you did. So what? I'm not mad about that Victor. I was mad before because you really began to scare me you know. You looked like you were possessed by something evil. I'm glad to see you look like your old self." Then they heard a kid crying and Victor smiled smugly as Torahne then sighed and said, "Well, what're you waiting for? Go get 'em tiger!!" Victor then ran off and with his imagination made the kid crying who was in shorts like Victor was and in a green shirt become invisible with his imagination. The bully then ran off scared thinking it was a ghost and the kid just laughed his butt off and it took Victor and another kid with two pails of water to make him come to his senses. Victor then thought as he looked at his hands like he did after revelations, 'With this power there's nothing I can't do!! I wonder what else these buggers of powers could do?' Victor then heard Torahne call his name and Torahne asked looking at Victor, "Coming slow poke?" Victor then said, "Yep, you go on. I'll catch up!!" Little known to Victor was that a purple demon was outside on the playground watching the commotion from the mess hall thinking, 'Just you wait kid. Soon I'll make a man out of you someday. With your powers I might just be able to beat the Ultimate Five.' Then the demon continued to watch as the little guy ran off to join his buddy.

(I'm actually really impressed at how I captured Darkness this time around. I guarantee there will be other times Victor will meet some people that look like him in some ways (not giving too much away), but those are for later chapters. Also if you did notice, Victor fought Darkness on one of those platforms that Sora did against the Heartless in KH one. Big connection since in KH Legend of the White Knight Victor told Sora to face Darkness and not to fear him, he took on Darkness with the newly founded powers Darkness tried to control. A lot more to come with Victor and the rest of his brothers (for those that are a Mike fan I have a lot more stuff to do with him since he's just as important as is Chris as well. Stay tuned.)

(Next Time: A New Friend and the Final Days with Torahne.)

(Review.)


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Friend and the Final Days with Torahne**

(This chapter and the next one will be taking place over the course of about a couple of weeks. Ill be doing half of these days on this chapter and the second half on my next update. I'll try to keep the pace the same, but I may rush into a few more things and I'll make sure to get back to that stuff on the last chapter of Victor's saga. So without further or due, I hope enjoy this next installment of the Perfect Trio. We are going right back to the part in 'The Days with Torahne' when Victor met the 'new kid'. Note: a lot of the stuff in the middle portion of the story is from the Eternal Beyond as well if you guys do catch it. For those who haven't read the EB yet, I would just suggest to listen to the music where Sora is regaining his memories in Roxas. It fits well for it, but if you guys have better ideas for read along music, works for me too.)

Victor ran up to the messy red haired kid and saw he had his head tucked into his legs hiding beneath a birch tree. The boy was no older than him, wore shorts and a shirt like him, and what's more the boy had a similar shy nature like him as well. Victor then knelt down and asked the poor guy, "Hi. What's your name?" "Leave me alone!", the boy yelled. Victor then said, "Listen, if I came on a little strong, I'm sorry for that. It's just my friend and I..." Victor poitned to Torahne and as the kid looked up, Torahne smiled and waved, but the kid tucked his head back in again. "...couldn't help, but notice you all alone here. We got a really fun game we want to play, but we can only have two people, and my buddy Torahne has a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes, so I was wondering..." "If I could be another sap. Listen man, I don't know who the heck you think you are, but don't you dare come over here and try to sell me out like a darn pity case, because I'm not. Just because I'm the new guy doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" Then Victor sighed and said, "Things are really tough I take it?" "Why do you care?", the boy asked. "Because, it's my thing around these parts. I know I'm probably acting like a jerk now and for that I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now since you want to be." Yet as Victor stood up, the boy reached for his shirt and as he grabbed it, Victor turned around and noticed the kid's green eyes begin to water and as Victor knelt down again, the poor guy collapsed on his right shoulder and cried. Victor then turned around and noticed Torahne nodding in such a way that gave Victor the hint, 'Look after him.' as he stood up and ran towards a red car picking him up for his doctor's appointment. So Victor patted the kid's back and then said, "Listen, if you need someone to hang out with, you can always come to me you know." The kid stopped crying and as he raised his head so Victor could get a glimpse of his chipmunk cheeks he asked, "Really?" Victor nodded and the kid hugged him very tightly.

Pretty soon a couple of tall guys walked on over and the guy with a red cap said, "Ain't that cute? The babies are having loads of fun over here aren't they Butch?" Butch, was the kind of guy that acted like he was cool, wore green clothes and was often seen by the other guys as a gullible sucker for stuff he could be humiliated for. Butch then said, "Yeah Harvey, these babies sure know how to act 'cute'. Why don't you get a room for God's sake!" Then Victor broke the warm embrace between him and the kid and said as he stood up angrily, "Two things. One, never use the lord's name invain. Two, the little guy was crying and needed cheering up. Got a problem with that?" Harvey was a guy that everyone loved to hate. He wore a tacky set of pants, a navy blue shirt, always smelled terrible and beat up every kid around him, excluding Torahne, his buddy Butch, and any guy taller than him. He towered over Victor and said, "Yes I do squirt. You see in this school, we're supposed to act like men. That means you get up, go to school here, play sports, and after that you do some work outs and go to sleep, maybe play some video games on weekends. What you guys are displaying is a gay form of men having 'fun'." Butch then lightly punched Harvery saying, "Dude! Don't even say that word. Now we gotta find another word we can use that means were enjoying something." Victor then said, "I don't know what 'gay' means, but I know you only pick on guys because you got no friends except tall and ugly here. Plus you're one of those guys that gets your kicks from other peoples' misery. You disgust me!" Harvey then said, "Butch back up a bit. This kid needs a lesson in manners." Butch did as he said and the kid then grabbed Victor's right shoulder saying, "Let's go. It's not worth it to fight." Victor then said, "No worries. I can beat him. Besides your my friend now. I always protect my friends." As Harvey ran and tackled Victor roughly to the ground, Victor then used his imagination to pick up Harvey and punched him three times. He then tossed him in a trash can and then cracked his knuckles asking, "Want some Butch?" Butch the slightly laughed a bit and ran off screaming.

As Victor walked off, the kid then ran up to Victor and asked, "What was that? Those punches and that toss? They were amazing!" Victor then said, "Yeah well those guys had it coming. They've been here for two months and should know better. By the way, I didn't catch your name. It's..." "Todd. The name's Todd McGruff Pepperhue." Victor then asked as he smiled, "McGruff. So your pop is Scruff McGruff then?" Todd then lightly punched Victor's shoulder as he said, "Victor!" Victor then laughed a little and pretty soon Todd joined in too seeing the humour as well. Over the next two days, Victor and Todd then began to hang out a lot during school and when they were asked by the teacher as they passed notes what the commotion was, they just said nothing suspiciously, but were never questioned any further. They also ate lunch together and were doing some of the things Victor normally did with Torahne like fishing, playing soccer, eating icecream, etc. Torahne unfortunately began to notice this and then as Victor left Todd to go 'tinkle his dingy', Torahne grabbed the boy and then said, "I see you and Todd are having loads of fun." Victor then said as he began to dance around, "Listen Torahne, I would love to stay and chat, but I really gotta go. I don't think I can hold it in anymore." Torahne then smacked Victor across the face and said, "How could you just ditch me man? I've watched you guys just playing around doing the stuff we always used to do, and for what? You just left me behind like a little action figure in a laundromat." Victor then said, "The kid was lonely and needed a friend. Besides you did the same thing for me two months ago if you remember." "Yeah, but I didn't say to just forget about me. The way I look at it it's either me or him Vic. You choose." Victor then asked dancing around, "But Torahne..." "I have my answer. See ya Vic, have fun with your buddy jerk!" Victor then began to cry as he fell to the ground and saw his best friend run on off in the long white halls of the academy towards the bunker. Victor then also saw Todd run towards him and Victor then asked, "What's all the commotion?" Todd then said, "It's Butch and Harvey again. They've recently taken up karate." Victor then thought as he danced around with tears in his eyes, 'I really need to go bad!' As Harvey and Butch then ran in front of Victor and Todd and Harvey asked, "So who wants to get creamed first?", Victor couldn't hold it in any more. He wissed all over Harvey and Todd covered his head in fear as Butch laughed his butt off at this.

Victor flushed a little and said, "Oops. My bad man! I'm really sorry." Harvey looked at his ruined pissed clothes and then angrily looked at Victor saying, "Not as sorry as you'll be for pissing on my clothes dork!" Then as the giant brute closed in on Victor to lay the first punch on him, Torahne jumped right in and punched the guy right into his locker. Harvey then yelled as Torahne blew on his fists, "You won't have Torahne covering your back forever buddy!" Then Harvey and Butch ran away as fast as they could out of the vicinity. Victor stood up and as he asked, "Why?", Torahne replied saying, "Victor I was a jerk. Plain and simple as that. You're my friend and even if you want to hang out with some other kid, well that's just fine with me." Victor then grabbed at Torahne's left shoulder and said, "Torahne. You'll always be my best friend. Never forget that." As Todd began to step back he then said, "I'll leave you guys for the time being." Victor nodded as Torahne and Victor began to rekindle things from 'the good ol' days' and they ate icecream together as they had done during the two months they were together. The next three to four days also passed by quickly and Victor began to spend his time in equal harmony with Torahne and Todd and he always managed to bring out the best in both of the boys as well in his sincere actions. Torahne also once again came in second place as there was another battle tournament, but Todd even managed to get placed third with Victor being first place once again. Every day seemed to be in 'the moment' for these boys. The next day though, Torahne had a headache and couldn't go to PE and was laid down in bed by the gym counsellor. Two hours later, the boys then came in from PE practice and Victor, Todd and along with many other boys their age and slightly older began to change out of their smelly gym clothes into their uniforms (pretty much a black pair of pants, white shirt, black tie, and a green vest to top it all off).

"I really don't know about this. Why would you want to be friends with him, Victor?", asked one of the students at the Training Academy. The kid was a small tike like Victor, his hair was messy and red and his short sleeved clothes were all sweaty from the long jogging they had recently done a few minutes ago. As Victor took out a towel from the towel rack in the boy's locker room, and wiped his face and hair, he then said, "Torahne's a cool guy. I don't really see a problem with him. He's good at soccer, has the funniest jokes that anyone's ever heard, and he even bought me an ice cream cone at Canteen too. Why wouldn't you like him Todd?" Todd blinked his green eyes once in mere confusion and then replied, "Listen Vic, I know you're misunderstood and all, but you got to understand when I say this, Torahne doesn't have many buddies for a reason. When he first got here about two years ago, he beat up a guy and knocked his front teeth right out of him. Heck he even gave wedgies to a group of guys who coughed on his clothes."

Victor then took off his sweaty clothes and put on his classical white shirt and blue shorts. Victor then replied, "If you think about it Todd, you'll find that Torahne's a cool guy the way I've found it. I mean everyone's got some bad qualities to them. It's how you use those qualities that really define who you are or what you're going to turn out as when you get older." As Victor said this a group of big, tall tooth pick skinny guys smashed the locker behind Victor and then a blonde freckled guy at the centre of the group put his foot on the bench that Todd and Victor were sitting on and said overlooking Victor's right shoulder with his blue snide eyes, "You got a lot of nerve sitting on this 'ere bench squirt." Todd then got nervous and said, "Yeah, he's right. We should get out of here Victor." Victor clenched his hands on his knees and closed his eyes and the tall blonde then laughed and said, "Hey check this out guys. Looks like the squirt's about to cry. Wah wah I'm Victor. I'm so short. I'm so weak I can't even lift a barbell like the rest of the guys." Then out of the blue Victor shot out a punch right at the blonde guy's left eye. As he collapsed his entourage who were dressed in red sweaters and blue hip-hop jeans got a bucket of water and splashed it on the blonde guy in a black t-shirt and wrecked up jeans himself.

He coughed and said, "I'm hit nimrods, not unconscious." As he stood up with a purple shiner in his eye he stared at Victor who stood off the bench fists clenched and rearing to fight, he then said, "You got a lot of nerve little punk." Todd then ran up and grabbed Victor's arm and panicked, "You've done it now Vic. Now Clyde's really ticked off." Victor then replied, "Somebody has to tell it like it is Clyde. You have no friends either. The only reason you got those guys in their fancy band clothes is because you pay them to follow you. If your parents weren't so filthy rich you'd be alone on the streets. Am I hitting the ballpark on this one or shall I go on?" Clyde then smashed the bench so hard it split in two and Todd fainted when he saw what happened. He then said, "That's it small fry. I've had it with you. It's bad enough they had to accept a squirt like you into this school let alone that punk Torahne, but now you've crossed line." Although Victor was as brave as he could be, he still wasn't as strong as Clyde nor as tall as him. As Victor covered his face to embrace for impact and as Clyde shot his fist towards the boy, Victor heard a smack. When he uncovered his face it was a tall boy at the same height as Clyde being 2"4. He had brown hair, tan looking skin, and he wore a white shirt and a beat up pair of blue jeans. He then picked Clyde up by his arm and karate flipped him into the trashcan near the door just two feet away from the beat up bench. The tall brunette then stared at Clyde's four hip-hop looking entourage and asked cracking his knuckles, "Anyone want to be next?" They then crowded for the door and rushed on out as fast as they could. The tall brunette turned to face Victor and an unconscious Todd and Victor noticed the green eyes and said, "Torahne. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Torahne smiled and as Victor smiled back noticed Todd lying on the ground and got him to come to. Todd then asked, "What'd I miss?" Victor then said, "Not much Todd. Just that Torahne karate flipped Clyde into 'next week'." "Really?", he asked. As both Victor and Todd stared at Torahne in anticipation, he then shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What? He was going to pulverize you guys. Besides, Vic you were right about him. He's a no talent bully. To think his parents actually think he's a responsible guy huh? He can't even find his good pair of Nike shoes." Victor then smiled while closing his eyes and said, "I don't think he ever will."

Later, Victor, Torahne and Todd were in their large boot camp looking dorm eating some gushers and fruit-by-the-foot while relaxing on their bunks. Todd then said looking into Torahne's green eyes with his green eyes, "Listen Torahne, I'm sorry about doubting you. I guess it's just you have a lot of history as being the 'big guy on campus' that's all." Torahne raised his hand facing Todd's direction and said, "Think nothing of it Todd. I'm a kid like you and we need to stick together. Besides I would have done the same thing in your position." "Really?", Todd asked. "No.", came a weird reply from Torahne. As Todd got a sweat drop on the back of his head and turned red, then both Victor and Torahne laughed a little and Torahne said coming out from it, "I'm kidding sheesh. Victor, I like your friend, but he's got to loosen up a bit." Todd then frowned and raised his voice a little and asked, "What's that supposed to mean." Torahne then said, "Okay listen. I'm sorry if you got upset Todd. Trust me though. I have conversations like this with Vic all the time. It means I like ya." Todd then said twiddling his thumbs, "Okay." Then it was dead silent. Torahne then broke it saying, "He doesn't talk a lot does he Victor?" Victor then said, "Not really. He's always homesick like this all the time. His parents just left him here as a baby and hoped they wouldn't have to deal with raising him themselves." Todd then said, "I'm right here Vic. I can hear you." Torahne then took out a package of fruit-by-the-foot and turned his face around and scrunched the jelly like snack everywhere on his face and as he turned around he looked like Abe Lincoln. Victor laughed at his display of humor and said, "Man, what a waste of fruit-by-the-foot." Torahne then sarcastically said, "Oh really." He then turned his face again and then turned back again and he looked like a lion with the fruity colours representing a mane. Victor then said, "Todd, you got to see this. Torahne's nuts with this kind of stuff." Todd then looked at him and kinda giggled saying, "That is kinda funny." Then Todd looked away and buried his face into his legs. Torahne then looked at Vic who looked worried for his buddy and then Torahne ate the fruit-by-the-foot and put on his brown pair of shoes.

Torahne got off the top bunk that was above Vic on the bottom bunk and climbed up to Todd's bunk and sat down next to the kid. "You miss your parents don't ya?" Todd then said, "More than you'll ever know. I didn't even matter to them. The first time I heard this from one of the camp counsellors I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were talking about sports at first and then before I knew it they got on to the topic of where I would go after this place. Then they just got the idea that I would die. My parents said I was a 'mistake' and that I shouldn't have been born." As Todd buried his face again and cried his heart out, Torahne patted his back and said, "I wouldn't believe everything you hear Todd. I mean take me for instance. My old man put me here because A: he along with my mother were too broke to put me into school let alone care for me at the time. B: they also wanted me to be strong when I grew up and C: they knew I was a bright kid and just had a funny way of showing it. Plus it's like you told me before. I was and am the 'big man on campus'. A lot of people are afraid of me, but I don't let it get to me. They don't know what I'm like. That goes for you and Victor too. They don't know what we can do. I can also say your parents love you as well. Do you want to know why?" Todd then nodded his head as he brought his head up from his knees and Torahne took out a package from under Todd's sleeping bag. It read from Lorraine and Dudley Pepperhue to Todd Pepperhue. Todd then said, "They said I wasn't allowed to open it." Torahne replied, "Who's gonna stop you? I want to know as much as you do as to what the heck is inside there too." Todd then ripped open the package as fast as he could with delight and as he opened it he found a set of cash, fancy clothes, a picture of his parents, and a letter. Torahne then replied, "Well read the letter my good man. Let's hear it."

As Todd read the letter, he was both shocked and crying for joy from what he heard. It read: Dear Todd,

I apologize if we didn't do this sooner, but under the circumstances it was next to impossible for us to keep you. Your mother and I wanted to tell you sooner about you being our son and heir to our family fortune, but we were being challenged by various black hooded gangs who wanted to take you away from us. The leader of whom I challenged and beat up was Mr. Abe G. L. Walker. He was a court attorney at law for over twenty years. He caught and put away many people for serious crimes, but was eventually relieved of duty when they hired a new attorney. He swore revenge on us because I was that attorney at law. He figured he would take you away because we had always wanted a child and that was why we sent you here. We said that you were a 'mistake' to the counsellors just in case he had spies looking for us. I guarantee nothing could be further from the truth. I am proud to call you my son no matter what happens. I am also coming by to pick you up since Mr. Walker has been dead for five weeks now. He apparently died of food poisoning in a hot dog he ate. I have enclosed you things that you'll need to be a successful man like me when I do arrive. In the mean time, Take care Son.

Until we meet again,

Dudley.

Torahne then said, "There you go then Todd. I told you so." Todd then said, "But what about you guys? I can't just up and leave you and Victor." Torahne then said, "Maybe we could hitch ride. My old man sent me a letter about a month ago saying he just became an attorney at law like your old man. Heck he even said they were the best of buddies. He just told me he could take me and Vic. He said that his parents miss him a lot." Victor who overheard the conversation then asked, "Having fun up there ladies?" Torahne noticed a small brunette kid jump on him and Todd and smack him with a pillow. Torahne then yelled, "Oh it's on now Vic." As the kids smacked pillows on each other and laughed while doing it, a dark figure was watching them outside from a tree, but more or less Victor. He was dark figure, the same height as Victor and had a shady set of yellow eyes. He snidely said, "Enjoy your little happiness Victor. Have fun with your friends. But note this. Some day we will meet when you least expect it and I will have you under my control." With that the dark being disappeared into the night. 

(There you have it. All of these events up to the point where Torahne will become dark and become Xehanort! Dun Dun Dun! lol. In case I did not make it known as to the sequence of events I'll clear that up now. Victor arrives at camp-Victor meets Torahne and spends two months with him- one month later (during his time with Torahne in the 'The Days with Torahne") he meets Anastasia and they have their first grudge match against each other-one month and three weeks later (during his time with Torahne) Victor meets Darkness for the first time and fights him-three weeks later Victor starts hanging out with Todd and you know the rest. So pretty much in the course of two to three months, Victor has been at the Training Academy for a while. There still is a lot more to come in the conclusion of the saga though so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Xehanort: The end of Good Times.)

(Review.)


	8. Chapter 8

Xehanort: The end of Good Times

(this next chapter is about the last few days between Victor and Torahne. Todd is pretty much gone from the picture onto his new life, while Victor and Torahne deal with their newly heated up conflict for the last time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I've cooked up here.)

It was late at night, and during a dream of Torahne's a dark figure appeared on his top bunk and flew right inside of him. Inside Torahne's dream he was fighting Victor. They were in a classic wrestling ring being judged by Colonel R. Palcelforte. What's more he was losing it too with scratches and bruises everywhere. Just as Victor ran in for the finishing blow, he awoke from his troubling dream. He went into the Mess Hall about two feet away from their cabin to get a glass of water and when he turned to leave the giant lodge looking building he saw a black figure that looked like Victor at the door. Torahne then asked, "Victor? What are you doing here?" "I'm not Victor you little fool. I am merely a part of him if you could call it that.", the dark being replied. Torahne then put the glass on the table nearest to him and asked, "Okay then who are you then if you're not Victor?" "I am the Darkness that resides inside the boy. My name is Darkness and I represent all that is sinful and evil about the boy. You see that dream you just had is just a mere representation of all the competitive times you have had a desired hatred for Victor." Torahne then yelled, "Okay man. Have you been spying on me? Because if you have I'll…" "You'll what? Destroy me? Hardly, only Victor can destroy me. He and I were supposed to be comrades as well. I was an advisor deep within his head despite my nature as an entity. I wanted to have temporary control of him so as to guide him, but he refused with such utter distaste.", Darkness replied. "More like he got rid of you. Good riddance indeed.", Torahne yelled. "Yet you too are like me. We both suffer the due fact that no matter what he will always surpass us in every way. He has more power in one thought he creates then all of the military arms on the planet Earth combined ten times. You know you want to be his equal, but can't."

Torahne then slightly looked to the ground and Darkness replied, "I thought so. You feel like you were always getting left behind Victor in everything he did. Let me become part of you my child. Together we shall get our revenge on that rut some brat together." Torahne then said, "No dice man. I want to be as good maybe better than Victor, but that doesn't mean I'm going to resort to the handiwork of some dark Goth nut.", Darkness then said as he disappeared and reappeared behind him saying, "Very well then. But I could make things much difficult for Victor. I could see it now. His parents suffering from death. Or perhaps I could kill that boy he calls Todd and leave him in a gutter for pedophiles to enjoy all night." Torahne the gasped grew angry at this and yelled, "You wouldn't." "Try me Torahne." Torahne then looked surprised as Darkness continued, "That's right I know your name. I know everything about you Torahne. I used to live in Victor's mind henceforth why I look like him. I also won't hesitate to make his life worse if you won't comply with my offer."

Torahne then said, "You win. What do you have in mind?" Darkness then said, "This." He travelled inside Torahne's mind and the boy clasped his hands on top of his head as he dropped to his knees and struggled control himself. His head collapsed on the floor as his eyes turned orange and his body became more buff, his heart was all but evaporated and in its place was Darkness's heart. Then smiling sinisterly and using Torahne's voice Darkness said, "We are no longer just Torahne or just Darkness. No longer do we have a normal heart or ordinary human weaknesses. Now we are Xehanort!!"

As Xehanort slept the next day, his mind started to change with Darkness inhabiting what was once Torahne's body. This was no longer the Torahne that Victor knew. Even Victor was starting to figure it all out as well from what was occurring. Torahne as he knew him even told him to no longer call him by that name since he seemed to think of it as an embarrassment to his family name. One day Victor and Xehanort were called up to the ring to square off in an example of pure sportsmanship fighting. Xehanort then said looking at his friend, "I hope you're ready for this Victor. I've been training for this for a whole year." "Listen Xehanort or Torahne, whatever you want to call yourself. I don't the due fact that us fighting in the ring will change our friendship okay? I mean I just couldn't forgive myself if I let that happen." Xehanort listened to Darkness in his head and then said, 'Listen to that little worm whine. It's sickening. Now do as I say and you will get your just reward.' Xehanort then waited for the bell to ring and as it did go off Victor and Xehanort ran at each other and smacked each other to the ground like pop cans getting thrown into recycling bags.

Victor gave a crucial smack to Xehanort's face as he kicked Victor in his stomach and uppercutted him across the ring. He then underestimated Victor's quick agility and then he got tripped up by Victor's superior reflexes. They were evenly matched and it seemed as if neither of them could give in. Darkness had other plans in motion though. 

He cleverly noticed the boy panting and catching his breath, a vulnerable time to get him. 'Now look at the boy. He's clearly exhausted and beat up. You can kill him now if you strangle him at the neck.' Xehanort then thought, 'I won't do it Darkness. I only did this so I could become more powerful and equal to that of Victor. I never wanted to kill anyone.' 'Now you listen to me you little ingrate, either you finish the boy now, or else the consequences will be dire in your case once I'm through with you.', Darkness replied. Xehanort then ran in to tackle Victor, but he was up to snuff and then tried punching Xehanort.

Xehanort held his ground with his arms crossed above his face. Unfortunately he left his guard open for a millisecond after Victor attempted to recover and instead kicked him to the ground and ending the little sparring match. As Xehanort stood up scratching his head a familiar hand was reaching out for his to go and pick him up. Victor asked, "Are you okay buddy?" "Uh…Yeah…it's alright Victor. The better man won this round this time." Xehanort looked away, but Victor held on to his shoulder and Victor asked, "Is something the matter Tora-I mean Xehanort?" The tall, but kind boy then turned and smiled to his buddy and said, "Oh no. It's okay. I was just thinking that's all."

The boys laughed it off and then just as the school bell rang they heard the ice cream truck jingle from less than a few feet away and both of them raced on off to get there first before the other kids managed to get there and take all the good flavours. It was a good life for the boys. They laughed, went swimming in the 'Ol' Swimming Hole' as the other boys called the lake nearby the Training Academy. But as the two months Victor knew Xehanort, formally as Torahne, rolled by them and was coming to a close, he slowly changed in attitude some more. His laidback attitude was replaced with a mere sense of pride and power hunger. His deep emotional side was exchanged for being over competitive and sport obsessed. He even had a wardrobe change into which he started to look like a kid in a grown up suit. It was black and grey and the cuffing were rounded off on his sleeves and his neck making look like he was going to a funeral. (essentially this isn't the same suit that Master Xehanort was wearing, but this is where it all began in a sense. Over 70 (just throwing numbers out there) of all characteristics that a person has begin as a child. In a way the way I see Birth By Sleep, if anyone has read my other chapters in Legend of the White Knight, I would partake a guess that the idea for the keyblades in the first place occurred in a dream and when the 'creator' woke up it came to him/her.)Victor slowly didn't even know who his friend was anymore. The last day though that they were together ever was the 'straw that really broke the camel's back unfortunately.'

"You want to what?", Victor asked his buddy as they stood on a hill overlooking an endless coniferous forest. "It's very simple Victor. Why have we been done wrong by all those people at the Training Academy? It's because they don't understand how to love others or be good. They were never raised like you or I. They think that they can make fun of whomever they wish and get away with it. I'll show them though. Once I discover how to unlock a person's heart, I'll just simple change the qualities of that person so as to make their goodness and nice qualities shine more than their bad." Somehow, over the past six days, from Darkness' aid Torahne (Xehanort) got the idea that to solve the issue of people and their sin was to unlock their sins from their hearts. Victor shook his head and then said, "Listen Xehanort. I don't want to tell you what to do, but this is madness you're talking here. I mean you can't just control a person's heart. It's impossible. It's downright evil is what it is." 'I told you the boy wouldn't agree with the plan.', Darkness told Xehanort.

"But Victor, I'm doing this for us. No longer will we have to put up with bullies nor will anyone else. No longer will any of us have to suffer and be ridiculed. We will be able to control our sins and possibly abolish them forever.", Xehanort said into the wind that abruptly came in. "Seriously though Xehanort, it's just an urban myth. I'm not telling you to give up your dreams, but this one might backfire on you though. I mean it's how God created us. We're all meant for good things. That means no matter what other people say or do, we can affect what we do." Xehanort then grew angry and then said, "I thought you knew me Victor. I want to help us have a brighter future instead of staying here in this dump. I mean you're almost seven and I'm almost nine years old. We should be back home with our families. Not here in this dump. I want to help us out and all you can say is that you're against me. I thought you were my friend." Victor shook his head and said, "I am Xehanort. I really care about what you're doing, because I don't want you to get hurt. You're my best friend. If you go through with this it will backfire. I guarantee it will. Can't you understand?" Xehanort then yelled, "Silence!!" He then summoned a grey spear like weapon into his hands. "Obviously you don't know me then. Which means there's only way to settle this. We fight until the other can't."

Victor then looked to the ground and then said, "I know you're there Darkness!!" Xehanort then screeched and then he asked, "How did you I was here you little wench?" "It's simple. Xehanort or no Xehanort, he is still Torahne in my eyes. He never would think about something as crazy as this. He's my best friend and I guarantee I won't let you take him." Darkness then said, "We'll see about that boy!!" Xehanort and Victor then fought each other. Xehanort wore grey clothing and wielded a spear like weapon with two blades on the top and bottom. Victor on the other hand didn't have or need a weapon to fight. He used his own to hands instead. The two friends clashed as they had years past as kids. This time however their friendship lay in the balance. Victor fought with all of his might as did Xehanort. They both didn't let up until Victor broke his weapon. Xehanort then got blown away by the impact and Victor had ended it as soon as it had begun. "It's not too late Xehanort. Please, you don't have to do this. Power's not everything. I should know. I had it being a bad guy once. It's nothing but a poison.", Victor said. Xehanort added, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You wouldn't understand." Xehanort then ran off into the forest leaving behind Victor all confused and at a loss for words.

A few weeks later, a boy about Victor's age was found in a dark alley half conscious. His heart was in a deep throttle, almost as if it were reacting to a spell of the sort (hint: this is Xehanort's first experiment when dealing with the heart. He learned his tricks from an expert at 'Darkness'. It won't be my character for sure, but some other entity I believe has something in on this because in the secret ending video for KH 2 Xehanort was way too prepared all the attacks that they threw at him considering he had help from his apprentice. He seemed to win with ease. No villain in any story wins, unless the author decides it so.) Colonel Palcelforte called Victor in to ask him about Xehanort (Torahne rather) about his behaviour because he was caught casting the spell on the child of question and was suspected of attempted murder (Also see Competition at its Worst to see the conversation between these two.) The Colonel promised Victor after he stopped crying of course, that he would do whatever he could to take care of both him and Xehanort.

But it was too late. By the time they went to check up on the lad, he disappeared and took everything with him. The only thing left on his bunk was a letter for Victor. As Victor read what was inside he was shocked. "Dear Victor,

I apologize if I was rash with how I brought up the situation. I feel as if I betrayed you. Unfortunately we can no longer be friends though. Darkness swore he would use me to get to you and take you over by any means necessary. He even said that he was going to capture a special power in a universe far away called Kingdom Hearts. He says that it would give him enough power to rid himself of any opposition in his way, namely you. I promise you though when I do get rid of his evil presence in me we will meet again.

I will miss you dearly, friend.

Hope for the best,

Torahne." 'I never thought it would come to this. All the good times we've had over these past two months…" Victor then remembered all the good times he had with Torahne, from fishing, the dream he had about the red headed girl, Todd, ice cream, and especially the fights they got into against bullies. "…gone. All gone."Victor shed tears all over the letter as he cried his little heart out and ran to Colonel Palcelforte as he held the boy near and told him his parents would soon come to pick him up. This was indeed the last time Victor would see of Torahne for a long time. It would be the last time he would gaze eyes upon _**his best friend**_. Not even Colonel Palcelforte's kind words could bring back his best friend.

Hours passed by before Victor's foster parents arrived. Colonel Palcelforte took him into the gym, which he hadn't set foot in since the day he got there, but still enjoyed nevertheless. He then explained to Colonel Palcelforte all that had happened between him and Torahne. He laughed at some parts, and as Victor finished his story, he couldn't help, but cry a little at this tragedy of all tragedies. "It seemed like an eternity since I had known what compassion was. When I was at the "Training Academy" I knew that even though I was liked by all, no one wanted anything to do with me. I was an outcast in the very place my parents sent me to become like the rest of the kids my age and to gain confidence. Yet there was this one kid I met the other day that really was a nice guy. His name's Torahne. It's odd, but I've only known him for as little as a day and yet I feel a strange bond with him. He's very nice to me, and he's good a bunch of sports like hockey, soccer, football, you name it. I wouldn't change anything about him. No doubt, he's my best friend.", Victor said talking to his training teacher. The teacher responded, "How very interesting my child. So it would appear that you and this boy are quite a good pair, are you not?" Victor nodded and then the teacher took out a long stick (like one of those sticks they use out in the countryside to get people to pay attention) and smacked the dark chalkboard of the gym as hard as the stick could muster. The teacher overlooked the tiny little boy in his warm short sleeved shirt and pants and said, "Very good then. So I see that Torahne isn't a bad boy after all." Victor's eyes began to water and then he asked, "How do you know about him and his behavior? What did you do to him?" The teacher knelt down beside the young boy about to burst into tears and held him at the shoulder (same way Victor did to Henry). The teacher held the boy and embraced him with as much concern as he could.

"There there. Your little friend is in no danger. You can be sure of that. I promised each of your parents that I would take care of you boys and I intend to do so." The teacher patted Victor on the back as he held the male instructor of his close and cried his little heart out. This would be one of many tragedies for Victor to overcome. He just didn't know at the time. Then the clock struck six and as Victor entered into his foster parents newly bought red Ferrari, he wept himself to sleep, as his former instructor told them the story he told him. They then looked at the boy with grieving eyes and shook their heads as they drove off the planet of Fidelio forever.



(Unfortunately, this is one of the many brutal decisive moments of Mike, Victor and Chris' story that will get them thinking from darkness and sin to a world of hope and light is from tragedy and sorrow like this. In the next few chapters to come, you'll see how this one key moment, will shape Victor and make him react to stuff the way he does, which is why there are so many chapters about him at the beginning.)

(Next Time: Returning.)

(Review.)


	9. Chapter 9

Returning

Mike was on his way on an old, broken apart cruiser ship to his way back to Canada, yet he was accompanied by that same dark man that he saw before. Mike then asked as he saw a huge sunset go down for the sixteenth time since he left London, "So might I ask who you are now?" The dark man then took off all of his dark clothes to reveal an old man, with a dog-like face and a black mustache across his face in old brown robed clothing. The old man then said, "My name is Sarunai. Right now though what is important is that you get back to Edmonton at once. It's very urgent that you and your brothers are reunited together." Mike then asked, "Why is it urgent? We're just kids. Nothing but orphaned kids." Sarunai then replied, "Yet you both were born to extraordinary parents. They both entrusted me to take care of you and your siblings. I also said that I would pledge my life to do so. Otherwise, if I can't help you three out, how are you supposed to face your enemies." Mike looked confused as he said this and as the sun finally stopped shining and the moon began to come out.

Sarunai then began to explain Mike about his parents history as studying lawyers, determined fighters, and strong people with strong hearts. He then went on to explain that Mike, Victor and Chris were in danger of becoming prey to the darkness, evil, and of becoming villains. If that were to happen, the whole universe would fall. Mike then replied, "But that doesn't make any sense. I'm a puny kid, so are Victor and Chris. How could we possibly be a threat to humanity or the universe?" Sarunai then explained as best as he could, "You have so much to learn about fighting my boy. Which is why I shall be your Master. Now don't ask me any questions about this, the answer is the same way. I am doing this for your benefit, not mine."

So before Mike could even bother to ask, he was at more training while on the cruiser. He spent a lot of time fishing, working out, and even one time he practiced doing yoga unfortunately. Mike then asked as his Master Sarunai held his hands in the air and his legs were crossed, "So why am I doing this again?" "You need to learn about balance my boy. It is the only way you'll be able to focus on your opponent." Mike then grumbled as he tried to the same thing as his sensei as they both sat on a blue tarp. Days and days went by, as Mike scrubbed Sarunai's room and polished his night stand and everything. He worked hard to make sure he pleased his master and as a reward, Sarunai would give Mike either a medal, some candy from the many drawers he had in his private, old smelly quarters, and sometimes he would even give Mike some ice cream so they could watch the sunset and talk about different things that happened during the day, the people they met, etc.

One day, Mike began to talk to Sarunai about being a responsible brother. "So you think you're not a good brother then?" Mike then replied, "It's not that I don't mean well, but I just couldn't help Chris and Vic out when they needed me. Ever since our parents died, I couldn't help, but feel alone, afraid, abandoned. We were left to fend for ourselves. We don't have the same luxury every other kid has." Sarunai put his arm around Mike and said, "It wasn't your fault Michael. You're still very young. You have much to learn about being a man." Mike then asked, "But what if I can't do it? I could barely handle myself in the military in Europe. How can I possibly help my brothers out now especially being the weak little guy I am now?" Sarunai then thought to himself and said, "You know, sometimes you just have to understand that there are some things in life you just can't control. We don't always understand why we are in a certain situation, but in the end it helps to know that if we just do our best, we can get out of things just fine and who knows? Maybe you and your brothers will be able to find your way in this world into a better life too." Mike smiled as he hugged Sarunai and said, "Thanks Master. I needed that." Sarunai hugged Mike and replied, "Just remember my son, in order to protect your brothers you must be strong for yourself and to believe in yourself as well. Do these things I tell you and you will never lose in battle." With that Mike went on his way to cleaning up the private quarters, even though he slept on a cot and Master Sarunai got the bed, Mike felt at home on the ship. The shipmates were really friendly, the food was decent since they made sandwiches, ate fish sticks, etc. Mike never did need to prove himself until one fateful day when Sarunai's advice would really come in handy.

Mike then heard a roar out at sea the next day and when he looked out, he could see that dark, puffy clouds were gathering together, the wind was picking up, the water was brushing the boat back and forth, and what's more there was even a heavy downpour of rain on the ship to make things even worse. Master Sarunai appeared from his quarters and said, "It looks like my training will be put to good use after all. You'll have to face this enemy on your own though son." Mike then asked looking out to sea, "Who are you talking about? I don't see anything out there, but some bad weather." Then Mike saw a giant sea dragon looking like a black plesiosaur and Master Sarunai then asked, "You were saying?" Mike then jumped on top of the ship near the captain's mess hall and the giant aquatic lizard rammed the boat with its giant head. Mike then jumped as high as he could as the dinosaur aimed for Mike and nearly bit him, but Mike grabbed hold of the monster's head and held on tight as it swung him around rapidly in circles. Then one of the shipmates dressed in a classic Donald duck sailor suit then let the whole crew know about this and said, "We ought to help the lad out. He could get eaten or worse drown if that won't kill him."

Sarunai then replied, "He's my pupil. Let his figure this one out on his own." Then as the beast roared and dived underwater, Mike punched its left eye as it came to the surface and then Mike kicked its bottom jaw. He then thought to himself as he tried to kill the monster, 'What am I doing here? I can't take on this thing here. I'm just a kid with some ideas. I'm no hero." Then Sarunai's advice came back to him, 'In order to protect your brothers you must be strong for yourself and to believe in yourself as well. Do these things I tell you and you will never lose in battle. You will never lose in battle.' Then Mike began to believe in himself as he nodded and punched the monsters eyes out and nearly fell off into the sea. The beast slashed Mike with his tail and as he fell the plesiosaur turned around to eat Mike whole, but Mike then took out a spare knife he carried with him on special occasions and slashed the monster's eyes, blinding him. Mike then grabbed onto its neck and slashed at it repeatedly until lighting struck the water right near the plesiosaur. Miles away, the crew noticed this and then it began to rain. They lowered their heads as a sign of respect thinking he died out at sea. Then as they began to head to their duties, Sarunai heard a cry for help and he replied, "Get a lifesaver. The boy's alive." The shipmate then replied, "I'm sorry pal, but there's no way a boy like that could survive lighting especially out at sea in this weather. He's as good as dead." Then even the shipmate heard this and as Sarunai gave him a look of 'I told you so' they threw a lifesaver out to sea and Mike sure enough grabbed it and was pulled to safety. Then the same shipmate asked, "So what were ya thinking lad? You could've drowned. Or worse, you could have been eaten by that creature." Mike then replied with a smile as he looked at his master and into his green eyes, "Because of him. Master Sarunai taught me that to be a stronger man and a good leader means to face your fears and never give up ever." With that the crew lifted Mike in applause and they headed down the stairs to the kitchen and as they did, Master Sarunai looked at to the sea just starting to come out of the storm into a nice warm morning and he said, "Oh my what a son you have. If only you two could see him now."

(This last part really gets you thinking, but I'll leave that for further speculation. Anyways, I am going to spend another chapter on Mike and his travels at sea and then three more chapters on Chris and his saga and then after that, every chapter fluctuates pretty much between all three boys so I'll make a sole set of chapters based on the events said in them. If that doesn't any sense, you'll see what I mean really soon!!)

(Next Time: Out at Sea.)

(Review.)


	10. Chapter 10

Out at Sea

Oct. 22, 1996. It had been over a good year and a half since Mike left Chris and myself. Heck it had been a whole year and nine months since our parents had succumbed to the deadly poison of malaria. What's more it had been a good five months since his training in Europe, and a whole month since he took his long voyage back from the continent across the Atlantic pond. My memory is a little foggy about Mike's adventures at sea, but I think they went a little something like this:

Mike looked out at the Atlantic on a crisp warm afternoon breather after his recent warm up with Sarunai. He saw the sun was beginning to set and blanket the sea with a covering of red colour and hue, as his master said, "We will arrive in America tomorrow. From there you will have to make your own trip back to Edmonton unfortunately." Mike then asked surprisingly inquisitively, "Why? Are you just going to leave me with nothing?" Master Sarunai then said, "Usually, if this were any ordinary day, I would smack you for betraying to trust bond we created a whole month ago. Now I can see even by this day coming to an end I have to tell you. I'm going for your brother, Victor." Mike shocked attempted to punch his master, but he just teleported behind him and held him at his neck. He then replied, "Ah, so the student still has much to learn about fighting." "You monster!! You mean you were using me to get to Victor? How could you? I trusted you? You said you knew my parents!" Sarunai then shook his head as he let Mike go and stared out at the sunlight with his arms over the railing. "How I wish I could tell you.", he replied. "Tell me what?", Mike began to wonder.

Sarunai then said, "I have left you a black suitcase with everything you will need to get back to Edmonton." Mike then replied saying, "If you lay as much as one finger on any of my siblings, I'll…" "Strike me? I know you won't boy. So don't push it. What if your foes were to gaze upon such vulnerability?", his master insisted. "Enemies?", Mike asked. "Of course my boy. Everyone has enemies. Children in a school have teachers, bullies, and the principal as enemies. Capitalism in the 1950s had communism. Even those cartoons you keep watching what are they called?", he asked. "Might and Morphin' Power Rangers?", Mike added. "Don't finish my sentences please. And yes, that's the one. Now listen, to put it simply, your brothers and yourself have been chosen by a greater power to be something more than ordinary. You all have powers that some beings have never even witnessed before. You for example have a special ability of planning four steps ahead of your enemies. Your brother Victor, from what I heard has used his mind for a lot of things. He has yet to face the darkness within though (since this is a month before Victor joins the Training Academy.)."

Mike then started remembering the days he spent out at sea while his master made another one of his long speeches. He never had to remember because he just guessed what he had said and made a witty reply to it. Mike remembered one day that Master Sarunai and himself caught two dozen flying fishes just passing by since they took a detour around the Caribbean then started heading North, since there were reports of icebergs floating by Newfoundland. Mike remembered how he used to play catch with some of the soccer balls that the ship had as well. Some of the first mates lent him some since they gave up playing in soccer leagues and decided to give Mike his shot at it. One day, Mike and some of the crew mates had an all out tournament for a pretend gold cup, which was just a fake trophy painted gold. Yet aside from all of this, Mike felt great about it. His team was the Mighty Boxers and after defeating the High Tight Scorpions and the Mountain Lions they soon came up against the last few of the crew mates. They were known in that single day as the Avalanche Bears. It would take all of Mike's fighting strength to overcome this new challenge to him and his team. They each got about a ten minute practice drill and then as the team huddled together, Mike then said to them, "Well you guys. This is the big one. I just want you to know, that win or no win, we will still be good buds." Although all of the crew mates were three and a half feet taller than Mike's three feet and a half size, they still felt compassion for his kindness and one of them, who bore a red mustache and always wore a Texan hat replied saying, "You have really touched us all Mike. We've met some pretty weird strangers, but only have met one good guy like you. We're winning this cup for you."

So it began. Mike and his other four teammates, including the big fat blonde man they had for a goalie were on the starboard side of the boat and on the port side were the black jerseys worn amongst the Avalanche Bears. They kicked the soccer ball to the left and a whole group of Mike's team ran after them, but the guy bounced it off his foot to his teammate to his right and he knocked it right into the goal keep no sweat. So far it was 1-0 Bears. Mike then huddled the team together and said, "Remember you guys. This is the finals. We can't afford any more mistakes like these." They seemed to understand, but in the end, they managed to make every single beginner's mistake in the book, all except missing the soccer ball. Mike then huddled the group together for the last time and he said, "This time I take the faceoff. You guys trounce the team on a wild goose chase and then I'll snag the ball right in the back of their field of view and do a classic 'Trojan Horse' trick. You got that?" They nodded and then they did exactly as Mike had told them to do. The big guy in white uniform to Mike's left ran the ball near a few crates of cannonballs and gunpowder and the whole Avalanche team closed in on him, leading 10-2 with only just six minutes of play left.

Then the ball was kicked to the guy's right and then the receiver's right and it continued like that for a while. Then Mike snagged it as the last moment and packed in a goal. They kept repeating the format for the next five minutes and tied it up 10 a piece for each side. Each team huddled together for one last plan of attack. Mike told his group, "Now we can't rely on the old trick we used to tie this game up. They've managed to catch on." Then one of his teammates said, "You'd think they would've been able to guess what we were doing after the fifth goal." Mike then grabbed the guy's lips despite his short height and said, "Anyways, here's what we're going to do. When the team gets a faceoff, they all run together in a huge line to distract their opponents. It's a pretty nifty kind of offensive technique I've seen some of the European soccer teams do. They lure the players with the ball and then they corner the player like a fly in a spider web. There is a weakness to it though. Only thing we have do is fight fire with fire. Once we make the same moves as they do, it'll confuse them and then we'll score on the rebound. Got it?" Then the group huddled their hands on top of each other and shouted 'Mighty Boxers!!'

Then, they got their chance. Mike and his team ran in with high hopes. They saw the formation of their enemies and did the exact same thing. Then Mike saw that the goalie was coming out of his post for some reason. He then pulled his team back to see what was going on. The Avalanche Bears grouped together as a single unit to trounce them all like a bowling ball against pins. Mike then yelled, "Charge!!" Then ran in like the Romans did upon Greece and blew their attack away, and as Mike kicked the ball, it seemed to be too high for a goal. Everyone turned to see the ball and its position. Some of the players ran back to stop it from going in. Yet just as it looked too high for a goal, it hit the top end of the post and fell straight down on the line. With ten seconds to go, it seemed as if it were going to be a tie (since it has to pass the line to be called a goal in this tournament.). Yet one of the Avalanche Bears tripped on a broom stick and fell to the ground knocking the ball into his own net because of the impact's vibrations. The Mighty Boxers soon cheered loudly and proudly. They even tossed Mike up and down a few times to show their gratitude. Mike then said, "Awwwww it was nothing." Then his master Sarunai appeared before him to award his team the trophy. He then said, "You have done well Michael. Not only have you led your team to a trophy, but you also proved your leadership in times of great desperation. It's because of your ability to think way ahead of your competition that you will one day see your brothers again."

Mike then asked in curiosity, "This was…" "Another test? Yes my son. I told the crew members of this ship to have this tournament not just so you could relax and get some exercise, but so you could also show me what you have learned.", Master Sarunai replied. "Did I pass?", Mike asked. "With flying colours. You have great destiny my boy. Although I cannot say what it is, in time you will find it and you will dominate it. Never forget though, with great leadership comes great danger and jealousy by those that lack it." Mike then heard his name and asked, "Huh, who what?" "Do you agree with what the risk will be when you arrive in America?", Sarunai asked. "Oh yes master. America is a huge place. I know that getting back to Alberta will be a long stretch, but I have a feeling I'll have to take this risk. Chris and Vic need me. I've been having some pretty bad dreams lately." Sarunai saw the sun go down for the last time together and asked, "About what my child?" "It's my brothers and I, speak of the devil. We were fighting this weird looking creature. He was pale white, wore dark clothing and spoke of Victor and myself looking like that of 'two lone warriors' he fought with in the past. He said that despite his defeat then, he'd vow revenge on us." Sarunai then said, "Perhaps it wasn't a dream, but a vision. I too have had that dream, but instead this creature was telling me that no matter what I did, I could never challenge his power. Enough about me though. What is important is that you get to Edmonton at once. It's very urgent my boy!" Mike nodded and said, "I will master. I will." They then took a look at the scenery of the ocean for one last time together before going to sleep. As the last day came to an end, Mike found himself in Boston, Massachusetts, where he said goodbye to Sarunai and took a train from Rhode Island across to Nevada three weeks later. He then hitched a ride on an apple truck to Montana and then snuck on board a plane from Montana to Edmonton.

He soon arrived and saw it was a sunny as it was when he left about two years ago for Europe. He suddenly felt an odd chill in spine. Almost as if it were foreshadowing a dark event about to happen. He didn't make too much of it and left the airport by a taxi using the money in the black suit case Sarunai gave him to Blue Quill (anyone in Edmonton will obviously know the place I'm talking about). It had been a good two years since his parents died in that same suburb. A new dawn was on the horizon.

(That last line of this chapter is very important. It basically explains the whole story in nutshell, which you will find out as to why when I get near the ending of it. After Chris' saga I'll only do two or three sagas per chapter of course, but they will based on the main characters (Mike, Vic and Chris) in their own individual chapter, since each chapter has been divided out into three ways based on each character's experiences. Note: there will be many crossovers from a bunch of nineties shows, through movies and video games if I can to the shows, video games and movies of the present. The line, 'Almost as if it were foreshadowing a dark event about to happen', is important since it will outline the next six or so main chapters of Mike, Vic and Chris as well and a possible connection to KH BBS in a subtle way. Stay tuned for more.)

(Next Time: Chris's Adventures.)

(Review.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chris's Adventures**

(I have decided in all honesty to make Chris's part rather small and just stick to a single chapter. This isn't because he is less significant but because this story has taken so long to create and also because there is so much to tell about these three siblings that I might have to just sum it up in some cases. So without further or due, here is another installment of the Perfect Trio. Note: there may be a little connection to the Legend Begins in this one as well.)

Oct. 10, 1996. Chris spent the past half a year trying to perfect his moves with his Sensei. They travelled to China and spent most of their time trying to teach him martial arts, how to be patient, and just how to harness his strengths and perfect his weaknesses. Yet every chance Chris had to prove himself, he ultimately failed. He wasn't in any way like Mike at all. He had no chance of being anything like Victor either simply because he was the last to be born and was still just a little guy compared to his seven and four year older brothers. Sometimes he even contemplated giving up and just calling it quits. Yet his Sensei never stopped and kept telling him to try harder next time. Even though it took two to three months and they still made little progress, and Chris beginning to lose his confidence, his Sensei never stopped believing in the little guy.

Then the day came when they headed back to Canada while making a pit stop in the North West Territories. Chris began to carve his name in a patch of ice in Yellowknife, of the Northwest Territory (NWT for short). As he did, his sensei told him to come and break a large block of wood he had in his hands. Chris ran for the block quickly and assuredly. He ran and ran and then smack. It didn't break and because of Chris's impatience he jumped up and down to try and relieve himself of the pain. "You must learn to harness your strength boy!", his sensei said. "I can't do it Sensei. Let's face it, I can't do martial arts. I've been doing the same move for three months and I haven't even broken once block." His Sensei waved his hand in the air which usually meant 'nonsense'. "A warrior takes pride in his patience and his ability to learn from mistakes. You have yet to realize your mistake." Chris then ran for the block of wood his Sensei held out and he kept trying again and again until the sun began to set. "It is getting late. We should head back to camp and we'll pick this up where we left off in the morning.", the Sensei said.

Later that night, they ate some grilled fish and ate seal as well (since up north there is an extreme delight in hunting seal as is the same for Newfoundland (Newfoundland's excuse instead of cold weather is just poor economics unfortunately.)) Chris then asked, "Sensei, how can you be so sure I can do this?" "How does one become a hero my boy? They have to work very hard. No one is born perfect." It became quiet and then Chris's Sensei then said, "How about if I tell you about the story of the first hero or rather heroes?" Chris nodded to this. Usually when Chris would sit inside their warm igloo, Sensei would always tell the greatest stories. Being born in a small village outside of Beijing he had heard of many great legends and folklore from Chinese traditions. He even heard of some European fairytales as well. He then began his story in a time long ago, before man journeyed out of Africa. (this next part may give away a little about the Legend Begins, but hey they're all connected so no big deal.)

A lone man known as the Thunder strike wielded a giant spear for the survival of his people and chased after a group of men on horses that smelt of death across the continent to what is present day Egypt. He fought many ruthsome birds that existed there and was assisted by two people in pre-medieval knight armour fought a sabretooth cat and rescued his love from a man who claimed himself to be a king. "They were probably really strong then?" "Yes they were. But not always. From all the legends I have heard, these two lone soldiers were a man and a woman. They also had forged new weapons of their own through their own emotions and had to learn how to use them in combat. It was never easy for them. The male knight at one point nearly gave up in his fight against a sinister evil that once existed and threatened to consume us all. Yet the female being in trouble as she was convinced him to go into action and defeat this terrible threat."

Chris then fell asleep as the Sensei watched over him and said silently, "rest my child. Soon you will have to prove yourself and you will need all the energy you can muster." The next day came and soon enough, Chris and Sensei were doing their morning laps, workouts, and Chris even took a whack at bashing the wooden block again. Yet there was still no luck. Instead though, a giant Polar bear being about twelve to sixteen feet high ran down Sensei and threatened to kill him. Sensei said choking from the bear's massive weight, "Run Chris. You must save yourself." Chris then said, "Not on your life man. I'm not leaving you. Get off of him you big lug!" Chris threw a stone at the bear and soon enough it turned its sights on the small fry of a boy standing on a foot and half compared to this monster. Chris at first tried to take the bear himself with his own two hands, but the bear slashed him away with his left paw scratching up his face. Chris then remembered what his Sensei said before he ran in again. He slightly had tears in his eyes being a small child that he was and from the cuts he got they were bad. Yet he still ran in with patience and as the bear lifted its stomach in the air, Chris aimed for it and blew it away on its back. The giant then ran away with its tail between its legs and Sensei then clapped as he said getting up, "Very good little one. You have proved yourself finally. We can now go home to Edmonton."

It wouldn't be long now. They took a decent flight they could back to Edmonton and they later on met up with Chris's new foster parents who would take him in of course to be their little bundle of joy. Before Chris said goodbye to his Sensei, he said, "Remember Chris. It never matters what the choice is to be made in life. What matters is that the decision made will utterly affect the people around you, whether it is good or bad." Chris nodded and then said his goodbyes to his Sensei. This was the last time he would see that man he saw as a second father to him. Seeing Sensei leave made him want to imagine what his father looked like and what he would look like when he grew up. Only thing Chris knew for sure was that soon enough he would see Victor and Mike again.

(A good ending to short chapter, if I say so myself. Obviously the Legend Begins has been mentioned a lot so you guys might know what to expect from this story. If not, then it might take you guys a little longer to see where I'm going with this. Other than that, from here on out, I'll be making a monologue kind of chapter about each main character and a couple (maybe three if I can) sagas about each character and their individual adventures. I'll also try to keep it in the right time frame as well since this is the beginning of their long lives up to creating and using the MVC around the universe. More to come stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Next Criminal Plan.)

(Review.)


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 1: The Next Criminal Plan

(I know this is a little weird. You might ask, why is this chapter one? Since technically each chapter I do make has two or three sagas each chapter will be a really long set of different stories all rolled into one. It'll be simple though to follow, and you'll find out why as it progresses.)

Now, here's my older bro's side of the story. His name is Mike as I just said in the beginning. From what I heard from him, when he left the army a while back, he was searching for a place where he could find Chris and me. It's been a year and then some since he was taken from us. That's when he met Shaw. Shaw of course was black and always wore that grey clothing you would were on a ski trip or something. Either way, he told Mike the only way to get by in life was to live life as a common "gangster" as he said it was. Mike could only think of it as being a criminal. He said it was the only way to live on the street. Mike then asked Shaw if he could personally follow him and take on some of his advice. Shaw agreed of course because he knew it meant he could teach him some secrets of fighting taking on other punks around the bad rough areas of Edmonton. Mike was ready for anything he could throw at him.

What he didn't know was that once he got involved in these criminal acts was that he would soon get involved in one of the greatest adventures of his entire life. Mike was thinking that Shaw was right and that he had to do something if he was going to live on the street. So he figured he would do as Shaw told him to do almost as if he was Mike's teacher. Their first mission was to steal a 5-karat gold ring from an old lady. Mike did it with ease and Shaw just said "meh… Beginner's Luck!" That's all it ever was from here on end till November heist to heist and robbery to robbery. Then Mike finally said that if he was so great that he should pull off one of the greatest crimes that the city of Edmonton has ever known. Mike told Shaw that the only he could trust him as a buddy and mentor was that he had to rob Mr. Governor's mansion of his gold. He said that he would have the last laugh, but Mike could tell by the look in his eye that he would easily chicken out. So Mike could tell that he would have to do it on his own.

So he set off to the most expensive mansion in the entire city: Governor Mansion. Mr. Governor's security was so high-tech and so complicated that only he could shut it off with a tongue, hand print, and number passwords. Seems impossible right? Wrong. Mike just remembered the army. When he was in training, he learned that even in the toughest of situations that there was always a way to come out victorious. It just depended on the situation and the mission. I wished I learned something like that. I could've avoided so many of my enemies' traps. So anyways, when Mike came to Mr. Governor's golden safe he pinpointed everything about the lock and he got the gold but before he left he set off the laser alarm in the living room.

The police were there in a matter of minutes. It wasn't long before the cops had the entire place surrounded. They even went to the trouble of calling a few F.B.I. men to come in as well to personally bring the fugitives into custody. Thank gosh he managed to escape in time. What he didn't expect was that Shaw had turned against him. When Mike showed him the gold, he tried to rob me of my profit of stolen goods. So then it began. Mike faced off against his own teacher. He had Mike on the ropes at first, knocking my lights out every time. However, Mike somehow felt as if Chris and I were right by his side fighting with him as he rose up and took Shaw down. Mike slowly knocked his lights out blow by blow. Then Mike had him pinned on the ground. His last words were "Finish me off man. You have a lot to live for. Reach for the stars and you just might have what it takes to save us all." So Mike did as he said and finished him off with one fatal blow to the neck. Mike couldn't believe it. It was almost as if Shaw wanted to be killed for some apparent reason. So he ran away and tried to forget about this entire experience. He pondered about it for a little bit, but back in those days, you had to simply put stuff like that behind you so as to keep your vulnerability at an all time low.

However what he couldn't understand was what Shaw meant by reaching for the stars and saving "us" all. It was all too weird to even comprehend from what Mike told me. In some cases, I wonder to this day whether or not Shaw had actually taught Mike anything about being a good fighter. A lot of the adventures he personally had himself were bizarre and out of this world. A lot of them weren't that pretty to discuss either, nor even use even when in context. Not to say mine weren't at all surprising or challenging either as well as Chris's personal biography, but Mike for sure had his own little stories to tell of course.

(So there you have it. A new beginning portion since this is officially chapter one of The Perfect Trio. The biggest reason why I have had some second thoughts on this being posted up this early in production, but I may be able to do something in the future about the length of the story. As I have stated in past chapters, each main character will have two to three main sagas (some may involve crossovers with videogames, movies, t.v. shows, etc.) either way this is going to be quite a story in my point of view. Stay tuned.)

(Next Time: The Power Rangers.)

(Review.)


	13. Chapter 13

Jurassic Park

(For those who were expecting that this would have been the Power Rangers chapter as I would have possibly made it to be, things have come up and I'm just gonna get to the point. I'm changing this chapter to be that of Jurassic Park instead as hinted by the title.)

Mike had taken some time from his crimes with his teacher to go and explore his world, yet he got more than he bargained for in the end. Since he was so good at his crime sprees, he decided he would head on a helicopter as well to expand his horizons and his ideas as well. Little did he know that the helicopter he was on would lead him straight to an unchartered island off the coast of Costa Rica. Hours went by and soon enough found himself on an island. Since Mike hid himself in the underneath the seats of the helicopter (since he was really thin and small and could fit quite easily) he managed to sneak out extra quietly and take a couple of things as quick as he possibly could. That is until he was discovered by a man that looked like an odd Harrison Ford look alike, but in old timey tacky pants and with a red checkered shirt on. The man asked, "What do you think you're doing there son?" "Snatching a few things I guess…I take what I can to get by.", Mike replied. "Well isn't this fantastic. Not only do we got ourselves a stowaway, but we also got ourselves a pickpocket too.", the man replied. "What's all the commotion in here Dr. Grant?", said an older man coming towards the helicopter towards Dr. Grant and Mike. "Apparently a kid managed to get by all the plane security and inside our cargo hold, what's more he's taken a lot of jewelry. Search him and you'll see.", Dr. Grant said. An hour went by and soon enough, Mike and the old man as well as Dr. Grant went inside a jeep that was labeled Jurassic Park and soon enough drove up past a huge road surrounded by jungle to a tall gate that had the same name: Jurassic Park.

Mike was astonished and being the small kid that he was at the time, heard of a place in the news called Jurassic Park. He then asked, "Is this place really Jurassic Park?" "Why yes it is my boy. Excuse me if I say this but you seem a long way's from home and your parents haven't reported anything about you have they?", the old man said sitting next to Mike. "No they haven't.", Mike lied. "In any sense though, welcome. My name is John Hammond. This fine fellow sitting up front of us is Donald Gennaro…", John said. The man gave a slight wave and smile as he turned his head to face Mike and then turned it back to the front. "…What might your name be little one?", John Hammond requested. "It's Michael sir. I was pick pocketing you guys so I could get enough money to see my brothers again. We've recently been adopted by separate foster parents and we rarely have been able to see each other.", Mike continued to lie. "Well all is well here my boy. In fact if you want you can come on our grand tour of the park.", John Hammond said. Mike's eyes perked up as he said this and couldn't wait to explore Jurassic Park.

As they travelled inside the park they reached a clearing and they soon got out of the jeep as well as Dr. Grant and a woman riding in the same jeep with him did so and they heard stomping around the grounds. They looked to their left as did Mike and he started shouting, "Cool!!" as he did a Brachiosaurus appeared from the large dense jungles of the island and appeared to be grazing the fields and trees around it just as the entire group got out to investigate. Dr. Grant started talking about the Brachiosaurus and its unique characteristics since he was astonished and surprised as was the Dr. Sattler, that lady Mike soon found out who she was. As the giant took a bite from the leaves of the tree it stomped the ground hard after pulling a huge chunk of leaves from a nearby tree apart and collapsing on the ground. "Amazing.", Dr. Grant said in awe. "Well we got the T-Rex at thirty miles per hour.", John Hammond continued. "T-T-rex.", Sattler said in shock. John Hammond nodded as she then said, "You said you got a T-rex."

Dr. Grant rushed over as quick as he could when he said this and said, "Say again." "We have a T-Rex!!". Even as John Hammond said that, Dr. Grant nearly collapsed on the ground from all this intense shock. "Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler…welcome to Jurassic Park!", John continued. Then as this happened they saw even more species of dinosaurs from Brachiosaurs to Iguanodons drinking from a nearby lake and even Dr. Grant talked of them moving in herds Mike couldn't hear him since he had his attention caught by the fact he was in a park surrounded by dinosaurs. He ran in circles as his mind blew him away at this excitement and simply enjoyed himself in this new attraction. Moments later, Dr. Grant asked, "How'd you do this?" "I'll show you.", John replied. Less than a half hour away, they headed into a small dome like structure that was the park centre and they headed inside for a bit of an explanation. Mike on the other hand just headed to the dining room to have something to eat as Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, John Hammond and the other adults went into their board room for an official tour of the 'dino-making process' as Mike told us it was called. Mike had his fill of lunch and waited patiently for Dr. Grant and the others to come back. 'Man if only Vic and Chris could see this.'

An hour later, Mike went with them to an electrified cage where a cow was getting taken up and slowly lowered into the cage for something. "What are they doing?", Dr. Grant asked. "It's lunch time of course.", John replied. Mike then asked, "What are they going to do to that cow?" "That's what I'd like to know.", Dr. Grant went closer ignoring John Hammond's comment about how there was fish for lunch to eat. As they headed up the stairs to the electrified cage, Mike saw what he never thought would happen in a million years. The cage rattled itself and a huge amount of violent shaking happened as there were the cries of a cow being attacked and a series of velociraptors' cries of attacks on the beast as well. Mike's smile slowly dropped as he heard this and then Dr. Grant asked, "Not what either of us expected, huh?" Mike shook his head as Dr. Grant said this and pretty soon after a few various conversations with a professional hunter from a park in Kenya, they headed back to the same building where Mike had his lunch and waited patiently again as the adults discussed their thoughts.

Later on, Mike met up with a couple of John Hammond's grandkids Alex or Lexis Murphy and Tim Murphy and after some introductions they left on their way to the tour of the park. Yet Mike felt a strong sense of overtiredness come upon him from all the hours of flight and whatnot and soon fell fast asleep in the jeep that Tim, Lexis and Donald Gennaro were in as well. Hours went by and a thump awoke Mike. He heard rain and wind howling across the island. He saw Lexis and Tim looking a couple of cups of water at the front rippling from vibrations in the ground. "What's going on?", Mike asked. "What's that thumping?", Lexis asked. Some more thumping noises happened and even Donald Gennaro was awakening and he said, "Probably the power coming back on." Then moments later after looking around the park for the commotion they saw a pole with a chain just shaking in the wind tussling air of the storm. Then Lexis asked, "Where's the goat?" As she said this a ripped off leg fell from the sky and landed on the top of the vehicle. As this happened, they looked up and saw a T-Rex munching on the goat that Lexis mentioned and Donald left the vehicle running for the restrooms across from the T-Rex exhibit. Mike then said, "Idiot. Mark my words he's not gonna get far." Then the sound of fencing getting ripped down was heard and then stomping noises as the same giant behemoth appeared free from the cage and roared loudly to find a 'meal'. What's even worse Lexis took out a flashlight and shone it right out looking signaling for help. Mike then said, "Turn the light off. He's coming this way!!" She didn't listen and the giant nudged at the vehicle as Mike closed the door and headed to the back seat of the jeep. Soon enough the T-Rex bounced the jeep a bit to investigate and then it closed in on the window next to Lexis as the light dimmed its right eye Mike then opened the door behind them and then got them to slowly try and sneak out, but the T-Rex smashed through the window and tried to eat Lexis.

She screamed, "AHHHHhHHH!!" Mike then said, "Hang on you guys. I got a plan." Luckily for Mike, he snatched all kinds of stuff and he had himself a handy red backpack with all kinds of stuff and one of those things were tranquilizer darts. He shot one at the T-Rex near it's left cheek and as it roared Lexis got out of the jeep, but the T-Rex was about to rip the jeep apart and reach for Mike Tim and Lexis. Fortunately though, Dr. Grant appeared outside and used a flare to get the T-Rex's attention as it watched where his hand went and soon the T-Rex followed the flare right to the cage again. Unfortunately, Dr. Malcolm, the chaos theory expert of the trip that was in the jeep with Dr. Grant used a flare and Dr. Grant then yelled out, "Lose the flare!! Lose the Flare!!" Yet even as he did the monster followed him towards the restroom and as the whole place got smashed, Dr. Malcolm fell unconscious under debris and Mike saw Donald in the washroom or what was left of it get devoured by the T-Rex.

Dr. Grant ran on over as he asked Mike, "Is everyone here alright?" "I think so yeah.", Mike replied. Then before they could get away the monster of a T-Rex arrived back near their position at the edge of the cage and Dr. Grant looked down and saw a wire that they could use as a rope. "Nice and steadily, we're going into that cage. You hear me you guys.", Dr. Grant said. "What?", Tim asked. "You're going to have to trust me on this. Not a sound and don't move." The T-Rex stared at them and then back to the jeep as it was completely destroyed and stomped away to the south of their position. Then as soon as it was clear, they headed for the wire and climbed into the cage to get away. Yet as they did climb to the bottom, they saw the jeep fall straight flat into a nearby tree as they heard a loud roar and more stomping come about. "Seems like somebody has a lot to talk about.", Mike said. Surprisingly, Alex, Tim and Dr. Grant laughed at this as they climbed down into the T-Rex cage and into the dangerous portions of Jurassic Park.

(This will be a two part section and I plan on doing only one tv series, movie or what not for each character for now since it is only the beginning of the story still. There's more to come as it progresses. Stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Escape from Jurassic Park.)


	14. Chapter 14

Escape from Jurassic Park

When we left Mike and the others off, they had just escaped the clutches of a massive T-Rex and climbed into its cage where it roamed temporarily and soon enough headed up a tree nearby to where the car they used had fallen as well. As they were climbing the tree, Tim said "Oh man, I hate trees!!" Mike then thought to himself as he was the first one to climb up, 'To think I used to do all kinds of drills just like this back in that military camp in Europe.' As they finally reached the top, they saw a huge heard of Brachiosaurs as Tim pointed them out and Dr. Grant said, "They're singing." "If that's singing, I don't want to know what they do when they're mad.", Mike replied. Dr. Grant then said to Mike, "You know something Michael, dinosaurs aren't necessarily bad. They're just doing what nature calls them to do. Dr. Hammond and his research team though just didn't think of the consequences first though." Then Mike, Tim and Lexis huddled together next to Dr. Grant as they tried to get some rest. Dr. Grant felt a sharp stinging pain in his back pant pocket to his left and pulled out a velociraptors claw as Mike asked, "Where'd you get that?" "It was during one of my fossil digs, and being a paleontologist I get to decide of course what to keep and what to give to museums and other places for further study."

Lexis then asked, "What are you going to do now that you won't have to pick up dinosaur bones?" "I don't know…I guess we'll just have to evolve too." After a moment of silence Tim asked, "What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Mike then said, "You got us on that one." "Do-you-think-ey-saurus (not sure if that was exactly what he said)." Then Mike and Dr. Grant laughed a little bit at that joke and then Tim asked, "What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?" Dr. Grant then said, "You got me." "Do-you-think-you saurus rex.", Tim replied. Some more random laughter occurred as they finally lulled themselves to sleep. Mike being the first to doze off, didn't hear Lexis' comment on the dinosaurs coming to get him, but heard a strange voice in his head say: "Sept. 1, 1997. Your new adventures alone await boy: not just for you…but for your brothers as well. You only have two more months before that day…so be careful lead on with a strong heart, wise yet clear mind, and strength of a thousand men…you will need it. For on August the first of 1997: a great disaster will occur. Something, that not even you nor Victor or Christopher can prepare for."

It was soon morning as Mike, Dr. Grant as well as Alex and Tim awoke to the sound of a brachiosaur feasting on the branches and leaves of the tree they were in and even as Mike heard Lexis scream at the idea of it coming close to them and Tim as well as Dr. Grant giving it a few leaves to eat as well, Mike then thought about the dream he had and soon enough they were on their way down the tree and into the jungle again. An hour went by. They soon rushed past a huge valley of the island which seemed to be surrounded by a few tree clumps in different spots and the huge walls of the canyons and mountain that surrounded the valley. As they did Mike overheard a bit of Tim and Lexis' conversation and he caught the words hacker out of it just as Dr. Grant stumbled onto a bunch of dino eggs. He picked up one of the cracked eggs and asked, "Do you know what this is. It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding." Mike then said, "I thought they only used girls instead of male dinosaurs." A brief moment of silence as Dr. Grant stared at Mike and Mike said, "What, I listened to a bit of the tour while I was sleeping." "Anyways, to answer that one Mike, they used frog DNA in their processes and some West African frogs have been known to known to spontaneously change sex in a single sex environment. Malcolm was right. Look.", Dr. Grant said. They all then looked at the ground where there were footprints, most likely that of some herbivore species since the paw prints where square shaped and slightly triangular in size. "Life found a way."

They found themselves in a clearing of the valley climbing up the various grasses that surrounded the area and all of them, including Lexis and Tim and even Mike, who was trained for such hardship, who were panting from hours of walking. Dr. Grant noticed a herd of two legged dinosaurs running from the top of the hill as they stared on ahead and Mike asked, "What do you make of that? Something must have spooked them." Dr. Grant then said, "Anyone know what that specie is?" Tim said, "Oh I know this dinosaur. It's uh…ummm…AA…AAA… Agalyminus (I guessed on its spelling.)" "Are those meat eating…meat a sauruses?" Then Dr. Grant noticed them flinch quickly towards their view and as they ran he said, "They're flocking, just like a flock of birds evading a predator." Then Tim slightly panicked and smiling said, "They're…They're flocking this way." And soon enough they ran for a nearby log and hid behind it as they noticed the dinosaurs dash over the log and to farther points of the valley area just as Mike, Tim, Lexis and Dr. Grant jumped over the log and noticed the same T-Rex that nearly had them for dinner rush out from a nearby set of brush chomp down on one of them and Mike just clenched his teeth at the sight of it. Dr. Grant then said, "I bet you three won't look at birds the same way after this trip. Come on let's go, keep low and follow me." As he said this Mike then thought to himself, 'Lucky Vic and Chris weren't here. This place keeps getting weirder every time.'

They soon came to a giant twenty foot long fence at the top of the meadow that read: Danger 10,000 volts. Dr. Grant threw a stick at the fence and nothing happened as he said, "I guess the power's off." Then he touched the fence and made a loud yelling sound as if he were in pain Lexis screamed loudly like a cow getting slaughtered in a meat house. Then as he stopped Mike and Tim laughed at this display of humor as Lexis said, "That's not funny." Mike then said, "You kidding me. That's hilarious." Then Dr. Grant wiped off a snarky grin he had on his face and then tried poking his face through the fencing as he said, "Well maybe we could…" then Mike pulled out a pocket watch he received in the army and cleared his throat as he cut through the fencing in a matter of minutes and they soon rushed through the gaping hole he made and in time too since they heard a T-Rex roar coming from the valley below them. They soon found themselves back inside that same small dome like structure which was used for a lobby area at the time and Dr. Grant took the kids to the buffet table as he said, "I'm going to temporarily be gone a little while. I'm going to find the others. Mike, I want you to take care of Lex and Tim for the next little while, okay?" Mike nodded at this notion and remembered that he never had to do this before when he was in the army, but accepted nevertheless as Dr. Grant left them to feast on some jello and other goodies on the tables. Moments later, as they started eating Mike eating his toast noticed Tim staring at Lexis as she started to panic and then they turned around and noticed a velociraptors poking its head around the translucent dinosaur background walls of the buffet room searching for food.

Then Mike said, "Don't worry you guys I know how to handle this. You get to the kitchen. This could get a little ugly up in here." They then ran for the kitchen and soon enough two six feet tall velociraptors rushed inside the room and yelled as Mike took out his trusty pocket knife and a sword he stole from a museum back in Edmonton from his backpack. The raptors rushed right to him from the sides as he got scraped along his arms and dropped his pocket knife and then rolled along the ground picked it up as one of the raptors shot its claw just mere inches from his stomach. Then Mike took the sword and chopped off its hunting claw (that one claw that sticks itself out to kill its prey) causing that raptor an extreme amount of pain and soon enough the other raptor rushed right towards Mike for a little revenge and as it was about to lay its mouth on his neck, it heard a banging noise coming from the freezer inside the kitchen. 'Lex and Tim, what are you guys doing?' Then Mike jumped on the raptor he injured and chopped off its head as it collapsed from pain and bled all over the red carpet. Mike almost puked as he said, "Yuck!! Dinosaur blood!!" Then he remembered the other raptor heading for the kitchen and saw Lex and Tim walk out confidently as he asked, "Where's the other one?" "Locked up in the freezer.", Tim said with a smile. Then Mike heard the door smash down as Lex and Tim ran to the door to the buffet table and Mike said, "Watch out, I got one of those raptors real good over there." Then the raptor from the freezer ran towards Mike and bit his arm as the boy stabbed the dinosaur's right eye blinding it. It then let go quickly as Mike saw his own blood and said looking at it in pain, "Now you're dead meat buddy. Nobody makes me bleed my own blood unless I say so!!" Then Mike tackled the dinosaur and punched it in its nose the raptor rolled over onto Mike's stomach as it prepared to pierced its killer claw into his stomach, he then stabbed the dinosaur's leg and Mike then got bitten on his leg as he stabbed its nose with his pocket knife and ran for the door. The raptor then took five steps backward to the kitchen and jumped high in the air as Mike ran for the door and tripped over the same dinosaur body he killed and as he collapsed the sword pierced right through the velociraptor's stomach and through it's back as it yelped in pain and collapsed with its killer claw yet another few inches from Mike's stomach.

Then as he rushed outside he saw Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler right in the lobby area they noticed two more raptors surrounding the area and them as well. Even though one of the raptors jumped right at Dr. Grant after cornering them, the same T-Rex that came after them chomped on the lead female for the pack of velociraptors and threw it to the ground as the other jumped on its back and tried to bite the T-Rex's neck with the huge behemoth trying to rip it off its neck. Mike then said, "Cool dino-fight!!" Then Dr. Grant said with a gun in hand, "I suggest we get out and fast." They all nodded and rushed out of the building and into a jeep where Dr. Hammond and Dr. Malcolm where waiting for them. As they all entered the jeep, Dr. Grant then said to Dr. Hammond, "Hammond…after careful consideration I've decided…" As he jumped in the jeep after Mike did so, he continued, "…not to endorse your park!" Dr. Hammond agreed so as he said, "So have I." They then drove off to the helicopter pad nearby the park and as they all got in Dr. Hammond took a good long last look at the park that could have been as Dr. Grant pulled his right arm and took him back to the helicopter. Mike soon arrived home as well on June 28, 1997 only a mere month before he killed his teacher, Shaw. He had bruises and cuts, but all ended well. Dr. Grant then took a good long look at the kid as he said to him holding his shoulders and bending down on one knee, "You got the makings of a great man in you, kid. Anyone who can kill a raptor at that age has potential. I hope you find your brothers some day. I know I'll be rootin' for you." Mike nodded and smiled as he said, "Thanks Dr. Grant. Take care." Those would be Mike's last words to Dr. Grant for a good long time until 2001 when they would re-meet, but under different circumstances.

(A good saga I should admit and only the beginning for this story. That dream Mike had near the center of the chapter is a foreshadowing of course for Victor when he kills a 'hero', one of the hardest and most despicable things one can do of course. I'm not going to give anymore away, but stay tuned for more. Victor's portion of the story is coming up soon.)

(Next Time: Great Minds Think Alike.)

(Review.)


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 2: Great Minds Think Alike

(For those of you about to read this chapter the following content may be unsuitable for those who aren't into this kind of serious shtick so I'd advise not reading the top portion of the chapter or this one at all to be honest. So other than that enjoy.)

While Mike went on to make millions of stolen cash and goods, I later on became the world's most cunning murderer. I murdered tens of hundreds of people worldwide without shame, pity, or remorse ever since I killed the Spies. I told them I did my mission right and when we were caught (due to Mr. Spy's failure to detect a security camera), He ordered for my execution so when I had a fit about it he started to attack me. So I took a knife and stabbed him. He fell so hard on the wooden floor of his bedroom that Mrs. Spy went to see what the matter was. So I took some rope I found and strangled her. After seeing the damage I had caused and only being a little child at the time I didn't know what could have made me do such terrible things. But then I remembered about Darkness and his wicked despicable ways. He was still trying to find a way into my mind, even if it meant I would become a villain in order to do it. I told the butlers and the mistresses what happened and they were shocked yet they didn't call the police. They told me "Go now and never talk about this again. You are now a murderer and a criminal against the law." So I did as they told me to do. Somehow inside I started to change. On that same day too, I stopped smiling. It was too dim and naïve to be taken seriously. I was cold and hungry for days. I searched for scraps to eat and something to drink every day for the next month. Luckily it was April and it wasn't anything to be concerned about at first since I just started my killing spree. Yet what I didn't know what that Darkness was still lingering about in the shadows of the streets I walked in Edmonton. I turned away any foster help that came my way as well as the month progressed into May.

It was as if I was becoming a whole new person. One that wasn't nice or good at all, but one that would forever be cursed by his tormented past. For the next two weeks I felt the urge for death and despair in the lives of people and yet I didn't know why. That's when it happened. I met the next person who would lead me into the life that I know and cherish mostly. One day, I killed the cashier at a local 7-11 in the downtown area of Edmonton because I had to pay for gum and a magazine I stole a few days ago so I knifed him in front of at least 10 people. That's when I knew life was going to get tougher with the police on my tail that is. So as I left the store, a purple figure with black hair appeared in front of me. He appeared in a purple smog and his eyes were dark and cruel like a snakes. He said to me, "Well done. Well done. You really are cold and heartless. I like that in a human being." I replied in curiosity, "Who are you?" He replied saying, "Why the name's _**Devil **_my confused friend." (He's called Devil because of his devil/human appearance; he looks a lot like that devil character from Teken Tag Tournament and the Teken series of course.)

It was as if he saw me before. "First off, you're not my friend. I just saw you as I'm coming out of 7 eleven. Second, how in the heck do you know who I am?" He looked at me with a grin and laughed. "Don't you get it? When you killed the Spies a month ago I automatically was summoned from the depths of Earth to see what happened." I looked away with shame a pitiful look. "It figures. No wonder you know who I am. So I guess you're going to call the police, eh?" He again looked at me with a grin. "On the contrary. I want to help you become one of the most evil people on the face of the universe." I didn't know what to expect. So I agreed to go and do as he said. In exchange, he treated like I was a brother to him. We left Edmonton the next day of May 21, 1997 to a beat up abandoned warehouse outside the city where he said the police never searched for any suspects at all. We had a big future together on our hands. What I didn't know was whether I could trust Devil or not. Only time would tell.

(Dark I will say that this chapter is. It is also leading up to a special chapter that will chronicle Victor's time with Devil. I won't give too much away again, but they head on off for a land in which one year is only like one minute on Earth. More to come yet so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: A New Trail Begins.)

(Review.)


	16. Chapter 16

A New Trail Begins

(For this next chapter I would listen to Son of Man by Phil Collins from the second paragraph onward to the second last paragraph since it does give some outline as to Victor's harsh, but accomplished training that he will go through.)

For the next three months Victor spent his time lifting weights, doing pushups and practiced punching which he wasn't very good at of course at the time being only a mere foot tall and scrawny. Devil looked at the little two foot punching bag he gave to Victor and saw it was barely even scraped, but Victor was panting after a rapid overdose of exercise. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are supposed to aim for the neck. That's one of the easiest places to get a man and make him beg for his life. Now then, go run some laps and we'll call it a day.", Devil said. Victor then panted as he asked looking about the huge demonic world around him with its floating rock pillars and brick-a-bract he then asked, "Why do I have to do all of this again? I do have imaginative powers you know." "The Ultimate Five will anticipate that boy. They know their enemies powers right when they see them and they will stop at nothing to defeat a boy like you. Now let's try this again. Laps…now!!" Victor then set himself on a course of training that would reshape his life since the Training Academy.

Victor had been taken to Draenor where he would spend a whole year in, but in Earth time it would only be two months back home. The world of Draenor as shown in World of Warcraft and Warcraft III was a mere joke to the real thing. It was a dark creepy place. There was fumes all about the area and Victor had to jump twenty foot cliffs and such just to be trained enough and even then with his powers Devil had to assist him occasionally. As Devil picked Victor up one time he said to him, "If The Ultimate Five were here right now, they'd eat you up for breakfast right now!!" Then came few moments where he would use his powers to aim electricity at a target with a bulls-eye on it. He could only get it just two rings underneath it and Devil of course had to use his devil breath to show a proper hand eye coordinating movement and blasted the target with ease each time. "Hand eye coordination is key to any great assault boy!!", Devil yelled as Victor cowered on the ground on his knees. Devil handcrafted a swimming pool 20x35 feet and Victor would practice swimming and such, but was struggling a lot to which Devil would cover his face with his right hand and shake his head. "You gotta glide through the water like a fish, not like a damn pig.", Devil retorted. Even as Victor lifted some of his weights as well in this Hellish wasteland Devil charged orders at him to keep going and going quickly and quickly.

Victor did as such and eventually there was progress. For starters he surpassed his teacher in his running abilities and managed to get home in time for dinner each time. In the same swimming pool Devil handcrafted he did superb on his frontcrawl, he could hold his breath for a long time, and was a naturalist at his agility. Devil nodded his head and a smile, which had been shown since his first encounter with Victor at the 7-11 had been brought to his face. 'Such talent, with any luck and skill that kid could set me free from this horrid curse.', Devil thought to himself. Victor began to lift weights that no 7 and three quarters year old kid could do like him at his age. He could lift over six times his own weight, his kicks were impressive and smooth, and to make matters better in his favour, he developed a good appetite for Devil's cooking which he didn't at first. Devil made all kinds of professional Japanese cuisine cooking, sushi, croissants, succulent desserts, roasted turkey, and delicious steamy roasted pot ham with a side of fruit salads and the occasional veggie sidedish that Victor and all kids his age hated (yuck….brussel sprouts included).

Victor then did his punching exercises and made a punch so well developed and powerful that the he blew his punching bag to smithereens. Devil then said as he did this, "The punch was a little off the top of his head and your targets will anticipate that and make it your weakness. Other than that and your back crawl in swimming needing work, you're making good progress. Let's head home. I'm ready to hit the hay." So Victor and Devil headed back to their camp site which was just a red tent with a dragon's head for a symbol on the sides and a campfire just five feet from the tent and their sleeping bags. Victor and Devil ate chicken that night and a side of potatoes and 'Mac and cheese'. He ate heartily and enjoyed each bite that he mustered up into his food. Yet Victor saw his master looking at the stars in the sky and curious as to what he was thinking he swallowed the last of chicken and threw the bone across to another floating pillar. Devil didn't even flinch so Victor asked, "Nice night isn't it?" "Yeah sure is.", Devil replied. Victor then said twiddling his thumbs two minutes later, "That was some good food you made." "Thank you. It's nice to see some people appreciate good cooking. The Ultimate Five for sure won't give you the time of day for a potty break.", Devil said. "I was wondering how do you know these guys anyway?", Victor asked. "Because they were masters at one point in time. I was trained in the same way you were, but I had no imaginative powers to help me out and unlike me, they didn't give me anything to eat nor to drink. I had to find my own food and shelter. When I finally accomplished my goals and dreams and left them for good to do business with the world, they grew furious. They challenged me and lost. They also vowed revenge at any cost too, which is why you're here. With your powers and my training skills, you could easily defeat them. Tomorrow you will get your chance to prove yourself. May as well go to sleep early too, we got a big day ahead of us." Victor nodded as Devil put out the fire and went to sleep. Yet Victor looked at the night sky and saw a very large heart shaped moon as well as a scattered amount of clouds blowing in all directions. Then he saw an old man in dark clothing along with a red armoured man rising up towards the moon and in a quick hurry. Victor then thought, 'I got a bad feeling about that, yet I have no idea why, but somehow it is giving me a vision of things to come. Who's Captain Hero?' Even as Victor thought this, he collapsed in his sleeping bag and was out like a light.

(That of course was a brief cameo of Kh BBS of course and the last words in Victor's thoughts are very significant to his future as well: Captain Hero. I know it isn't an original name, but I wanted to keep it simple since this is just the introduction still. I will try to keep more and more of stuff like this coming in all my stories, but I don't know how much time I got on my hands. Still more to come.)

(Next Time: The Ultimate Five.)

(Review.)


	17. Chapter 17

The Ultimate Five

As Victor slept soundly in his sleeping bag, Devil arose and saw that the sky had turned unusually cloudy and red (even for Draenor). It was an omen of terrible events to come. Devil felt a cool breeze penetrate the red claw symbol of his yellow tent and himself as well as he arose and took out a black bucket of cold, icy water. From right next to the campfire that he and Victor created the other night. He tossed it over onto Victor's passed out head as he awoke from drowning in cold water he yelled, "Hey!! What's the big i…" Devil crossed his arms and Victor stared into his cold dark purple eyes. He knew the time had come already. "It won't be long now. The winds tell me they are on their way. They should be here within an hour.", Devil remarked and tossed him Victor's clean white shirt and blue shorts to change into.

After an hour showering himself with what was left of the cold bucket of water, eating breakfast, packing up his sleeping bag and changing Victor found Devil staring out into the abyss of Draenor as red dusty winds blew past him, scraping him with their molecular structural damage (sorry for the science buzz. I'm in chemistry, so sue me). Victor ran towards him and stood beside the demon as he tried to see what Devil was looking at. So far all he saw were yellow clouds far off into the giant dark abyss. "You can't see them because you only have your regular naked human eyes. I can because being a fallen angel I can see great distances and all. I have to in order to carry out Satan's demands." Victor then asked, "Devil…is what I'm doing right?" "What do you mean by 'right' Victor?", Devil asked in response against the harsh winds. "It's just…I feel that killing people is beginning to corrupt me. I don't know if I can do this." Devil smacked Victor across his face as he said, "You listen well boy…Those beings won't give you mercy. If you show them any sign of weakness, they will use that against you. I saw that fight the other night. You saw it too, the old man with the dark aura and the red armoured man beside him. They were heading towards a giant heart shaped moon in the sky…I could sense his power. Yet even his power I noticed was similar to yours. Like he was your friend."

Then Victor asked, "How do you know that?" Devil responded, "I saw you and that other child, Torahne little under a year ago at the Training Academy together. I saw your true power and decided to make you my apprentice. It was the only way to make your power that much stronger, so you could protect yourself." Victor gasped hearing this and his eyes began to water. Devil looked away from the boy to hold back his care and said, "Your naivety is going to cost you your life if you don't suck it up. So get ready now, they're here." In the mighty distance, just under a mile, the Ultimate Five arrived: a single white polka-dotted being in a barrier arrived and split into four other beings, one green, one blue and yellow, one red and purple, and one black. They had no faces and their bodies resembled that of Frieza from Dragonball Z. The white polka-dotted being said as they came just within five feet between Victor and Devil, "So the traitorous Devil has arrived and he's got a little infant to help him. Hahahahaha!!" Devil growled at that comment as Victor said, "You leave him alone!! He's my friend. He understands me and listens to me. He's like a brother to me." The white polka-dotted being laughed again as he summoned a giant hurricane to swallow up the boy, but Devil sprayed it with his fire breathing abilities. Devil rushed forward to the white polka dotted being as Victor faced off against the green and blue and yellow beings. The blue and yellow being slashed Victor's shirt and his chest four times and the green one kicked Victor's tiny stomach as Devil slashed the red being with ease and killed him. Yet the white polka dotted being zapped Devil with his extreme powers and blew him away as the purple being rapidly punched him and uppercutted him five thousand feet into the air.

The black being came in on the scene on a spiraling tornado towards Victor and engulfed him inside a barrage of swords and spears. The poor boy was getting defeated as he cried out for Devil, "Help me!! Somebody…help me!!" Devil hearing his cries telepathically came to Victor and dispersed the winds as he destroyed the wind and clashed with the black and purple beings at the same time. Devil then thought to himself as the purple being zapped his legs and the black being engulfed the demon in black flames, 'Victor…use your powers of the mind. It's the only way to defeat the white polka-dotted being. If he is destroyed, the Ultimate Five will cease.' Victor fell from the sky as the winds dispersed and the blue and yellow being grabbed Victor and punched Victor brutally as the white polka dotted being said resting in his barrier, "Silly traitor. After all these years of hiding, this is the best you can give me. You haven't even begun to witness my power!!" The white being summoned a giant two headed red serpent from the dark abyss and it hissed so loudly, the land was shaking from the vibrations. Victor having remembered his brothers, Mike and Chris then thought to himself, 'There's no way I'm going to lose to a bunch of silly guys in odd colours.' He then grabbed the fist of the blue and yellow being and pierced through his stomach and killed him. As the green grabbed him and zapped his spinal cord with his right hand Victor smacked his faceless head and threw him at the giant serpent that swallowed him whole. Devil then broke free from the black being's flames and dispersed them as the purple being headed towards Victor and clashed him move for move. Victor jumped high into the air and he did so too. Victor punched him three times to which he intercepted each fist. Even more so, the purple being dashed towards him and sliced a piece of his stomach open causing some blood to rush out his skin and onto his shirt. Victor in the verge of tears and throbbing pain gripped his bleeding stomach and then imagined a white barrier around himself and blew the purple being away into the serpent's path as well.

The serpent swallowed him whole too and slithered towards the white polka-dotted being as he then said, "Fine then. If you won't obey me, then you shall suffer too snake!!" The serpent was dissolved with one snap of his fingers as the white polka dotted being sat crossed legged and cross armed in the barrier of his. Devil then sliced the black being in two and killed him heading off towards the white polka-dotted being as well as Victor did. Yet they were stopped in mid air and thrashed against each other by the being's control of gravity. "Silly beings. Did you really think you could defeat me, me, the master of all in this world and the next?" Devil then said struggling in his pain, "I'd rather die a free demon, then a slave. I suffered under your tyranny to work and work for what? Just to get abandoned in the middle of a fight with a massive scorpion. You never cared about me Hysteria. You only cared for your Arian domination of the universe like all others before you." Hysteria then said confidently laughing, "Yet I hold your precious lives in the balance. I can also sense your little secret weapon's powers too. He can wield his mind like a sword and destroy like a god. He will need more than that I'm afraid to beat me though." Hysteria continued to smack Victor and Devil against each other that is until Victor said, "You're a coward!!" Then they were in mid-air again.

Hysteria leaned in closer to the shy quiet boy and asked, "What did you say?" "I said you're a coward Hysteria!! Any bad guy can just randomly finish off an enemy. But where's the true honor in that. You won't even be remembered for anything like that if it's short and easy." Devil looked at Victor who winked at him from the side and Hysteria said, "A smart idea young one. You have learned a great deal I see. It seems that I underestimated Devil's training. Alright then very well. We shall have a duel: one on one. Should you defeat me you are free to do as you wish and live. Should I win I will make Devil wish he was never born. Is it a deal?" Victor nodded as Devil did so in kind and Devil thought to himself, 'So the games begin. Be careful Victor.'

Then in mid-air Victor was healed to full power by Hysteria as he said, "It's only fair after all." Then He disappeared and reappeared behind Victor. Before the boy could think, he was grasped in his strong right arm at the neck. His neck was squeezed hard to relieve any air from entering and a massive punch sailed him across the landscape of Draenor and then the being teleported towards Victor and sliced him up with his claw like hands. Then three kicks to his stomach occurred and he launched him down towards a giant pillar of rock and smashed it hard as Victor collapsed on the ground. Devil thought to himself as he stood there helpless because of the purple barrier blocking his way, 'Come on Victor. Remember your training!!' Hysteria grabbed Victor by the neck once more and said, "A pathetic child. I can't believe I had trouble over a measly little child. I am invincible!!" Then a tiny chuckle came from that little beat up boy. Hysteria saw blood on his lower lip and said, "Why do you laugh I ask? You are moments away from death itself, no possible way out of a fair deal, and you have no hope. You humans above all else are weak little spineless cretins with no hearts!! So why do you laugh at a superior like being like myself?" Victor just smiled as he said, "Tell me why!!" and as he launched his right claw like hand towards Victor he grabbed it with ease as Devil smiled with confidence and Hysteria began to feel fear for the first time ever.

"You are a spineless being Hysteria. I admit my people are not perfect. Heck we don't even deserve a lot of stuff we have like life or even a home. Yet we are given the opportunity to do so because we have that choice. Our hearts are our strength, not our muscle or our brains. You feel fear because you don't have a heart. You don't have any passion nor any self respect…", Victor said as he punched him into the air and began to summon a beam of light like the Kamehameha, but from above his head instead of crouching his arms near his right hip like the Z warriors would do in years to come (this is before Dragonball's history of course let alone DBZ). Hysteria yelled in fear, "AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH!!" Then Victor said to finish his statement, "…all because you took pride in superiority and your power. You don't even have a friend in the world or universe. Say goodbye jerk!!" Then with one launch Victor sent it to Hysteria and to make it even more powerful, he penetrated the beam and put his right hand in the form of a fist as he reached Hysteria and smacked him in the face as he disintegrated and dissolved into dust. Then the blast disappeared into a ball of smoke as Victor fell from the sky and Devil pierced the barrier open to rescue him. With one great catch before he hit some spikes just below the abyss Devil flew high into the sky. Victor then asked before he went out cold, "Did I do good?" Then a thud on Devil's left elbow occurred as Devil responded, "No. You did fantastic. You are now an official villain. But most importantly…" He said as he stared at his gentle face and stroked his hair, "…you're my friend, if not my best that is." Devil then flew Victor back to his home in Edmonton, Alberta of Canada just as the sun finally set on that day of Draenor's history. It would be the beginning of many conflicts for Victor, let alone his siblings.

(I made a tiny reference to KH BBS as you guys may have seen, Dragonball Z to which my story's structure is a lot like in terms of sagas, and Warcraft being the location of the fight. Each character has their own unique tale as has been expressed in each chapter, but significance will vary in each chapter as you'll see in future chapters.)

(Next Time: Chris and the London Explosion.)

(Review.)


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 3: Chris and the London Explosion

Chris left his Sensei with glad remarks and hopes for finding Mike and I. However that never lasted long from what I heard from him. One day, he found himself eating ice cream from Baskin Robbins when he saw a dragon like figure come out of a building just downtown as it blew up. He told Chris to come with him. Confused, but not afraid, Chris went with the mysterious figure.

Chris then asked "Who are you supposed to be?" The figure responded saying, "I am one of the most dangerous arsonists and the most wanted in bombing buildings." He then said, "My name is Bowser. You've probably heard of me before haven't you?" (His name is Bowser because of the due fact that he looks like a dragon and also because he is Mario's rival in all of those Nintendo games.)

Only thing Chris knew then was he wasn't going to waste his time with a low life like him. It was just plain and simple: this guy is trouble. So then Bowser offered to train him as an arsonist. Chris at first disagreed but later on when he saw people make fun of the way he looked he got mad. He got thrown in jail but then had an attempt bail hearing arranged by Bowser. (No surprise there) Bowser again asked, "Will you come and help me blow up stuff with me? It'll be worth your while." Chris was disgusted by his pleading. "Go talk to someone who cares!!" Bowser slowly turned and walked away. He then turned to Chris and said, "Look, I may not be the answer you're looking for, but I do know you're serving at ten years for aggressive assault. Only thing I would have to do is pay the ransom for you and you're my responsibility." (Obviously I'm making this kind of law shtick up even with the Youth Criminal Justice Act in Canada, it wouldn't be that harsh, but it still is just a story so yeah.)

Bowser again turned and headed for the door. Chris thought of his chances doing well with the bunch of drunk and smelly hobos sitting next to him. He quickly asked, "When is the bail hearing?" Bowser smiled happily. "Glad you could see it my way." Together Bowser and Chris went on to London and spent their time in L.A. along the way where they met two detectives that were just beginning their adventures as well that would shake the world as we know it. Bowser shortly explained that he once worked at BBC two months ago and was fired for showing a taping of a cobra killing a baby. So Bowser wanted vengeance. "The trick is to act like you are one of them. Never show any inch of suspicion. It blows your cover every time." Chris then took the bomb from him and wrapped it in brown packaging paper. "If this involves both of us, why aren't you going in?" Bowser looked at Chris and shook his head. "Oh dear, naïve Chris. Haven't you learned anything at all? I used to work here and they have me on tight surveillance. If you go in they won't even know you exist, excluding the person you give the package to." So Chris went in. So far so good. He travelled up about four or five floors before he was told to get off and head to a door that was labeled 'Security Management'. Then a fat, bald Security guard patrolling the area caught him and asked where he was taking the package. Chris said to Mr. Robins. The Security guard kindly offered to take it to him and Bowser knew this was his chance to get Chris out of there. Chris knew there wouldn't be any time to just get back into the elevator and just jumped outside the window. Bowser caught him in a giant fireman's net and they hid behind a trash can as they awaited the results. In seconds the building was incinerated. Bowser laughed and said, "Hah. Who's laughing now?"

Bowser took Chris home to celebrate their first bombing together. Bowser scratched the boy's head as he said inside their new abandoned hangout in Old Strathcona of Edmonton's oldest parts of the city, "This could be the start of something special between us boy. I can see it now: Bowser and Chris, masters of all Arson and Disguise acts." I don't know how much money in damages those two had cost Edmonton, but I do know this. It would be a long three months before any of us would see ourselves again. It was already heading into June of 1997: summer would begin, but with some very interesting turn of events.

(Chris's story with Bowser is a very different kind of journey all on its own, but has a little more significance as you'll see with the chapter lengths and whatnot. The next chapter may even surprise you a little as well so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: Rush Hour.)

(Review.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Rush Hour**

Bowser and Chris soon made it into L.A., but not the L.A. that we know of back on Earth. From what Christopher learned from Bowser, (also from what Mike and Victor would also learn from their new experiences as well) is that there were many worlds in the universe with life and people just like them. Chris changed his clothes to that of a red shirt and green shorts before they left, just in case of hot weather as Bowser described it. This world would be no different. As they arrived through means of Bowser's red oval looking rocket, they arrived in a warm, sunny, exact version of Los Angeles, California: Prime City. As Bowser and Chris strolled down the streets they met a few shady characters here and there and Chris said looking up at his master, "It sure isn't the friendliest place I've seen. Not that I've ever seen a friendly place." Bowser chuckled and said, "You think this is bad, just wait until we get further downtown. Now that is where all the major crime is. Now be on the lookout for a black man in a dark pair of clothes and he's got a light beard covering his face." Now of course Bowser and Chris were at the same airport coincidentally where they also saw a black guy waiting by his black car picking up an Asian man coming off the plane and Chris pointed to him and said, "Is that him over there." Bowser nodded and said, "Let's go." Moments later, Bowser said "reach for the sky man." The black man heard this and said, "Say that again?" "Reach for the sky man." The black man turned around with a smile and said, "Bowser!! You sly old dawg!!" Chris noticed Bowser hug the guy with a smile and he turned to Chris and said, "But please, where are my manners? Chris, this is an old friend of mine. He helped avenge the death of one of my closest associates, Boo. This is Detective James Carter, L.A.P.D." James then said, "Oh boy, at least one good thing's come out of this day. Now let's go…" The Asian handed him his stuff, to which Carter said, "No no no, you put your own shit in the back. I am not a sky captain. I'm F.B.I. you understand?"

He turned to Bowser as the Asian got in the car and said, "I'm sorry 'bout all this, but I am just having an extremely rough day that's all. I've been assigned to pick up this guy, Inspector Lee's what the captain called him, instead of going after the kidnapping of a little girl." Bowser nodded and said, "Little girl?" "Oh yeah, it's been all over the news all day at the L.A.P.D and all across the city. I could be on this case too, but no I had to get assigned for this guy instead." Bowser then nodded again and asked, "So where should we meet up to discuss the latest kidnappings?" Carter then said, "Why hell you guys can just trail us from behind see. It's all good. You got a car right?" Bowser then said, "Dang it. I forgot my Mercedes is back home on Earth. Better rent, you guys go on without us and we'll catch up." Carter nodded and slowly drove off while waving back to Bowser to which Chris asked, "If you're an arsonist, why would you help a random guy out you met years ago then master?" Bowser said, "He's an old friend. Regardless of what crimes I have committed, there always has to be time to help your friends. That's why I'm helping you find your siblings of course. I made that promise to you along with taking you out of prison too." Chris nodded and then moments later they drove on off following James Carter and Lee, who were already two minutes ahead.

They soon arrived in Chinatown where Carter was already starting his investigation talking to a drifter looking guy handing out brochures on all sorts of odd stuff named Lucky. Chris and Bowser soon arrived moments after. "What's yo and your gang of Asian friends talkin' 'bout these days? You know anything about a kidnapping?" The guy responded, "I don't know nothing." "How bout for forty five dollars, you understand what I'm sayin'?", Carter asked. "Alright…I'll tell ya this I don't know about a kidnapping, but I do know a guy's buyin' up a bunch of firearms, explosives, and he's startin' some kinda war or something…" "What's his name?", Carter asked. "I don't know his name…for forty five dollars I don't know his name.", Lucky responded. "For forty five dollars you better tell me something." Bowser then said, "Lee's not here is he Carter?" Carter stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Oh hell no!! Can you guys check the east side, I'll check the west side?" Bowser said, "On it, let's go Chris. We got ourselves a chase."

Bowser and Chris hopped into their rented classic red Ferrari and sped on off through the east side of town and Chris asked as Bowser blocked off the lower end of a hilly side in town, "Whacha doin'?" "I'm making a stakeout. Only cops are allowed to do this, but years ago I earned a badge helping out Carter in a case to repay him for avenging Boo's death." Bowser pulled out his classic gold police badge that read: Certified Official Police. Then above a sign that read: Hollywood Bowser said, "There's that short Asian man that was with Carter." They rushed up as fast as they could bypassing a bus to notice him jump onto a red truck carrying supplies and then onto and inside a white RV. Chris shook his head as he said, "That guy knows his stuff doesn't he?" Bowser grabbed Christopher slightly aggressive like and they rushed across the street through hordes of honking and traffic as Chris asked, "What are we doing?" Bowser answered tiredly, "We'll cut him off around the other side." Then they saw James Carter hijack a red motorcycle and rev on off to them. "Hop on brother.", Carter responded and thus they drove on off to catch Inspector Lee in the back of a yellow cab.

After dodging heavy traffic they cornered the car and Carter told Inspector Lee to get out of the car frustrated. "Didn't I tell you to wait by the duke?" The cab driver yelled, "What do ya think you're doing?" "Hey this is…mind your own business man this is…" then Lee grabbed the gun from Carter quickly and surprised him as Carter said, "Woah easy now, I just wanted to know where you all was going that's all." Then another gun clicked as Bowser pointed Lee and said, "Drop your gun, now!!" Lee then said, "It's alright, I'm a police man. I was telling him how to take a gun from a suspect." An hour passed by as they conversed about this and Carter said, "You full of shit!" "Not being able to speak is not the same as not speaking. You see I like to talk, I like to let people talk who like to talk, just to see how full of shit they are.", Inspector Lee replied. "What the hell did you just say?" Bowser broke them up as he said, "Listen, I know this may sound farfetched on my part, but maybe we could check up through town for you know, some odd things out you know. There's bound to be some bad whooping going on uptown anyway. I should know, I'm an arsonist." Carter then said, "You're lucky I don't arrest people like you since you're out of town. Alright man. If you see anything, let me know. I gotta have a little chat with Kungpow boy here." Inspector Lee and James Carter got in the black car and drove on off south. Chris then said, "What a strange pair those two are?" Bowser got into his Ferrari rental and said, "We got no time to lose. Let's roll." They drove on off further downtown and investigated downtown as they did they interrogated a couple of black men in baggy pants and trashed up sweaters as Bowser raised on of them against the wall of the back alley they were in, he said, "Tell me what you know, or else I'm gonna rip your throat out!!" The other guy hitailed it out of there and the guy Bowser held said, "Alright, alright. There's been some odd activity in Chinatown. One bad ass guy coming out of Hong Kong buying up explosives, firearms, you name it." Bowser then asked, "Can you give us a name?" "That's all I know man. No one in town knows this guy's name. He's like a thief in the night." Bowser dropped him and as the guy ran off, he grabbed Christopher and they ran off as Chris asked, "So where are we headed to now?"

"To Chinatown. Something doesn't add up. We were just there, yet I didn't see no odd activity." Chris then said, "Well not everyone can be seen out in broad daylight you know." Then Bowser stopped as Chris said this running about the streets of L.A. (Prime City of course still) and said, "Of course. You're a genius Chris!! Why didn't I think of that? Where else now would they go I wonder. It'd be pretty hard to handbag all of that weaponry." Then before they could even ponder that question, they were attacked by a bunch of asian men in black suits. "Of course.", Bowser responded. Then they ran off to face their opponents. Chris, learning some of the martial arts from his time in the North West Territories, punched a guy so hard in the chest, a rib actually cracked. Bowser blew fire onto the five guys headed to him (since he is a dragon after all) and Chris jumped above two guys headed towards him and smashed their heads against each other knocking them out cold. The last three ran off scared. Bowser then said, "The trail is fresh Chris. They know we're onto them. Now all we gotta do is find Carter and get back on this case again." "But where would he go? He could be halfway across town by now.", Chris asked. Bowser then responded, "Chris, I know Carter like a package of m&ms and I really like m&ms. To find Carter, all we gotta do is think like Carter." Then without saying a word, Bowser threw Chris into the back of the Ferrari rental and drove off cutting off the guy in a green car in front of him.

Less than a half hour later, they James Carter with a stack of food in his hands (Bake and Bean Burrito and a taco I think from the movie) coming out of a broken down mini-mart. Bowser then said, "He got away again?" "Got away again. Not even cuffs got him either. I even got him at the steering wheel of my car." Bowser then said, "Let's get going then. Chris and I found a good lead after beating the snot out of a bunch of Asian fighters." Carter then said, "Wait…you mean…" "Yup. We've been on a bloody wild goose chase for God knows what. Chinatown's hiding something pretty good. Now where's Inspector Lee?" Carter then said, "How the hell should I know? I mean all he said was…the Consulate. We better hurry. It's the big mansion across town. It's about a half hour drive from here." Bowser then said as he got in the car, "I'll pay for repairs on the car if you like." "Yeah yeah, let's just go. For all we know there could a hoedown with Lee right in the middle of it." They zoomed on off again just as nightfall was starting to come in clear view.

They arrived at a large brick mansion where as they went inside Carter had some rough talk with the head of the FBI. The Head of the FBI was a mean rough looking blonde man, in a light blue shirt and a dark blue jacket and pants and he had the look in his eyes that made you want to hate him from the start. Just as Bowser, Chris and Inspector Lee arrived with the Consul, a call came in. Carter picked up the phone and the FBI before they could do anything bugged the phones and put on their special gear to hear the call. "Yeah this is FBI…Hold on let me get a pen…okay cool." "_The drop off will be made at mid-night tonight. The amount will be fifty million dollar.", the voice said. _"FIFTY MILLION DOLLARS?!? Who you think you kidnapping, Chelsea Clinton?", Carter asked. "_I want the news currency no more than fifty million.", the voice continued. _"Alright fifty million cool cool…twenty million in fifty…twenty million in twenty…okay ten million in ten. You want any fives with that?" After some odd unpleasantness, the phone was hungup and the FBI head's right hand guy, being a tall guy, mustached and bearded in a beige looking suit then said, "We got it. 620, South Broadway downtown."

Bowser then told Carter that he and Chris would see if they could warn people in the area to flee the streets immediately since Inspector Lee said he had a bad feeling about that place. Sure enough Bowser and Chris went to an old abandoned green apartment building and climbed up the overhanging stairs. They went across a huge dirty floor and across a wooden path clearly not finished yet and waited. Chris asked, "Why are we just sitting here? I thought we were going to tell people to flee." "You ask a lot of questions for a kid your age. You see I told plenty of people the word while you were listening into that police call. I figured this would lead to a trap and before you ask how I know, I am a humble expert being a villain and know every trick in the book. Now listen closely, when I give you the word we'll dash forward and help out Inspector Lee and James Carter.", Bowser replied. Before Chris could ask, an explosion occurred and soon enough coming from the same dark back alley they took was a blonde Asian man and Inspector Lee following right behind him and James Carter behind Inspector Lee. They climbed up the apartment and then the blonde Asian threw an axe narrowly missing Inspector Lee and just moments before potentially (but not actually) hitting Carter it smacked dead straight into a wall.

Bowser then said, "NOW!!" and both him and Chris threw on a homing device smaller than a flea onto the guy as he tripped on the narrow wooden block that they were all standing on and he just ran on by. Lee then asked as his ran towards them, "Why'd you let him get away?" Bowser said, "I wouldn't cross the bridge if I were you…" then Lee's foot broke through the wooden block and Carter was racing right behind him and as he did Lee said, "Carter…stop…" "Hey Lee…what the hell are you…", Carter replied. Then the whole block cascaded down with all four of them to the bottom. A black 70s looking car almost ran them over as it raced by and Carter attempted to blow it sky high, but only manage to damage the back of it and the back window as well. "Dear God I think I broke my shins. Who was that dude you were chasing?", Carter asked. "His name is Sang. Because of you three he got away." Bowser then pulled out a primitive tracking device and said, "I don't think so. While you guys wasted your energy chasing a simpleton like that, we managed to get him when he tripped on the wooden block above and now we can follow him where ever he goes. The best part is the tracking device we planted on him is so small and unnoticeable; he won't find it until he goes for an X-Ray, lord hope it doesn't come to that." Inspector Lee nodded as did Carter as he said, "Well Lee, looks like you owe my friend an apology. He's been helping us the whole time and this is the thanks he gets." Inspector Lee nodded again and said, "I'm sorry Bowser, Christopher." Chris then said, "Just call me Chris. It's easier on the tongue that way."

Then as Inspector Lee and Carter arose from the dirty back alley ground Carter asked, "So what now then?" "Well once again, Chris and I could go find some more dirt in the east side and you guys do what you can to find a name of this guy. He's obviously still in the Chinatown; maybe Chris and I can corner him and bring him in. It won't be easy, but we gotta try.", Bowser replied. Then once again they split up and headed their own separate ways. Bowser and Chris decided to check high and low throughout Chinatown, but still no leads. Then Bowser said after an hour of searching, "This is ridiculous, how in the heck can you hide an army of super trained Asian fighters and firearms with no trail. Even for me this is baffling." Then Bowser heard his name and sure enough Inspector Lee and James Carter arrived back to them in Carter's black car. "He's at the Foo Chow Restaurant", Carter replied as Bowser and Chris got in their rental car and drove off with them. Give or take less than ten minutes they arrived at the place, but Carter and Bowser told Chris and Inspector Lee that they'd all have to just scope the place out, better to be safe than sorry in the long run.

Carter turned on his radio and low and behold it was the song 'War' that was playing on the system. After less than a minute of singing, Carter said, "Hell you know nothing about no war." "Everybody knows war.", Lee said. After less than a few lyrics of singing Carter then said, "It's ain't you all, it's y'all." Lee then said, "Y'all'." Carter said it a little louder now, "Y'all'." Carter a little frustrated said, "You sound like a karate movie. Y'all." "Y'all.", Lee said again. Then Carter tapped his chest and said, "Say it here with some soul. Y'all." "Y'all.", Lee responded. "Y'all.", Carter replied. "Y'all.", Lee also replied. Then Carter and Lee broke out into a brief dance about singing war all the while Chris and Bowser listening and watching. Chris then said in some embarrassment, "Wow, what just happened?" Bowser then said, "Don't mind Carter Chris. He was like this long before he even became the top dog he is today. He told me himself he was a free spirit." Chris then thought to himself, thinking of his siblings, 'Man freedom. I wonder how Mike and Vic are doing? I haven't seen them in a long time and it almost feels like a lifetime.'

Then Carter and Lee went towards the Foo Chow Restaurant as Carter went inside and left Lee his ID and gun with him, Bowser said, "Chris and I will circle the back alley. Maybe we can catch 'em off guard and get them by surprise." Lee nodded and as they dashed towards the back alley and out of sight, Chris smiled as he looked at Bowser and he asked, "What's so funny Chris?" "This whole time I thought you were a really bad guy, but it turns out you're a softy inside that turtle shell of yours, Koopa King.", Chris said. "First off, you only call me by my name, Bowser, it's more formal that way. Second, I told you. Carter's an old friend of my mine. If it were that one case he took, I'd have burned his butt sky high back at that airport." Chris then thought to himself once more, 'If you say so, I know you're just trying not to admit you have a soft side.' (Bowser wouldn't literally be like this, but of course as he said, if it weren't for Carter avenging Boo's death, he would have burned him good, like he's tried for years to do so to Mario.)

Then they heard screaming and a white van pull up so Bowser hid Chris behind a green dumpster and said quietly, "I'm gonna tag the van. Don't move." Bowser did as such with Chris doing as he was told and planted the device on the van, just as an Asian man with a short mustache holding a little girl ran in and closed the door shut. Then as the van drove off a tall white man in a dark blue/black suit of his own, possibly in his sixties was right next to Bowser as he said, "You have a lot of nerve interrupting my plans." Bowser then held him by his neck saying, "Where are they going Juntao? That's right I know you're name. Fifteen years ago. You killed an associate of mine. Remember Boo?" The British man, Juntao then said, "He was getting too close to things that he should've never been looking into." Chris then appeared right behind Bowser and Juntao said laughing, "A child? You must be quite the parent aren't you my old enemy?" Bowser then said, "Over forty years of hard cold history and you act like you're such a big shot. Well guess what. I have enough proof to put your butt in prison…" Then Juntao said shrugging, "Go ahead. Who will they believe a dragon in a turtle shell from miles away from another planet with a child in his possession, or a well renowned man of honesty and close relations to the Consul?" Bowser dropped him to the ground as he ran off and Bowser said, "We'll meet again you crook. Mark my words, you won't hear the end of this."

Bowser and Chris then found Carter and Inspector Lee, but were taken back to the Consulate's house across town on the far end of the west side by the FBI for further questioning as to their involvement in tonight's incident, as the entire Asian gang got away from the Foo Chow Restaurant with the girl and the drop off failed as well. The Head of the FBI then said to Bowser, "Carter's pretty much a wet match in a dark cave and I don't want anything to do Lee, but the results you have done Mr. Bowser is it?" Bowser said, "It's Bowser." The head continued, "You have grave potential. I want you to finish this case off and make the ransom." Bowser shook his head and said, "Not unless you put Carter and Lee back on the case. With all due respect to your squad, you have no chance against the likes of Juntao." The Head of the FBI said, "Fine then, it's a shame you have to go so soon. Now tell me one thing before you go, who's Juntao?" Bowser stopped dead in his tracks as this happened and over looked his shoulder noticing that same man he saw in the back alley. "Why don't you ask your buddy there Thomas Griffin? He knows plenty about the character." As both Chris and Bowser walked out, the Man ruffled his tie and said, "Well, shall we?"

Surely enough Bowser grabbed Inspector Lee before he got into a blue van headed for the L.A. Airport and James Carter and took off in the rental Ferrari. Bowser said as he pulled out a dark pair of sunglasses, "Now listen you two. I know things have been said and what not so I'll just cut to the chase. So what if you two made a couple of mistakes in the Foo Chow Restaurant. Who cares? Why don't I tell you about Boo for a second? He was a loyal man to me. He did all the work that would've taken me forever to do, he got killed by Juntao because of stolen goods he was using from my kingdom of firearms. Boo almost busted him, but was killed by his henchmen before he could place cuffs on him. Now he has a little girl that is in trouble. Are you gonna walk away from this now, or are we gonna kick some arse?" Inspector Lee looked at Carter as did Carter to Lee and then back to Bowser as Lee said, "I guess it's settled. Let's go get Soo Yung back." With that Bowser roared as the car roared on off into town.

They headed towards a large glass museum later that night where the newest Chinese exhibit was opening and over a thousand people were inside getting a front row view over a large red carpeting and behind all of that was a giant fountain. As Chris, Bowser, Carter and Inspector Lee went inside the large museum, someone from above knocked out Chris with a baseball bat. When he came to, that same blonde Asian was there pointing a gun at Chris' head and prepared to blow it off. Chris also noticed Carter saying, "You don't wanna do that man. For god's sake he's only a child." Sang laughed as he said this and almost pulled the trigger, but Chris elbowed him in the chest and scratched out his eyes, leaving a bloody floor on the top floor of the building to clean up. Sang grabbed Chris and Carter couldn't get a good shot on Sang, but Chris then back flipped him and he fell to floor. Carter was about to pull the trigger on his gun when Chris smacked him in the face and shot him with a gun Bowser gave Chris. Carter looked at the child with some fear and said, "Damn…what has Bowser been teaching you?" "He's an expert at this kind of stuff. I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do when confronted with danger." Carter then ran down the stairs with Chris and soon enough found Inspector Lee up the stairs with Bowser and Thomas Griffin a.k.a Juntao. Bowser was beating the snot out of him and then he grabbed him by the neck and was prepared to let go of him. He then said, "Go ahead…do it. But I bet your little friend won't respect you for it." Bowser looked at Chris and then he resisted and said, "You're not worth it Juntao. Fifteen years of tracking and I still can't kill you." Then Bowser threw a brown suitcase full of money into the sky and it slowly fell into the fountain, ironically catching on Juntao's tie and taking him down into the fountain as well. "Woah…you know he dead!!", Carter said. "Carter…help me. Do something!!" Bowser then said to Chris, "Grab the red curtain next to that Buddha statue Chris, Carter. It's a long shot, but it might work." They nodded and grabbed as quick as they could. Bowser jumped from the top floor of the building and just made the floor crack a bit when he landed on his feet. Then they quickly grabbed the curtain and managed to catch Inspector Lee in the nick of time. He kissed Carter and then Carter said while pushing him off of him, "What the hell you doing?" "I was just being polite.", Inspector Lee replied. "Well next time be polite to my nuts!!", Carter replied.

Hours passed, and Bowser, Chris, Inspector Lee and Carter were at the airport. Carter shooed off the FBI after they attempted to make him an FBI member, and he was about to board the plane to China with Inspector Lee. He shook hands with Bowser and said, "Well old friend…I guess this is the end for this adventure. Peace." Bowser then said, "I may have my reasons for being an arsonist, explosives king, you name it, but I always keep those loyal to my side. You should do the same Chris." Chris looked to Bowser as he said this and nodded. They all said their goodbyes and as Chris and Bowser were heading home, Carter said, "Hey Chris…" The small boy turned to face him. "Take care of yourself man." With that Bowser and Chris continued off to London England, to get Bowser's supposed revenge on the BBC.

(As had been mentioned before, there was a lot going on with Bowser and Carter which is why he wasn't arrested or anything of course because of the fact they had an old friendship in the past. In a way, other than family, this is the theme of my story too: friendship. I won't go into too much detail, but the next few chapters may be dealing with some dark issues. I haven't decided yet. More to come so stay tuned.)

(Next Time: A Clone gone bad.)

(Review.)


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 4: A Clone Gone Bad

Mike also became fond of cloning himself so he could split his work in half. He could take twice the amount of money as he could carry. It took him many times to get the money he needed. In fact he needed to go exploring in the United States and abroad as well to find what he was looking for. How he could afford all this you might say? Well let's just say he took on a lot of favors to do all kinds of errands for people, some of which voluntary. Contradictory to the fact he was stealing money by making a good cause out of this, he still didn't have the money he needed to get the equipment needed for primitive cloning. It would be a good while until July hit that things would start to click. I don't know what had happened on the day he started the cloning process, but the only thing I know is that when the process ended, Mike's clone was very different that what he hoped for. When his clone appeared in front of him, the clone automatically thought of Mike as his enemy. Another thing Shaw taught him. "When you are on the streets, trust no one." Apparently the clone Mike had so hoped would aid him in Earth's takeover soon turned against him in defiance. It gained every little detail about Mike's attitude and his every ability to fight and take enemies down like he could. Almost as if they were twins. With his mighty fists and timing, Mike, as the clone called himself, slammed the original Mike into the wall and used a smoke bomb to make his escape. By the time Mike found out where his clone went to he was long gone.

With that gone terribly wrong Mike decided to just go on and find Chris and me before anything else went terribly wrong. Mike searched and searched but never got any success. He looked for Chris and me everywhere. However, he didn't have any luck whatsoever. So Mike decided to go and think in downtown Edmonton. As he passed by people, he saw them in tears and crying about something. That's when Mike saw the news report. They anchor people reported in tears and crying that Captain Hero, the greatest hero Edmonton has ever known, was murdered by none other than Victor Nazarevich who 20 minutes later collected 100,000 Canadian Dollars. 'Guess I'm not the only one with a criminal record', Mike thought for a moment. They also reported from London that they found the CEO of BBC, Charles Liberal, was lying dead outside of Buckingham Palace which is currently on fire. The suspect is a small kid who likes playing Nintendo. 'Chris, you too I guess', Mike thought again. That's when Mike thought of it. Where was the best place in the world where we hung out at a year ago and before our mom and dad died? The old house was so clear in sight. It lay straight ahead in a place called Blue Quill Road. It was one of the oldest houses on the entire street corner. It was one of our favorite places to just go and relax. One the way he met up with an old buddy. Shaw appeared out of nowhere and explained that his lucky poker cards saved him under his clothing prevented injury or death to his spine. He also said that he was a teacher that was an expert on bad guys. He taught people like the Joker and a guy we never knew about till we were in Calgary, Frieza. So they fought again, but this time Mike had a weapon in case there was funny business happening. It was long, but in the end Mike finished Shaw by throwing the knife at his heart. Mike then continued on his way to Blue Quill.

(You could probably ask this: How is he getting the time to do all of this you might say. Well Mike in this story did have a lot of time on his hands before he went to Jurassic Park and did some stuff as well before he actually got home to Edmonton. In other words, as was said in the chapter he earned a lot of extra money here and there for all sorts of stuff. In real life, my older bro did do a lot of stuff for extra money, obviously not for cloning, but for things he did enjoy. As the next chapters will show you, Mike had to go through some pretty sticky situations just to get that money. My next chapters will be Terminator 2: Judgement Day and an episode from the Simpsons.)

(Next Time: Who Framed Krusty the Clown?)

(Review.)


	21. Chapter 21

Who Framed Krusty the Clown?

Before Mike had created his clone, he went on a long journey that would take him across two separate worlds (this one before Jurassic Park and another after Jurassic Park). He learned of other worlds in a very mysterious way. Since he was hiding out in an abandoned house down in Sherwood Park, he spruced it up when he was still with Shaw for a brief amount of time. Mike also had a new change of wardrobe surprisingly at the time and wore a brown pair of slacks oddly enough, a white t-shirt and a black pair of Nike shoes from way back when in the late 90s that were a popular brand. Now Mike of course wasn't the guy interested in a change of clothes since his parents passed on, but he figured he would try it anyway as a way of preserving their memory and in hopes of meeting Chris and Victor again soon. Mike sat down from a hard day of earning money (for the possibility of cloning himself) and decided he would watch some tv. Yet what he didn't expect as he flicked the button on his remote was that he got transported to a world far beyond his own. As he arrived, he saw the world was all cartoony and the people that walked by, biked by, or drove by were yellow skinned and as he looked at himself and his hands noticed he too was a cartoon himself. What's more he was in a place that Springfield (as he would find out later) would call 'Evergreen Terrace'. He then heard some footsteps behind him and he asked, "Who's there?" From behind came a man in camouflage. He was not yellow skinned and covered in black robes and dressed up as a 9th century European sage who surprisingly handed him a red hair. Mike looked at him weird and asked "What's with the hair? Who are you."

The old sage lifted up his rags covering his face to reveal a man that he'd eventually come to find out as someone who had helped his parents long before they were ever born. "The hair is of great importance, and as for who I am, well. I am a friend of your parents boy. I trained them as mere young adults to fight all sorts of evil. I am Aranse.", the giant said to the small boy. After a brief explanation Mike found out he was in a world we at home knew as Springfield, the home of the Simpsons. He learned that there were many ways of entering in and out of worlds through many different transportation means. "I have come to warn you of a great impending threat to you and your siblings. What day is it if I may ask?", Aranse asked. "It's July 5th sir.", Mike responded. "I am not too late then. Take this hair to a young blonde boy named Bart. He will be wearing a red shirt and blue shorts. He will need the hair. Tell him you found it on the floor of the Kwik-E-Mart." As Aranse began to leave Mike asked, "Wait, before you go there is one thing I must know. You must be the voice that has been guiding me and that dark hooded man I met back at the military camp in Europe. So why help us? We're no good kids that have lost everything around us." Aranse nodded and said, "However, your love for each other has not faded boy. Your concern for your brothers is what will guide you. I have not much time, but will say this. You are a chosen warrior to lead and to guide. You were known to be the Chosen at birth by leaders of a universal alliance known as the Rulius Court. To sum things up, you and your brothers are supposed to save the worlds and everyone along with them." Mike asked, "But how? We're a bunch of little kids with no powers at all."

"Not true son. You have learned to prowl and fend for yourself. That is a true sign of a warrior and a hero to be. You'll need it as you'll soon find out. Now I shall join the other legendary warriors of the past now." Before Mike's eyes Aranse disappeared in a great flash of light and with that Mike saw a door open from one house but not any ordinary house. It was that of the Simpsons. A girl in a red dress came out as well as a boy in a red shirt and blue pants. Mike ran up to them and Lisa asked being curious, "Can we help you?" "That guy here…", Mike pointed to Bart. "Are you Bart?" He nodded and Mike gave him a the red hair and Bart asked, "So what is this about man?" "Some man found this on the floor of the Kwik-E-Mart. Told me to give it you.", Mike replied.

Mike then introduced himself as did Lisa and Bart to him. "This may sound hard to believe, but I am from another world. Your world is like a cartoon made world in mine and people actually watch you guys do all sorts of crazy stunts.", Mike replied. Bart then asked, "Have you ever…" "Bart!! This hair proves Krusty didn't rob the Kwik-E-Mart. But now who would go about doing such a heinous act?" They put their heads together and only one man came up as a prime culprit. Bart explained to Mike that Krusty the Clown, a local TV clown/celebrity he called a hero, was put in prison for supposedly robbing the Kwik-E-Mart and Bart and Lisa had been trying to prove his innocence. So far they only proved he was illiterate and was framed, but had no suspects until now. The only man with red hair and could have had a motive was Sideshow Bob (since this is at the time when he was still part of Krusty's Act and in Season 1 briefly took over as his replacement.) Bart said, "Well Mike. Since you've helped us out a lot so far, maybe we could catch this guy together. He does an afternoon show that Krusty used to host. If we hurry we could catch him by surprise."

As they hurried off to Krustylu Studios, former broadcast production of Krusty the Clown, they noticed it get torn apart by a giant twenty foot Sideshow Bob. Lisa then said, "Oh no!! What's happened to Sideshow Bob?" Bart then shrugged and said, "I dunno. Steroids?", to which Lisa rolled her eyes. "Prepare yourselves, Springfield. Your days have come to an end. Say Adieu!!", Sideshow Bob retorted out loud. Mike then said, "I got an idea. I'll be right back." Mike then saw a man dressed in red sunset appearing clothing at the top of the giant man's hair and then ran off without a trace leaving Bart and Lisa puzzled. Mike ran to the top of the blue, Hollywood like strip of the city of Springfield and jumped to the top of Sideshow bob's body and attacked the man. He did it with relative ease since he had his army training and the due fact that when he unmasked him saw he was an old, bald 67 year old man with an eye patch over one of his eyes (his left). After three kicks, five punches and two uppercuts the man was down, but gave Mike a good run for his money too surprisingly for a thin old coot like this man (he sort of resembles Abe Simpson, but is more skinnier and stronger).

The old man died, but not before saying this, "Shaw's waiting for you kid. He'll get ya, or my name isn't Harvey Doorknob, brother of Shaw Doorknob and his personal trainer when he was a kid." The man passed on and Mike jumped off and ran back to Bart and Lisa. Then Lisa asked, "So any bright ideas?" "We knock him down like David did to Goliath in the Bible." Bart then said, "But note to Mike here, I can't my sling shot that high though." Mike then said, "Oh come on, if a guy like me could scale these walls of a studio and climb to the top of this bad boy but good, you two can certainly give me a hand here. Lisa, you think you can distract him for me?" Lisa said, "Sure can do." Lisa then got Sideshow Bob's attention and he chased after her across town.

"Now then, Bart I'll try and weaken him a bit, but you gotta strike him exactly where I want to you hit him okay?" Bart nodded as Mike pointed to his forehead before he turned to head towards Downtown Springfield. Then Lisa headed back towards the studio and Mike punched Sideshow Bob in the gut as he laughed so devilishly and grabbed Mike and began to squeeze the day lights out of him. For the first time, Mike was helpless and couldn't do a thing. "Such a pity. You a mere child will be the first to witness my fine hands destroy your spirit." Then a miracle occurred. Mike was distracted by Lisa tugging and kicking Sideshow Bob's feet giving just enough time for him to squirm free and the giant said, "Oh foolish little girl. Now look what you have done? You let the boy get away." Mike then tried punching the giant near his ribs, even though Sideshow Bob smacked the ground with ease, Mike did five back flips to avoid getting hurt each time Sideshow Bob alternated with each arm. Then Mike saw an inflatable pump just five feet from the wannabe clown and told Bart, "Change of plans. Aim for that black pump over there that looks like a bike pump." Bart then said aiming his slingshot, "You got it. Sideshow Bob, consider yourself cancelled!!" Then a single shot the pump was shattered with ease since the rock he flung went at over 90 km per second and went right through the sensitive casing of the helium pump powering a giant robotic version of Sideshow Bob in reality. And the giant collapsed on itself.

Before he could get away, Chief Wiggum caught him. "I could have gotten away if it weren't for those meddling kids!!", were his last words before being locked away. After ten minutes of explaining, Mike was awarded with key to the city and Bart and Lisa were later commemorated as child heroes in the face of adversity right at the Mayor's office. Then later Krusty the Clown was freed from his jail and thanked Bart personally. "There was only one little boy who believed in me all in all. Bart, I wanna thank you for believing in me when others didn't." So Krusty shook his right hand and Bart smiled with satisfaction knowing he met his childhood hero. Later back at Evergreen Terrace, Bart asked, "So where do you think you'll go now?" Mike said, "I don't know. I've been told something terrible will happen to my brothers and I on August the 1st. I have to go back and make sure it doesn't happen." Lisa then held Mike's left arm and said, "We believe in you Michael. I hope you don't mind if I call you that." Mike said he didn't mind and Bart then said, "Whatever it may be, I'm sure you'll make it through. You beat that guy at the top of Sideshow Bob pretty good." Mike laughed a little at this and said, "You guys remind me a lot of my little brothers so much. Listen, if we don't see each other again soon, here I want you guys to have this." Mike then gave them a red Swiss army knife. "I got this when I was in the army a few months back. I hope you guys use it wisely. Consider it a gift from a good friend." Mike then saluted to Lisa and Bart and vice versa as he disappeared into a cloudy mist and appeared back in downtown Edmonton on a cool crisp summer's night. He would visit one more world in the next week before he would fight his old teacher and find his siblings once more. After that, then the 'real' adventure would begin for all of them.

(The last part is significant since Mike will be seeing the Simpsons quite a bit in this story and also because we all have had those moments where we say goodbye to good friends and this was one of the ways my family said goodbye was by giving them something to remember us by or individually by.)

(Next Time: The Terminator.)

(Review.)


	22. Chapter 22

The Terminator

Mike having done his business in Springfield moved along his way to a new world, via help through a large white portal, summoned by a man in a black hooded suit. He appeared to Mike in a mysterious fashion, not saying his name but saying to him that he knew about his destiny and his future. Before the man could run off, Mike grabbed his left arm and asked the tall dark man, "Why are you helping me mister?" The man threw down the young boy's arm and said, "All in due time, _'hero of heroes'_. First you must seek out the Terminator in the world of 'Earth 3041' of course the one which we are in now. Ask him about me: Tidus and he shall explain all there is to know about me."

Mike looked around his location and saw he was near a large overpass with a long, steel bridge and saw a man in a dark coat, with black shades rev up his motorbike and put on off just a little further away from him, following another brunette boy about his age on his own motorbike with his buddy (both of which had short cut hair since this was the 90s). He followed the tall dark man through until they both were inside a Galleria mall. Mike instead of following the tall dark man in the black leather coat he suspected being his target, followed the brunette boy with the odd comb-over he saw head into an arcade just a floor above his current location.

After a set of stairs or two, he finally found the brunette boy with his buddy that had a long set of punker hair on the back of his head pointing towards a blonde male cop with a short stalk of hair on his head chase after the boy, suspecting that he might know of the 'Terminator' that the man in the hooded suit from before told him. Mike panting from all the running he had to do thought, 'Man, I come here looking for one guy and the next he runs on off for the hills…'

Soon enough, Mike found himself through a large set of corridors, each marked with a large brown paint streak on each side. He kept running and running chasing after the boy and remembered some of his army training from before, 'When in doubt in a pursued chase, fake underneath the pursuer's sight and distract him.' Luckily Mike pulled out a set of smoke grenades and tossed them at the police man chasing the brunette boy and slid underneath his legs and past him. He found the brunette boy and after running past a pop vending machine crashed into the poor guy. It took a minute for them both to come to their senses.

He asked Mike, "Are you getting followed by a cop too?" Mike shook his head as they got up quick and soon enough the same tall dark man in the black leather coat appeared, resembling Arnold Schwarzenegger distinctly in his cut hair and the way his black shades covered his face. Just behind them, the cop Mike distracted from the boy he was pursuing also closed in on them getting ready to fire as the Arnold Schwarzenegger look-alike yelled, "Get Down!!"

One fire from his shot gun blew a giant hole in the cop's body, resembling steel-like flesh and then the tall Arnold Schwarzenegger look-alike grabbed both Mike and the boy next to him and covered them as a barrage of pistol bullets plowed into the man's dark leather jacket. After the boy screamed a little bit, both Mike and that same boy were shoved into a dark room labeled 'High Voltage' as more gunshots were heard by the rifle clicking and reloading with each violet pull of the trigger.

After getting a short glimpse of the tall dark man fighting the cop, Mike and the other boy ran for the stairs nearby the vending machine Mike past earlier down towards a basement parking lot of the Galleria, where in line were section after section of cars and motorbikes. They soon got onto a red motorbike to which the brunette said, "Get on." Mike did as told as the boy struggled to get the motorbike started. Three tugs on the handlebars and nothing happened. Just as hope was almost lost, the motorbike got started up and they soon were on their way just as the police man from before caught up to them. Nearly getting crushed by a giant black truck, they sped through traffic heading towards the same overpass bridge Mike first entered the world from and sped along the underside of the bridge and past a few puddles along the way. After looking back briefly sighing after the long high speed chase they were in, a black truck from above the bridge smashed through the railing and tumbled down just thirty feet from where they were resting. The brunette started the motorbike up again and they were dodging sharp turns and twists in the bridge underside pass as the half beat up black truck, with the cop inside, pursued them once more.

A sharp turn made the brunette stride off to the left just as the truck managed to get even closer and closer to them with each passing minute. They past by old junkyard cars half destroyed and shopping carts turned over as the truck smashed through each of them with ease. They soon past by underneath another bridge as the truck smashed its entire roof under it leaving only about 40% of the windshield unharmed. The cop raising his head from the dashboard smashed the windshield as Mike said to the boy, "Better pump more gas bud, he's gaining on us." Yet even that didn't do much though as the truck bashed their red rocket like motorbike five times, and a couple minutes later the tall dark man Mike saw earlier appeared from beside the black truck and grabbed both him and the brunette boy from their motorbike and put them onto his black motorbike and in a split second blew a hole in one of the truck sending it careening into another bridge they just past under.

With a sharp explosion all seemed safe for now. The tall dark man aimed his rifle at the flames only to find it was a flaming tire rolling along its way and put his gun away, revved up the handle bars and rode fast and true as the sun began to set. Mike and the boy looked up at the tall dark man and the brunette said, "Alright…time out. Stop the bike!" As he said this, the tall dark man pulled into a T-intersection off to another parking lot, miles from the Galleria at this point and shut off the engine to the motorbike. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but you are a terminator right?", the boy said. Mike intrigued by this finally found his man as the Terminator said, "Yes. Cyberdyne Systems, Model 101."

After feeling the skin on the Terminator's face, the boy said, "Holy shit…you're real, I mean.. you're a machine, but sort of alive outside?" "I'm a cybergenetic organism. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton.", the Terminator said quick and with no feeling/emotion. Mike buzzed in and out of conversation as he was thinking about Chris and Victor and what became of them. He was suddenly snapped out of his daydream as the boy asked him his name, "Oh sorry…the name's Michael, but most people call me Mike for short." "John Conner, but I usually like John.", John Conner replied. They then listened to the Terminator as he said he was sent on a mission to protect John, by John himself 30 years into the future. John could only respond heavily saying, "This is deep."

Along the way out of town, the Terminator explained about the cop (the T-1000 precisely) and his goal of terminating John Conner and that he would not stop until it was achieved. Night time soon set in as Mike asked the Terminator as he sped up on his motorbike, "Do you know of a man named Tidus?" The Terminator paused for a moment and as a breeze past by them quickly. "Tidus is a man I met the first night I arrived in this time period. He was the one that said I am to protect you from the T-1000 as well. Someone reprogrammed it to find and terminate you as well. They soon stopped off at a payphone for John to call home, but were interrupted by a familiar voice Mike heard. "I wouldn't bother. Your foster parents are dead right about now.", said a man in black hooded suit. Mike then said, "Tidus!"

"Very perceptive. I am here to warn you of great danger my boy. You must stay out of harm's way for now until I say you are free.", he said pulling down his hood. He looked exactly like Auron from Final Fantasy X with a few grey hairs near his sideburns. "What's happening?", Mike asked him. "I suspect that a man from your own world got to this T-1000 and reprogrammed his data in order to seek you out and destroy you. I may be able to find him, but you must seek out Sarah Connor. Only with her help, can you find your destiny." Tidus summoned a white portal and disappeared as fast as he appeared. "Well that's settled. We gotta rescue Sarah Connor.", Mike said. "Negative. She is not a mission priority.", the Terminator replied with a cold stare through his black shades.

John said to him, "Yeah, but she's a priority to me!", getting caught by the Terminator on his sleeve and screaming for help from every corner and when John ordered the Terminator to let him go, he did as such explaining he was ordered to do so. "Look, I'm going to go get my mom and I order you to help me.", John said calmly and quietly. The Terminator being a loyal servant obliged to this request and followed John and Mike to his motorbike. About an hour or two later they arrived at the 'Pescadero State Hospital", where Sarah Connor was being kept as one of the mentally insane. "Why did we stop?", the Terminator asked. John told him that had to promise not to kill anyone. He even made him swear as well to put the finishing touches on the promise as he reiterated that he 'would not kill anyone'.

Even as the guard stopped them at the gate, he merely shot his left foot and his right knee saying, "He'll live" as he punched open the gate doors. Soon enough they got into an elevator and travelled up and caught up to brunette woman in white asylum clothes made for the criminally insane at this mental hospital. She ran in fear from the Terminator as he stepped out from the elevator to which John rushed out and yelled to her, "Mom wait!"

They chased her through a long window barred hallway and soon enough were caught between different men in white suits with policeman batons armed to the teeth for fighting. The Terminator told John to wait a few feet behind him and Mike rushed in before the Terminator could stop him. One man tried to nab Mike from behind, but the boy slid under his legs, knocked him in his ball sack and kicked him to the floor sharply. He quickly got up kneed a guy beside him and slammed him into a white door to his left with bars over the window. Mike then grabbed two more guys and slammed them into each other knocking them out cold and as John warned Mike of a tall brunette lady in a brown shirt about to grab him, the Terminator just punched her in the forehead with ease launching her ten feet away from them.

Calming her down, John said, "It's alright mom, he's here to help." In no time flat either, the T-1000 disguised as a cop also appeared from a set of jail bars by merely walking through them since his structure could permeate through any surface or obstacle. The Terminator yelled out, "Get to the elevator!!" opening fire upon the T-1000 with great precision. He fired many times from his rifle as Mike, Sarah and John reached the elevator doors. Narrowly avoiding the dreaded monster, going down the elevator wasn't any easier. The T-1000 opened up the elevator doors and began slicing through the elevator itself to get to John Connor, Sarah Connor and Mike. Sarah and the Terminator opened fire with their rifle and pistol at the dreaded T-1000, Sarah Connor just narrowly getting her shirt sliced during the onslaught of the action in the elevator.

They soon found themselves in the underground parking lot of the Pescadero State Hospital and robbed a policeman of his car driving off as fast as they could. Driving off outside the hospital, the T-1000 grabbed onto the car and smashed a hole inside the car aiming its metallic 'knife-like' arms at John to which Mike grabbed Sarah's pistol and fired upon the creature's body like a kid throwing a baseball at a pyramid of bottles at the carnival for a prize. No effect happened however, and the T-1000 narrowly scraped Mike's blank white T-shirt. The Terminator then fired a large round right at the T-1000 sending him flying off the car and out of their way. Tidus appeared in police car momentarily saying to Mike, "I have found a clear way to destroying the T-1000 Mike, but you may need to _awaken_ yourself boy." John explained to his mother about the Terminator and his intentions as well as Mike and his intentions on fighting to protect his siblings and Tidus, the mysterious man who sent them to Sarah Connor in the first place. "Awaken? What do you mean?", Mike asked.

"You must do as I say when I say, you hear me everyone?", Tidus explained. Not having much choice, they agreed and pulled into a large industrial factory. Inside was a large area of four pillar furnaces filled with lava-like adhesive inside each one. Tidus said, "You may be able to defeat the T-1000 from this vantage point, but must be ever vigilant. Judgment Day has been postponed for now." Sarah shaking her head asked, "How could that possibly be? The date for Judgment day is set for August 29, 1997." Tidus nodded as he said, "I uncovered various data on the T-1000 using their technology and then destroying it along with everything in sight just to grant Michael his power. Behold…" The man touched Mike on his head and in a single second, light covered his body as he asked, "Woah…woah…woah what's happening to me?"

"My boy, you are a chosen of three in your family. You are proclaimed to be the Hero of Heroes and shall bring forth peace to an otherwise hopeless universe. However, you need this new power I have granted you to do such a thing. It is a biologically enhanced powder I have tossed onto your body. It has the power to awaken physical strengths within any being harboring hidden power.", Tidus continued. Soon enough the T-1000 arrived just a few feet away from them as he said, "Take heed Mike. He shall not give in until you are all terminated. Treat this being in kind with the same mindset.", the man continued and disappeared into a white portal.

Mike propelled himself to the T-1000 smashing his right fist into his face tearing apart his metallic flesh and breaks his arms. He slowly remorphed however and sliced Mike through his stomach to which Sarah and John Connor gasped. Yet Mike feeling his body grow weak, kept fighting taking the T-1000's arms and slicing off pieces of that monster's clothes and its body, as they were getting closer to the furnaces. Mike once again got stabbed in stomach by the T-1000, but the boy still kept fighting though. Blood dripped on the floor as the Terminator blew a hole through the T-1000's head. Mike collapsed on the ground and even as John raced to his side to help him, Mike shook him away saying, "I have to do this John. I'm not just fighting for my life here. I'm fighting for my family's sake. I have to be strong. I must be strong." Tears began to drip down his and Sarah Connor's eyes as Mike punched the T-1000 in his chest piercing a hole through his flesh and ripped his entire stomach in half. The Terminator then blew another hole in the T-1000's body, but the monster knocked the Terminator over ten feet away smashing an eye beam along the way.

Mike then kicked the T-1000 down into the murky furnace below, ending it's insidious mission to terminate them a failure and thus collapsed on the ground out cold for at least a half an hour. Upon awakening, the Terminator said his most famous line to John wiping away his tears, "I know why you cry. But it is something I can never do. Goodbye." Sarah asked him, "Are you afraid?" The Terminator looked upon Sarah with an expressionless face and said, "Yes." Soon she pushed a button to lower the Terminator into the same ooze that killed off the T-1000 and even as he disappeared into its boiling surface, gave a thumbs up even as it started to light on fire. Mike arose and noticed Tidus next to him bandaging him up and said to him, "It would appear that you have learned to use your powers well." Mike looked at his hands with confusion and some satisfaction as well. He looked up to Tidus and asked, "I have super human abilities"

Tidus nodded and said, "Like your parents, you too have great powers. I happen to know them because I met them in their travels years ago." Mike asked, "What else do you know? Is Victor and Chris alright? Is there anything I can do to find them?" Tidus smiled and said, "I shall reveal more of your destiny when you find me in Edmonton. Have faith and you shall find your siblings. Never give up hope, you will find them." With that Tidus vanished into thin air just as quickly as he reappeared again. John then asked Mike, "So what are you going to do now?" "I may as well travel back home I guess. I have a lot of work to do in order to find my family again.", Mike said. Sarah then said after a brief pause, "That's who you remind me of. I saw your parents years ago, when the Terminator nearly killed me and of course killed Connor's father. You have your father's determination and your mother's eyes. Tell me, are they doing alright?" Mike remembering his parents untimely death lied to spare any pain or loss. "Oh they're alright. They've been busy with work so much I hardly get a chance to see them really. I'll tell them you said 'hi' okay?" Sarah and John nodded as he opened up his own portal with his newly found superhuman powers and left back for his own world. It would be six years later that he would see John again and when Judgment Day would really begin.

(I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story, but felt the need was right for various reasons: two of the biggest ones is that it explains the whole events behind Legend of the White Knight and the Eternal Beyond itself. Mike's newly found powers are similar to that of Goku's from Dragonball and that of various other anime characters I've watched over the years especially since his style of fighting is based off of them. This becomes key to his story as these powers eventually give a fighting chance to become this 'Hero of Heroes' similar to Hercules and similar to Goku from Dragonball Z as well. Hopefully I will be able to get around this part, since I did split this story up into four volumes I've had to do some odd edits here and there and this is one of my edited parts of the story.)

(Ch. 5: Betrayal is at hand.)


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 5: Betrayal is at hand

(I figured I would go and cover Victor's perspective first and then come back to Mike so without further or due enjoy this next portion of the Perfect Trio.)

If there is one thing I regret doing in all my life as an assassin is the fact that I murdered people and yet I didn t feel terrible after everything I had done. However, everyone else I knew didn t care so I did what I did since I knew no one could stop me. What I didn t know then was that that was all going to change. One day as I threatened to kill the mayor of Edmonton like Devil asked me to do, the weirdest guy in one of those classic superman wannabes outfits came into the scene to save the day. He was very tall in a blue outfit with dark blue gloves and boots and he had a light-blue helmet on as well. He looked exactly like John Travolta oddly enough.

Fear not Mr. Mayor! The great Captain Hero is here to save the day!!! The mayor sighed in relief. You better not try any funny stuff or else the mayor gets it. , I yelled. The mayor then gritted his teeth and looked at me in fear as I placed a gun to his head. Cease and desist you ruffian!! The next thing that happened was he laid a punch on me and smacked right out the door and out into the hallway. It was the first time someone actually could hit me. Devil trained me for all sorts of hand to hand combat moves. He trained me for defense and offense, he trained me to anticipate any danger, but I never expected Captain Hero to attack me at point blank range at over 60 km/h. I admit you have moves super-stingy but it won t get rid of me that easily. , I replied with some dignity regardless of the wounds I received. With that I up and left the scene faster than Chris did when we made it into outer space (which occurs much later into the future of the story I should add). I looked at my face in a mirror and with disgust found blood running down my check. Why that little arrgh!!! That clown in blue tights actually made a hit on me. No sooner was I thinking about Captain Hero did I see a commercial about him and deodorant. Captain Hero: smell fresh!!! Then I saw the news report about the mayor saying he was grateful. By the next few days everyone was talking about how they wished they were Captain Hero (who does this guy thinks he is? I ve been a wanted man longer than he could at saving people and yet he s stealing all of the spot light!!)

It just didn t make sense at all. He had all the attention and I had my criminal record longer than he did as a hero. To take a step back, before I met Captain Hero on that fateful day, Devil and I managed to come back to my home planet and we did some bad crimes in couple of big places: Los Angeles on May the 15th, 1997 and then later we travelled to Latin America and to create a chaos filled land of crime, deceit and corruption (not that it wasn t like that already for places like Cuba, Mexico somewhat and even Costa Rica). Devil was always the main man doing all the hard work, with me at his side as like his pet sort of like Diablo to Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Iago to Jafar (Aladdin). Yet I heard the people talk of me like I was a monster, despite my age or anything else and I heard others ask why I would do such terrible things and cause such evil (if only they knew). Our trip to Latin America lasted only a couple weeks and in that time we caused enough havoc to turn the communities of the Latino world into that of the African Nations were at the time: barely a sign of hope, war ravaging the land, and chaos at every turn. Yet the main worlds that would be a big part of my life, as I learned from Devil about their existence and other life on them were the Land of Demons, five hundred and fifty years into the past and a place that would be later on the place where I would meet a girl named Kagome and a rough half-demon at first named Inuyasha, and that of going off to England in the present where I would meet a man known for his swinger side to life and his love for England and women and be caught up dealing with his arch nemesis, a man bent on world domination, through my master Devil. This all happened so fast so I m surprised I could even say word for word what happened but on June 17th,1997 I met Captain Hero on that fateful day.

Heck, even the women seemed to like him. They even said they wanted to marry him as well. {Bleck!!!}. How he made me so sick I couldn t explain at all. A couple of days passed. I was still figuring out why I lost to that man and had to retreat. Then without warning, back at the old, dusty 1960s warehouse that was our base of operations, Devil came out of nowhere with a grin on his face. What s the matter? Are you jealous? I looked at him in stupidity. Oh yes! That s the way to put it: I m jealous. Can t you see he s a weakling as much as I do? I can see it in his dumb blue tights, face it the guy s an amateur.

Devil begged to differ. If Captain Hero is such a weakling and amateur, then how come he beat you up and left your check bleeding in one punch. People are calling you chicken because you won t face him again. Now why is that? I didn t know what he was even talking about but I accepted what he said. I m waiting for the perfect moment to put him to the test that s all. Devil s grin soon became a frown. Why wait when you could take him out now. He ll get stronger you know. Besides with the training I gave you, you should be able to outsmart him in a nanosecond. I started to walk away. If I don t prepare I won t be strong enough to take him out. Devil was outraged as I walked away from him. I can t believe you re doing this. After everything I did for the past three months for you. I was like brother to you. Even a mentor if it were. And this is the thanks I get from you. You are nothing, but a traitor boy!! A child like yourself could never defeat the likes of someone that powerful. If you can t even defeat me, what makes you think you ll beat him? I looked at him with confidence in my eyes. He knew what I was thinking: I would train hard, be the best I can be, and somehow find a weakness on that man s tough exterior. Mark my words Victor!!! If you walk away from me right now we will no longer be the best of chums anymore. I will find you someday and end your pathetic life!! I won t have mercy on you the next time we meet.

Then I guess you should may as well prepare yourself. I m not as weak as I was before I met you! , I retorted. I vanished into a dark alley and Devil flew off into the Abyss were he prepared and waited for my return for the next eight years. As for me, I went training for the next two weeks and then I committed my next full proof murder: it wasn t anything too fancy, but a classic strangling like what the Mafia did in the movies. Anyways, as I was training on my moves, I overheard something go on in Heritage Mall in Leduc. It was none other than Captain Hero laughing and drinking alcohol in the lobby of the area. Unfortunately for Heritage Mall, it blew up in smoke so to speak: business was bad for it and they had to shut down the store and the place was boarded up good. He found himself a way in after all. Those fools are actually cheering my name. Hah!! Aren t they stupid? {Oh Captain Hero, you re so big and strong} and {Oh Captain Hero you know how to please a girl}!! I never thought these idiots could be so stupid into believing I m a true hero. Oh well, as soon as that kid Victor is out of the way I can set Operation Firebelt into action!!!!Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

That stupid liar was setting these people up and they didn t have a clue. Now s my lucky day, I thought. I can get rid of him and get money in the process. What I didn t learn until seeing his blueprints was that Operation Firebelt involved him becoming a god to the people of Edmonton and making the entire country eventually all his slaves. At first I wanted to fight for the glory of killing a hero and money, but a tiny part of me actually wanted to do something more than kill and kill. It didn t last and soon enough the month passed from hard work and training. As I trained myself over the next two weeks, I prepared myself in creating the perfect murder ever. I killed the CEO of CIBC. Listen to me people! If Captain Hero is so great, why doesn t he show himself then? , I said with confidence.

Without hesitation, Captain Hero appeared before me and the body of a female CEO. So you want more eh? Well let s get it on. I hope this is the last time we fight. I looked at him in agreement. My thoughts exactly! First one to make a false move is going to die!!! I also hope to make a wager that is unless you re chicken!! Captain looked at me in disgust. I would never make a wager!! It doesn t set the hero thing right by doing it! , he said. To be honest, his voice similar like that of Tuxedo Mask a man I was more jealous of than Captain Hero for always snagging the girl and being loved and pampered like a spoiled rich kid, regardless of him being nice. Back to the point, I pitied Captain Hero. Having to be a liar to all those people. I was the bad guy and yet he was stealing my job away in the palm of his hands. Not even if I told everyone what you were talking about to yourself in Heritage Mall two weeks ago!! Everyone started wondering and asking what I was talking about. Captain Hero fearfully said it was nothing at all. I knew he would see it my way. You re on! If I win I get to kill you in front of thousands here today and be the new famous guy in Edmonton!! I also had something in mind as well. And if I win, the whole city will have to pay me 100,000 Canadian dollars. To make sure we do this right, I ll just use the clothes on my back to keep me safe. I of course on that day dawned a new set of clothing: instead of a white shirt, I wore red, and instead of red shorts, I wore grey track pants. Reluctantly they agreed thinking that Captain Hero would win with over confidence. Some of the people said Take him out!! or Make him cry to his mommy!! Captain Hero also had something to say. I ll go easy on you so you won t have to take a nappy-wappy anytime soon!! People were starting to laugh as well. Even Captain Hero showed no respect for his competition by laughing. People expected this fight to be over quite soon and quickly.

I soon became very pissed off. You are so dead!! That s when they all took the cake. No one talks to me like that and gets away with it. The battle was ready to get started. Everyone was cheering Captain Hero s name as if he were Batman or Michael Jordan. So it began. I punched him in his gut and then he punched me in my face. I blocked him when he attacked and he blocked me when I attacked. It was an even match either way you looked at it.

At least at first it was. Captain Hero then with his mighty physique launched himself towards me and upper cutted me into the sky ten feet into the air and slammed me into the cement paving on the empty road (since this was 149th ave everything alongside the road was all closed and no traffic was there nor cars either) Captain Hero then used a force of power I never saw before. He said, With God s power I shall unite and conquer!! Then at a fast pace while I was in mid air he punched me in my gut and my face five hundred times. Any kid my age would have been killed, but thanks to the hard training I had with Devil that took over ten years in another world (I would come to know as the Anime Planet), only took a month back on Earth. Captain Hero then grabbed me before I landed on the ground and began to squeeze my neck. I grabbed towards my neck as nightfall soon came in. Give it up boy!! You re no match for me. Scum like you deserves to die. These people will suffer the same fate as well (the people were cheering so loud behind us for Captain Hero they couldn t even hear him). I find it absolutely amazing a child could have such an impact on the lives of people when you yourself are a poor orphan!! I remembered at that moment about Mike and Chris and their importance to me, regardless of my naivety at the time being my shield to the world around me. I felt sorrow for the first time in a long time shower my body as I kicked the giant brute out of my face and yelled, You don t know me you coward!! Tears then dripped down my face as people continued to laugh and laugh. Captain Hero, to make things worse said, an Oh look person, the little guy is crying waaaahhhh waaahhhh you little cry baby!!

However I still had one last trick up my sleeve. Since it was pitch black outside and seeing as it was Midnight, Captain Hero s senses would grow dull. I attempted to use his famous whip-o-rope and do the old strangle assassination, but he grabbed me and threw me like I was a ball getting chucked at someone. You re going to have to do better than that if you hope to defeat me!!! I also attempted to use my knife I used to kill Mr. Spy a while ago, but he grabbed it as I threw it at him. He threw right back at me nearly 10cm away from my head. I thought I was just going to go and give up.

To make matters worse, he threw me on the ground yet again and kicked me in my crotch and held me down using his body to beat the living tard out of my body and make me suffer, like the vermin he said I was. It was terrible for me: not only was I going to die, but I was going to die alone, in pain and sorrow and without one last chance to see my brothers. Amongst the laughing of Captain Hero and the people of Edmonton and from my black left eye that got punched good came a tear of regret. I was going to die. There was no joke about that. I saw Captain Hero s punch head towards me, but it missed. I wondered as to why. I thought he would retaliate.

However, what I noticed next was one of the crucial things that kept me alive in those last five minutes. He couldn t kill me because of my small height and speed. Even a hero like him would need time to regain his strength and keep up with my kid sugar high attitude. I soon found a weakness in his attacking strategy. He wasn t used to attacking people from underneath him. So I gave him an upper cut which knocked him 20 feet away from me and then I took my knife and ended his life by stabbing him in the neck. His last words were You win kid. I hope your precious city sees to it that you get what s coming to you. and then his eyes closed never to be open again. People gasped at him and knew what it would be like if the good guys failed and the bad guys won. Life was terrible for them after seeing someone they idolized was dead now. The city eventually in 20 minutes gave me my money and I ran off only hearing crying and sadness throughout the entire city. On that day it began to rain, covering the city in a shower of pain and misery in the same way they gave me. Yet I didn t feel rejoice. Instead I felt the same pain that I felt when I lost Torahne to Darkness and when I lost my own parents to pneumonia. I also felt that I was seeing things as well because just when I turned around to look upon Captain Hero s dead body before I left, I could have sworn I saw a little girl holding her hands in a clenching position to her heart crying and looking at me as if it were pity. I turned away and then ran on. Little did I know that girl would find me again two years later in a city just three hours from Edmonton to the south where our true adventures would begin.

As quickly as I had ended the poor Captain Hero s life, the city, country and eventually the world as I would learn broadcasted this event globally: August 1, 1997 would go down in history as the day that for once the good guy failed!!!!! (Now I know what you d be thinking. How could Captain Hero still be a hero after what he was planning. A lot of stuff involves action and he was still a hero because he didn t carry out his plans and vice verse for Victor because he didn t do any good at all.) Little did I know that not only would this be a shocking day for my brothers and I as well, but elsewhere somewhere in the Kingdom Hearts universe, a great disaster like none their kind had known had occurred. How would I know such a thing? My brothers and I would soon learn the truth of the keybearers in time and how my own parents were the first ever to wield such weapons.

I saw Mike walking through the city in shock as he watched the news cast. They wouldn t understand even if I told everyone about this idiot s secrets, I thought. I followed Mike to Blue Quill over the next forty five minutes running from roaring police sirens and news reporters all talking about the same story: my murder in Canada and Chris murder in London England. I learned this because the reporter said he was a child that loved Nintendo and sure enough a classic (and the first game boy ever in handheld console history for Nintendo) was found just ten feet from Buckingham Palace. I ran towards an old, green and classic European looking house and snuck around the other side and hid in the bushes that lay underneath a neighbourhood covered by Evergreen trees around this part of the city. I sighed from remembering this place and saw Mike look around the house for something. Then I slowly put two and two together. The news and us (Chris and I) it all made sense. He wants to talk to us again. So I saw something behind me as well. It was Chris and I asked him what he was doing here. It s a long story. Let s just say I have a criminal record now. , the little guy said. So I told Chris my side of the story and Chris told me his and we decided to go and see Mike. So we walked out onto the grass which Mike heard and saw it was us.

(I decided to start off things again in this story with Victor s fight with Captain Hero. I ll go back and finish Mike s part of the story as well, but I really wanted to emphasize where I m going with this story. As it has been said in this story and the Legend of the White Knight, Victor did in fact kill a hero. The reason Captain Hero stayed a hero instead of being a villain is because he didn t become evil just yet. He wanted to be, but didn t. As I will show in my story, Mike becomes the most powerful hero in the entire universe, while Victor the most powerful villain in the universe. Chris s story is slightly different in that he didn t accept being totally good or evil but a mix of both (ahhh the Kingdom Hearts similarities. There is quite a lot to come yet, so stay tuned. I will post up Mike s story in the Terminator first and then come back to Victor s story with Inuyasha and Kikyo and Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.)

(Next Time: Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery.) 


End file.
